La Meute Des Petits Chenapans
by MammaDiva
Summary: Comment ne pas devenir fou avec un Derek associal dont il est amoureux, une meute qui regresse et vous prend pour une maman et une sorciere tres enerve et irritable. Sterek Off Course
1. Prologue

**Salut a tous, je vais d'abord dédié cette fiction a ma reine Jlukes car c'est partie d'un délire et j'ai dis pourquoi pas ce serait drôle, alors je vous propose de lire ce prologue et de me dire ce que vous en pensez si cela vous plais a la fin de ma fictions Liens & Chaos je vous posterez celle ci, voila, bonne lecture.**

 **Rien ne m'appartiens (Snif) tout est exclusivité a Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire.**

 **Cette fiction reprend après la saison deux car je trouve dommage le départ de Jackson et la fuite d'Erica et Boyd, donc ils sont rester un point c'est tout.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Je vais tuer du Hale ou comment Hale peux foutre plus la merde que Stiles-aimant-a-problèmes**

Tout ca c'est de sa faute, oui tout ce bordel, c'est de sa faute à LUI et rien qu'à **LUI** , la faute en revient a Derek-Je-fous-mon-bordel-Sexy-Hale, non mais quelle idée d'aller provoquer une sorcière de plus de 300 ans ? Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour deux malheureuses questions. Et biensûr monsieur I'mTheAlphaNow l'a envoyé promener en déclarant qu'elle pouvait se faire m... et qu'elle s'occupe de son c.., alors bien sur qui ne s'énerverait pas un chouya ?

Stiles fait de son mieux pour éviter les cinq morveux qui courent partout en hurlant, et surtout pour surveiller un adolescent de 16 ans faire du gringue à la mère de son meilleur ami.

Non mais Derek, boulet ambulant numéro un ! Pensa Stiles fatigué au plus haut point. Si tu n'est pas revenu d'ici dix minutes, je te promet milles tortures, même si je dois me faire mal moi-même.

_ **Non Isaac mon beau ne touche pas à ce vase, Boyd mon grand arrête de parler j'entends pas les autres, je comprends les migraines de mon père maintenant, Jackson mon trésor, sort de dessous cette fichu table, personne ne va venir te manger mon grand, Lydia ma chérie c'est bien continue ton livre, Erica ma belle, nom de dieu tu chantes ou tu hurles ? Je n'entend pas la différence mais c'est horrible arrête, papa jette moi cette cigarette dehors et laisse Mélissa tranquille, non de non de non de non** , exaspéré Stiles hurle sa frustration, **tout le monde se tait ou je fais un malheur c'est clair ?!**

Stiles regarde tout se petit monde s'arrêter dans le salon, Isaac commençant à tirer les cheveux blond de Jackson qui pleurait, Lydia tapant Erica avec un livre, Boyd la bouche pleine de bonbon aux fruits, John qui laissait sa cigarette tomber sous le hurlement de Stiles, l'écrasa subitement et Mélissa zappant sur une chaine animaliers.

A la télévision une émission sur les loups commença, Erica, Boyd et Lydia, adorable enfants de 5 ans, se ruèrent sur le canapé à cote de Melissa pour la regarder, Isaac et Jackson attendirent que Stiles se pose sur le grand fauteuil juste à côté pour s'installer sur ses genoux, habitudes prises depuis une semaine, depuis la bourde de Derek, d'ailleurs où est il passé celui là ?

Tout en pensant au loup grincheux, Stiles s'assoit dans le fauteuil face au poste de télévision et prend les deux garçons sur les genoux tout en regardant en silence l'émission.

_ **Dis papa Stiles** , demande Isaac , **on pourra allez voir des loups, des vrais ?**

_ **Oui si vous êtes sages, on ira les voir**.

Les cinq enfants crient de joie avant de reprendre l'émission sous le regard amusé de Mélissa et consterné de John.

 **OoOOoOOO**

Derek entre dans le cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton, l'ancien émissaire de la meute Hale et ami de Talia Hale, maman de Derek.

_ **Je n'ai toujours rien** , déclare le vétérinaire en feuilletant un livre sans se retourner vers son visiteur taciturne, **et oui je sais que c'est toi j'ai entendu tes grognements jusqu'ici, quand je saurai je t'appellerai**

_ **C'est bon Deaton, je suis juste venu me cacher. Ces monstres m'épuisent, en plus des trois adolescents. Et bien sur j'inclue Stiles même s'il fait plus office de maman comme la fait remarquer Jackson hier** , expliqua Derek d'une seule traite et sans respirer, avec un sourire pour le dernier passage, en imaginant Stiles portant ses louveteaux.

_ **Et bien Derek, je te signale que c'est de ta faute** , annonça Deaton en se retournant vers son invité, **et Stiles a beaucoup de patience, pour tous vous supporter, et si tu veux mon avis il serait temps que tu expliques à Stiles...**

Derek grogna pour faire taire l'ancien émissaire, il tourna les talons et parti sans demander son reste.

_ … **.que vous êtes liés, et c'est pour ça que les enfants restent près de lui, ils le considèrent comme mère de meute, fais attention à eux et surtout à lui,** dit Deaton tout en sachant que Derek pouvait encore l'entendre.

* * *

 **Alors Verdict si cela vous plait j'ai deja les trois premiers chapitres sur les dix, une rw pour me dire faites vous plaisir**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alors vu que pas mal de personnes aiment cette fiction, exceptionnellement je vous poste la chapitre numéro uno.**

 **Petite explication sur ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup Scott n'en doutais pas mais ce me faisait trop de morveux a gérer alors je l'envoie loin avec sa dulcinée le temps de quelques chapitres ne vous inquiété pas tout vas s'arranger**

 **J'espère** **que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop long ni trop pleins de fautes, au cas ou une rw et j'essayearis de vous satisfaire**

 **Bien entendu TW ne m'appartient pas, tout est a Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et les méchants de l'histoire, qui n'arrivent qu'après au chapitre 2.**

 **RW:**

 **Felixsama: merci j'espère faire mieux avec ce chapitre**

 **Fiorella93: si j'arrive a te faire sourire alors la suite devrait te plaire**

 **Kitsune Aquatik: Voila la suite est arrivé**

 **Jlukes: La rébellion de Stiles commence maintenant, met toi a couvert**

 **Lulu: merci**

 **Sanga36: Et bien voila le premier chapitre et oui je veux Stiles en maman louve ca lui va trop bien mais l'explication de se surnom dans ma fic sera pour le deuxième, et bien sur des baby Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Lydia ca** **détone**

 **Thecrazy: alors ta rw m'a impressionnait pas en mal mais pas du tout, je suis d'accord sur le fais que se soit un peu fouillis et c'est fais exprès je t'avoue, pour ce qui est de la forme et de la longueur des phrases et bien je vais essayer (tu noteras j'ai dis essayer ;)) de faire mieux et plus court mais je suis lancé, je tape et quand je relit ce me choque pas, et pour ce qui est des parents (John et Melissa) je vous la surprise ( a moitié bien sur) oui se sont des adolescents.**

 **SuigyLeSushi: oui mon prologue est court mais il contient tous les éléments que je voulais, je voulais pas en faire trop, merci de suivre la fic**

 **Willow Wood Serpentard: voila la suite tant attendu ...**

 **voila maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Scott McCall est un abruti ou comment foutre en l'air une amitié mais crée un instant propice aux rappochements**

 _"1 semaines plus tô_ _t"_

Stiles se réveilla encore a la bourre ce lundi matin, ce qui est normal quand on passe toute sa nuit a déprimer et faire des recherches sur les loups garou, les sorcières et surtout sur les Ames sœurs et l'imprégnation chez loup.

Pourquoi des recherches sur ce sujet me demanderez vous, bonne question et la réponse est simple, un loup d'un mètre quatre vingt, brun, barbe de trois jours bien taillé, pectoraux saillant, abdos d'enfer, yeux bleu vert sublime, habillé comme un mannequin Levi's avec une veste en cuir pour mettre en valeur le coté Bad Boy grincheux taciturne, grognon et colérique qui s'était lâché en l'embrassant bestialement, qui comme a son habitudes parlait de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien et Derek avait trouvé la solutions pour le faire taire mais surtout pour assouvir son désir et son fantasme de s'approprier ses lèvres tentatrices et douce.

Apres un baiser a deux joueurs, car oui bien entendu Stiles a répondu a se baiser, depuis leur rencontre dans cette foret avec Scott son meilleur ami, il rêvait de lechers ces lèvres, de toucher ce corps, de le chevaucher jusqu'à épuisement, _mais revient a toi Stiles, allez hop, ou en est ai-je, ah oui_ , après ce baiser FA..BU..LEUX Derek avait lâché le mot Imprégnation et âmes sœur, alors ni une ni deux Stiles avait fait des recherches que lui seul pouvait faire et n'avait que peux dormit d'où le réveil en retard malgré les trois appel de son père depuis la cuisine et les deux tentatives d'extraction de la couette, son père avait renoncer quand il se souvint quel jour on était

_ **Stiles** , cria John depuis la porte de sa chambre, **tu vas être en retard au cours de Mr Harris.**

A la simple prononciation du nom d son professeur de chimie Mr-Sadique-Harris, il bondit de son lit courut a la salle de bain, prenant au passage ses affaires, puis après une douche et un habillage rapide il prit son sac de cours, ses clés de Jeep, descendit en courant tout en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher, _quoique se serait une bonne raison de louper les cours de Mr Harris_ , non, _pensa t-il pas bien_.

Il embrassa son père prit une brioche dans la bouche et courut son bébé, sa femme, sa Jeep.

 **OOoOOooOO**

Scott attendait Stiles depuis dix minutes impatiemment pour lui annoncer une super nouvelle enfin pour Scott elle était extraordinaire, sa mère avait accepter qu'il emmène Alison a New York, chez sa tante, pendant deux semaine pour les vacances, qui commençait le soir même, Alison a ses cotés elle attendait, aussi excité qu'une puce, Lydia pour lui en parler aussi.

Lydia-reine-des-abeilles-Martin arriva dans la superbe Porsche de Jackson-je-suis-un-dieu-whittemore, Isaac-attaque-boucle-d-or arriva a son tour, suivit du couple Berica (Boyd-le-sage + Erica-alias-la-tornade) accompagné de Mr Hale-sourire-white-beau-gosse-Derek de prénom dans sa superbe Camaro.

Stiles arriva avec dix minutes d'avance sur son planning, ayant carburé sur la route (Chut faut pas le dire son père est un Sheriff) saute de sa jeep et courut vers son meilleur ami qui lui sauta dessus heureux comme un enfant a qui on aurait promis une visite au Parc Disney World.

_ **Salut mec, qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux comme ca ?**

_ **Salut Bro', ma mère a dit oui, je pars pendant deux semaines a New York avec Alison pendant les deux semaines de vacances** , souri de toutes ses dents Scott qui fixait la belle Alison discutant avec Lydia et Jackson.

_ **Attend, si je comprend bien, tu as oublié que pendant ses vacances on avait prévu de ses faire cinq jours au parc Animaliers et trois jours de** **randonnée** , s'énerva soudain Stiles, **activité que j'ai déjà payé et qui été prévu depuis un mois** , la colère, la frustration et la rancœur commença a se faire sentir de tous les loups garous présent et pour une fois tous se reculèrent devant le flux de sentiments négatifs provenant de Stiles même Derek le regarda abasourdie car il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver.

Scott recula devant les yeux foudroyant de Stiles, il avait oublié, encore, il avait oublié les plans avec son potes, son frère, son meilleur ami, depuis sa rencontre avec Alison il avait régulièrement oublié Stiles pour allez rejoindre sa chère et tendre et pourtant ses deux activités avez été lancé pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux entre frères, mais encore une fois Scott avait oublié, il baissa la tête honteux et bégaya une excuse qui mis encore plus Stiles en pétard.

_ **Pardon, tu ose me demander pardon, vas te foutre McCall, c'est fini, ras le bol, j'en peux plus d'être ignorer, bousculer, OUBLIER, planquer contre des murs pour rien, alors maintenant Mr Stiles Stilinski va tracer sa route, amuse toi bien a New York avec Ta Alison, tchao** , hurla Stiles avant de partir en direction de l'entrée du Lycée.

Alison s'approcha d'un Scott honteux et larmoyant et le pris dans ses bras

_ **On va annuler ca vaudra mieux**...

_ **Non** , déclara Derek qui observé droit devant lui l'endroit ou Stiles venait de s'engouffrer, **partez tous les deux a New York, je me charge de calmez Stiles, il est pas dans son assiette en ce moment ne t'inquiète pas quand tu rentreras il te tombera dans les bras.**

_ **Wouaw** , s'écria Jackson, tu sais faire des phrases longues.

Derek grogna face a son bêta qui la ferma de suite, Lydia et Erica fixait de loin Derek et croisèrent leur regard, d'un geste entendu elles s'éloignèrent ensemble, suivit par Jackson, Boyd et Isaac.

Scott encore sous le choc fut tiré par Alison qui le conduisit en classe.

 **OOOoOOoO**

Le matinée fut rapide pour Stiles malgré la distance qu'il avait instauré avec Scott et les piques acerbes et incessante de Mr Harris, il se concentra sur ses cours et uniquement ses cours, sur la chaise a cote de lui s'était installé Lydia qui le regardait avec fierté et un soupçon de tristesse face au comportement de Scott, certes elle était contente que sa meilleure amie parte a New York, même si s'était avec Scott et que la raison était de recollé les morceaux de leur couple dont elle était persuadé que s'était fini mais bon l'amour rend aveugle et Lydia espère que le voyage leur ouvrira les yeux, mais jamais elle n'avait vu Stiles dans cette état.

Elle connais Stiles depuis des années, elle le connait pour son intelligence hors norme, certes moins que la sienne mais bon, elle le connait pour sa maladresse, une de ses superbe robe Vivianne Westwood en a fait les frais lors d'une de ces soirée d'anniversaire, une tache de vin rouge est venue orné le bustier, elle le connait pour son hyper activité qui l'agace mais elle fait avec, mais elle le connait encore mieux depuis cette histoire de loup garou, elle a appris a voir la loyauté, la compassion mais surtout la patience qu'a Stiles envers ses amis, jusqu'à mentir a son père pour les protéger, ce qui agace Lydia c'est le manque de considération de Scott, mais surtout le lenteur de Derek a faire un pas envers le jeune homme, parce bien sur Lydia a fonde le comité "PDBTCEFSS" (Putain Derek Bouge Ton Cul Et Fonce Sur Stiles) dont elle est la présidente et qui est composé de Isaac (qui voit en Derek et Stiles un papa et une maman), Erica, Boyd (force par Erica) Jackson (force par Lydia) et Peter (qui adore embêté son neveu) ainsi que Alison.

Et non Scott n'est pas au courant pourtant selon le comité leur attirance se voit comme un furoncle sur le nez, mais bon c'est Scott, on pas etre un loup garou et être intelligent.

A la fin des quatre heure de physique, Stiles parti comme une flèche en direction de la cafeteria ne voulant pas croisé son ex frère.

Enfin assis installé a une table de libre, Stiles son téléphone enclencha le musique mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'écouter le trois Derekien s'installa a ses coté avec Lydia, Jackson et Danny, ne laissant qu'une place de libre, quand les couple Scalison arriva, Scott du se rendre a l'évidence que le groupe soutenait Stiles et que s'était un gros con, encore.

_ **Viens Scott allons déjeuner dehors ca nous fera du bien** , dis Alison en lançant un regard complice avec Lydia.

_ **Je voulais lui parler**...

_ **Si tu t'approche de moi McCall je te jure que je met une balle d'argent a l'aconit dans le cul** , dit Stiles en se levant, **parce que si tu crois que cette fois ci je vais te pardonner tu te met le doigt dans l'œil, fini le Stiles compatissant que tu plante en plein milieu d'une foret pour allez conter fleurette avec Alison, ou alors que tu laisse tomber dans une piscine pendant que je sauver les fesses musclé de Mr Hale d'un lézard garou commander par un gamin avide de vengeance, ou alors les moments ou je devais te couvrir, fini F.I.N.I**...

_ **Les fesses sexy ….de Derek** , articula Scott les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise, **euh je comprend pas**...

_ **Ben je crois que t'es le dernier a avoir saisi** , déclare Lydia qui préfère mettre une couche de se sublime vernis a ongles rouge diamant que de regarder l'imbécile ouvrir encore plus les yeux.

_ **Attendez vou**...

_ **MACCALL** , hurla Stiles, **tu...tu ne retiens vraiment que ca** , renifla Stiles au bord des larmes face a Scott, **tu retiens que Derek je te parle de nous et toi**...

Stiles se leva prit son sac et parti en courant du cafeteria, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde, il se l'interdit, alors il court dans les couloirs jusqu'à sortir du lycée et percuter un individu

_ **Non mais vous pouvez pas regarder ou vous allez...Derek ?**

Un grognement lui répond puis deux bras l'enlace, une barbe frotte contre sa joue, une main lui caresse le dos et l'autre la nuque, une bouche lui embrasse le coup et Stiles fond en larmes dans les bras de Derek.

Pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, Derek prend Stiles dans ses bras et l'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture, attache sa ceinture puis prend le volant et démarre. Stiles s'endord deux minutes plus tard sous le regard amoureux de Derek.

 **OOooOOOoo**

Pendant se temps a la cafeteria une bataille est sur le point de commencer, Scott retenu par Jackson Boyd et Erica face a Isaac et Alison tandis que Lydia comptait les points en continuant sa manucure, non pas qu'elle se fichait du départ de Stiles (elle a envoyé Danny le chercher et le calmer) ou de la dispute (intérieurement Lydia ressemble a un volcan prêt a rentrer en éruption) mais elle attend le bon moment pour remettre tout le monde dans le droit chemin.

_ **Les toutous de Derek, laissez moi passer ou vous le regretterez** , s'enerva Scott

_ **Mon dieu le caniche nos donne des ordres maintenant** , persifla Erica, **écoute moi bien Stiles a besoin, non je rectifie AVAIT besoin de son soit disant meilleur ami, mais celui-ci la ENCORE lâché, je comprend que tu préfère t'envoyer en l'air, désolé Alison, mais voila c'est la vie**...

_ **Qu'est-ce que en sait toi d'abord de ma vie, j'ai besoin de respirer et de partir de Beacon Hills, c'est pas ma faute si Stiles le comprend pas, c'est pas ma faute s'il est égoïste.**...

Scott se prit un gifle qui résonna dans toute la cafeteria, Lydia ne tint plus devant le manque de considération de Scott.

_ **Ouvre grande tes oreilles de lupin Scott MacCall parce que je te le redirais qu'une seule fois, ce que tu viens de dire se sera rapporter a Stiles biens sur, car je veux et j'exige que tu lui donne des excuses, ensuite stiles n'est en aucun cas et n'as jamais était E.G.O.I.S.T.E c'est la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse et je pense que tout le monde ici pourra te le confirmer** , Lydia se tourna vers le groupe qui acquiesçai, **tu es un ami horrible, si tu avais seulement demander a Stiles de reporter vos activités et expliquer que tu voulais du temps avec Alison, il aurais compris mais non tu fais le con et c'est nous qui allons devoir réparer Stiles avec tes conneries** , Lydia le regarda droit dans les yeux et continua, **maintenant je pense que tu vas devoir l'éviter au maximum jusqu'à ton retour de vacances parce que si tu t'approche de lui tu auras ses amis, Lydia pointa le groupe, pour te servir d'accueil**.

Scott regarda tout le monde, prit conscience que s'il faisait quoi que se soit il le paierait cher, alors il décida de partir de la cafeteria.

_ **je suis désolé**...

_ **Ne t'excuse pas Alison** , déclara Lydia en se tournant vers son amie, **tu n'y es pour rien, oublie pour aujourd'hui et profite de tes vacances, mais surtout ramène moi des cadeaux d'accord ?**

_ t **u perd pas le nord toi** , souri Alison a Lydia puis se tournant vers les autres, **prenez soin de Stiles, Ok ?**

Le groupe hocha de la tête puis Alison parti rejoindre son amoureux.

Danny revint juste au départ de la chasseuse et expliqua que Derek avait emmené Stiles dans sa camaro, si qui fit sourire tout le groupe

_ **Comme quoi un malheur peux nous arrangé, n'est pas Isaac ?**

_ **Oui l'opération "** _ **Papa et Maman**_ **" est enclenché** , souri Isaac comme un enfant, se qui fit rire les filles.

* * *

Alors verdict j'aime quand Lydia s'énerve ca me plait on dirais une tigresse et oui j'ai rhabillé Scott pour tous les hiver prochain dsl.

Allez au prochain chapitre la semaine prochain mais je sais pas encore quand par contre demain chapitre 6 de Liens & Chaos bisoous les louloups

 _ **SPOILERS:**_

Qui a vu les deux premiers épisodes S05 de TW cette semaine, mais c'est un truc de ouf, ma Lydia superbe Lydia en combattante c'est énorme, le passage de Stiles devant les initiales de Derek et ce petit mais tout petit sourire, et surtout ce Théo... mama mia... vive la semaine prochaine, au faites c'est quoi c'est docteur sortie de l'enfer, j'ai faillit m'évanouir en voyant leur aiguilles.


	3. Chapter 2

**Allez je suis généreux aujourd'hui je vous fais un prix de groupe, le chapitre 7 de L &C et le chapitre de 2 de LMDPC, je vous gate hein ?**

 **RW:**

 **Sanga36:**

 **Lydia est parfaite un point c'est tout.**

 **J'avoue que je cherchais qui pouvais remettre Scott a sa place, j'ai pensé a Erica mais elle tape au lieu de parler, Alison mais elle est mielleuse avec Scott, et puis j'ai eut une illumination, Lydia bien sur ca tombe sous le sens.**

 **Oui Derek + Stiles + Bisous = on a encore du chemin a faire parce c'est pas gagner, mais t'inquiete je vais le faire baver le grognon parce Stiles en mode maman eh bien c'est pas du gateau lol**

 **Ameliemallette1**

 **I hope that this chapter will also suit you, thank you for following me**

 **Jlukes:**

 **VVVVOIILLLAAAA il est tout chaud mon chapitre lol**

 **Je confirme McCall est un abruti fini et je pense que dans la suite de la fic (oui il reviens ...) il va s'en prendre encore pleins mais alors pleins la gueule.**

 **En tout cas je te remercie ma Queen de me suivre et de me lire.**

 **Riska:**

 **Oui Scott a le don d'abandonner son sous disant frère des qu'il en a l'occasion, alors dans ma fic je le remet a ca place vu que dans la série, Stiles lui pardonne tout le temps.**

 **La nouvelle saison va être une tuerie, Liam, Theo et j'en passe ça va déchirer même si ça manque de Derek des le premier episode**

 **Guest:**

 **Merci de me lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi**

 **TW ne m'appartirtnt pas c'est la propriété exclusive de Mr Davis Jeff, sauf l'histoire est a moi et les deux méchants**

 **Allez on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:** **Le jour ou tout a commencé ou comment Derek Hale a transformé sa meute en gamins à cause de sa connerie.**

 _"1 semaines plus tôt"_

Stiles se réveilla doucement sur un oreiller ferme qui se balançait au rythme de sa respiration, attend d'où son oreiller se balancé, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un torse ferme, il releva la tête et tomba sur le visage endormit de Derek

Mais au lieu de s'effrayer, il contempla la vue qui lui était offerte, Derek avait tellement l'air épanouie, heureux en paix avec lui-même quand il dormait, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi se magnifique visage pouvait se deformer quand il était réveillé, et en parlant de réveillé il sentit quelque chose de dur dans le boxer de Derek collé à lui, attend double bug, Derek...Boxer...contre lui et la son cerveau se mis en marche, il cherchait comment il était arrivé la, avait il ? ou alors ils avaient ?

_ Ne t **e fais pas des nœuds au cerveau, je t'ai ramené chez toi après ta dispute avec Scott**

_ **Ne prononce plus son nom** , grogna Stiles

_ **Et comme tu dormais** , continua Derek faisant comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, **je t'ai mis dans ton lit** , Derek se redressa tout en le gardant dans ses bras, **ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi je suis aussi dans ton lit** , Derek se tut en entendant les battements frénétiques de Stiles et l'odeur de la tristesse profonde, il lui souleva le menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

_ **Stiles** , souffla Derek, **s'il te plait regarde moi**.

Stiles éclata en sanglots et s'engouffra plus profondément dans ses bras, bizarrement cela ne gênait absolument pas Derek, il n'avait jamais été trés tactile, on pouvait même dire que ca l'horripilait, mais avec lui tout était diffèrent, son instinct de protection et ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient surpassé la gène et le voir aussi triste lui brisait le cœur. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles continuait d'être ami avec Scott alors que celui-ci été aussi ingrat, lui qui avait été présent tout le long de ces deux dernières années sans rien demander, sans jamais se plaindre.

Bon il est vrai que Derek l'avait un peu bousculer, plaquer contre toutes les surfaces dure comme les murs, mais c'est ca façon a lui de se rapprocher de cette odeur entêtante, mélange de miel et de caramel avec une touche de pêche, cette odeur qu'il avait sentit dans la foret lors de leur première rencontre, et qui depuis l'obsédé.

Stiles se rendormit se sentant en sécurité et apaisé, et vu l'heure tardive le shérif allait bientot rentrer, alors à contre cœur, il se sépara de Stiles, l'allongea puis rabattit la couverture.

Avant de sauter par la fenêtre, Derek l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres.

_ **Je promet de prendre soin de toi, personne ne te fera du mal.**

Derek ouvrit la fenêtre jeta un dernier coup d'œil a son compagnon et sauta rejoindre sa camaro.

OoOoOOOOO

Tamara le sentit de loin, elle sentit le lien indéfectible et naissant de deux âmes sœurs, un loup garou Alpha et un humain Alpha, elle avait bien eut raison de faire confiance a l'aura de la voyante qu'elle avait sacrifié.

Sur le siège avant de sa voiture un chat, au pelage tigré noir et gris, leva le tête vers la jeune femme et miaula.

_ **Oui mon trésor, nous nous rapprochons de notre but, une fois le sacrifice de ses deux personnes rien ne pourra nous arrêter a nous la vengeance**.

Tamara accéléra en entrant dans Beacon hills.

OooOOoOOoo

Dans le manoir calciné des Hale, actuelle tanière des deux Hale male restant et refuge de la meute, une reunion au sommet faisait rage, les sujets de conversation, et bien c'est simple il y en a deux en simultanée ce qui donnait un brouhaha impressionnant.

D'un cote on cherchait quel moyen sadique pouvait faire souffrir Scott McCall, bien sur Peter présidait cette discussion avec Jackson et Erica, et de l'autre on cherchait un moyen pour mettre définitivement Papa et Maman ensemble tout ca sous la presidence d'Isaac avec Danny, Boyd et Lydia.

_ **Isaac je suis pas fan du nom papa et maman, Stiles n'est peut être pas très viril mais il est pas efféminé** , déclara Danny

_ **Je suis d'accord avec toi mon petit Danny** , Lydia réfléchit puis expliqua, **c'est pour différencier la nature des rapports que l'on entretien avec chacun, regarde Derek, son cote viril, brusque très commandant, en même temps c'est l'alpha, mais lui je le voit plutôt gronder et punir, ou alors t'apprendre a te battre, ce qui est déjà le cas pour les loups ici présent.**

_ **humhum**

_ **Désole Peter je pensais que tu étais encore mort** , s'excusa faussement

Lydia devant le regard amusé de Peter

_ **Pas grave je pensait que tu étais intelligente** ….

_ **Ca suffit vous deux,** Boyd a parlé...

_ **Bon j'en était ou** , Lydia réfléchit, **ah oui, pour Stiles c'est le cote maternelle de la relation, lui il console les cœurs, cajole des bobos, cuisine des cookies, protège les personnes qu'il aime au péril de la sienne, c'est une maman louve, tu comprend le raisonnement.**

Tous autour d'elle avait cesser de discuter, écoutant attentivement les explications, et tout approuvèrent de la tête même Jackson.

_ **Donc Maman Stiles** , déclara Danny tout sourire, **Allez les amis je dois y allez ma mère m'attend, on se voit demain** , dit-il en partant

OOooooOooO

Derek se gara devant le manoir et huma l'odeur ambiante, il sentit toute sa meute présente, iil sentit la joie venant d'elle, l'excitation d'être la tous ensemble, les discutions venaient bon train, des chamailleries venant de Isaac et Peter, il y avait aussi un début de dispute chez Lydia et Jackson, _ah l'amour vache_ , ils y avait les mots doux venant de Erica et Boyd, Derek se sentait bien et cela faisait longtemps que ca ne lui était pas arriver, il rangea son sourire et remit son masque impassible puis entra

_ **Qu'est que vous foutez la, vous avez pas de maison, vous me prenez pour un chenil** , dit Derek en passant la porte.

_ **T'as bouffé Stiles ou quoi, t'as le même humour merdique** , s'amusa Jackson avant de se taire sous les grognements de Derek

Lydia s'approcha de Derek et posa sa main sur son épaule tout en lançant un regard noir a Jackson.

_ **Comment va-t-il** ? demanda t-elle inquiète pour son ami

_ **Il souffre, il pleure, mais bientôt tout ca va changer**...

Derek sentit deux odeurs bien connu arrivé en dérapage contrôlés, Melissa McCall et …. _merde le Shérif_ , Derek sentit une angoisse poindre dans son estomac, le shérif et l'infirmière Melissa sentaient la peur et l'angoisse, le cœur de l'infirmière battait a 100 a l'heure tandis que celui du shérif aurait put sortir tellement il frappait fort contre la cage thoracique.

Derek prit peur pour Stiles, s'il avait disparut ? il le laisse vingt minutes, non mais c'est pas possible...

Il fut interrompu par les deux nouveaux arrivants.

_ **Que ce passe t-il shérif ?** , demanda Derek angoissé mais gardant son masque impassible.

_ **Monsieur Hale** , salua le shérif en s'adressant a Derek, **les enfants** , en se tournant vers les six adolescents, **je viens a cause d'une affaire qui vient d'arriver et je pense que cela vous concerne tous,** dit il sous le regard étonné de l'assemblée

_ **Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez Sheriff Stilinski**

_ **Ne cherche pas a lui cacher Derek** , annonça Melissa, **il est au courant de tout, meme de toi Peter sort de ton trou** , Peter arriva dans le salon comme un prince.

_ **Comment** , commença Derek avant d'être interrompu par le Sheriff

_ **Je suis pas devenu le sheriff de cette ville en jouant au Cluedo, j'ai enquêté sur d'étrange phénomène de cette ville, et puis mon fils se trouve régulièrement sur les lieux de crimes, ensuite il y a eut l'histoire étrange parlant d'un lézard géant avec Mr Lahey Senior, dont vous êtes le réfèrent actuel de son fils ici présent, puis Mlle Reyes qui depuis votre rencontre ne souffre plus de sa maladie et qui du jour au lendemain devient une femme fatale, bien sur il y a Jackson et l'histoire du fourgon de police et j'en passe des meilleurs, Melissa a eut la bonté et l'intelligence de ne pas me mentir comme vous tous ou mon fils,** **heureusement qu'** **elle m'a confirmer tout ca sinon je serais devenu fou**.

John Stilinski regarde l'assistance et reprit avec un air plus grave.

_ **Par contre une chose est arrivé en ville, a déjà fait trois victimes** , le Shérif sortit trois dossiers de sa sacoche et les tendit à Derek et Peter, **trois femmes, toutes les trois aujourd'hui, une ce matin et les deux autres cette après midi, elles ont été égorgés a la carotide puis éventrer, les organes sortis puis elles ont été allongés et entouré d'une sorte de symbole que je connais pas,** John sortit des feuilles de chacun des dossiers **, ca ressemble a une Etoile a l'envers, bien sur j'ai réussit a faire le liens entre elles, j'ai découvert qu'elles faisaient partie d'un groupe qui se prétend sorcières, quoique maintenant je sais que les loups garous existent alors des sorcières ca devrait as m'étonner.**

Derek, Peter accompagné de Lydia regardèrent ensemble les dossiers, puis cette dernière remarqua un détails sur chaqu'unes des photos ou se trouvaient les victimes

_ **Dites moi shérif, le véritable nom de Stiles c'est bien** …

_ **Vous avez remarqué aussi** , coupant la jeune femme dans son élan, son fils ne lui aurait jamais pardonner d'avoir laissé filtrer son véritable nom même s'il était écrit en arrière plan sur chaque photo, **et oui je crois qu'il ai visé**.

A la fin de cette phrase les yeux Derek virent rouge, et regarda lui aussi les photo en approfondie remarquant un nom qui revenait a chaque fois.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a parler et il fut une seconde fois interrompu par un bruit de voiture ce qui l'énerva, il prit une grande respiration et se renfrogna a l'odeur qui arrivait

Tous les loups avaient bien sentit eux aussi l'odeur du sang et de la magie, Derek leur demanda de ne pas sortir et sous aucun prétexte

_ **Le premier qui sort je lui arrache la gorge avec mes dents**...

_ **Laisse ça à Stiles, il s'en lasse jamais...** , rigola Erica qui s'étouffa en voyant la tête du shérif

Derek sortit et se retrouva en face d'une belle jeune femme a la chevelure brune ondoyante, des yeux vert turquoise un petit nez en trompette, des lèvres fines sur visage de poupon, un corps longiligne, des jambes interminable dans un jean slim noir, une taille fine et une poitrine abondante et ferme tenue pas un chemiser en soie noué a la taille, chaussé dans des petits escarpins bleu ciel, à ses coté un chat aux regard perçant et troublant;

_ **Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, alors foutez moi le**...

_ **Mais qu'il est insolent ce loup, n'est ce pas Hansel,** demanda la jeune en se tournant vers son chat qui miaula comme donner une réponse, **ses parents ne lui ont surement pas appris la politesse et le respe.**...

_ **Fermez la** , hurla Lydia excédée par le comportement insolant de la jeune femme, **à votre place je partirais sur le champs, avant que LES loups présent n'ai envie de vous arracher un a un vos membres.**

Derek respira difficilement, sa colère refaisait surface, cette femme avait anéantit le contrôle qu'il avait réussi a instauré depuis plusieurs semaines depuis qu'il avait admis ses sentiments pour ... Stiles

Mais oui penser a Stiles le calmé et l'apaisé, sa nouvelle ancre, son nouveau repère dans le vie, son compagnon, Derek se mit a penser a lui et sa colère disparut, une sensation de bien être l'envahit.

_ **Alors j'avais raison** , observa la sorcière, **tu as trouvé son compagnon** , elle se tourna finalement vers Derek et le sonda, **et d'après se que je peux ressentir sur ton aura c'est un male et un humain, j'avais réussit a avoir son nom mais pas ces caractéristiques, franchement qui appellerait son fils Genim...quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?**

Le groupe se figea au regard de John puis il se tourna vers la sorcière ensuite vers Derek et enfin vers les jeune, retourna vers la sorcière et revint sur Derek.

_ **Derek … c'est quoi cette histoire de compagnon …je peux avoir une explications...**

_ **John** , fit Melissa en se rapprochant de lui, **je crois qu'on a un problème plus urgent** , Melissa pointa un doigt en direction de la sorcière qui avait fermé les yeux et marmonna quelques chose, John sortit son arme et pointa en direction de cette dernière.

Les loups se transformèrent sous les yeux choqué de John, Lydia recula avec Melissa

_ **Shérif,** Derek se mit devant le Shérif et d'une voix plus bestial qu'humaine il lui demanda, **reculez... s'il vous plait, s'il devait vous arriver malheur, Stiles me le pardonnera...**

_ **LA FERME** , hurla la sorcière, **j'arrive pas a me concentrer** , son visage se tordit de colère puis ouvrant les yeux elle chercha quelque chose mais ne le trouva pas, se qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus, **ou est il ?**

La sorcière menaçante s'approcha du groupe, un vent violent commença a s'abattre sur le groupe, Derek resta devant John, les autres betas se soutenait mutuellement et Peter entoura Melissa afin de la protéger des rafales de vents et de poussières.

_ **Ou est l'alpha Humain, dites moi ou se trouve Genim Stilinski ?**

_ **Même pas en rêve Salope, cria Erica**

 **_ Jamais tu ne t'approcheras de lui** , continua Isaac

_ **Et si tu t'approche je te jure je t'égorge,** hurla Derek **.**

Le vent se calma soudainement, la sorcière eut un rictus pour sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de toute la meute.

_ **Je ne compte pas le tuer si c'est-ce qui vous fait tant peur, j'ai juste deux trois question a lui poser, et puis il me faudra de son sang...**

Derek sentit le sien ne faire qu'un tour, il se jeta sur la sorcière qui ne vit rien arriver, l'attrapa a la gorge et la souleva.

_ **Approche toi de lui et je te tue, il n'y aura ni seconde chance, ni second avertissement**

Soudain les loups se tinrent les oreilles, Derek, Peter et les trois autres loups, se retrouvèrent au sol souffrant et sonné, la sorcière arrêta de siffler et commença a réciter une formule a voix basse

 _"Pour retrouver se que l'on m'a volé il y a 300 ans_

 _J'invoque l'esprit des âmes damné sacrifié récemment_

 _A travers le vide espace et le trou du temps_

 _Retrouvez vos corps d'antan et vos âmes d'enfants_

 _Et que seul l'amour d'un compagnon, d'un ami, d'un mari et d'un amant_

 _Brisera a jamais cette enchantement"_

Dans un nuage de poussière et d'éclair sous le rire tonitruant de la sorcière, une lumière éclatante les aveugla et elle disparut laissant Derek se relever étourdit, la sorcière était partie.

_ **Dites vous avez comprit ce qu'elle a baragouiné la sorcière parce moi.**...

Derek s'arrêta devant le spectacle ahurissant que se présentait devant lui ,les six adolescents et les deux adultes qui étaient présent cinq minutes avant, avaient laissé la place a six enfants d'environ cinq ans et deux adolescent d'environ quinze ans, seul Derek et Peter semblait rester adultes.

_ **Euh mon neveu ! je crois que tu as un problème, je dirait même sept gros problèmes** , Peter explosa de rire devant le tête perdu de Derek .

_ **Je suis dans la merde** , soupira Derek

* * *

Je sens déjà que Peter va s'éclater pas vous ? Danny va t'il adorer son petit Isaac miniature ? Stiles va t'il déjà péter un câble ?

Alors verdict


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **je me posais la question est ce que poste ou pas, et bien je poste, je pense des fautes doivent se cacher dans ce texte comme Charlie dans ses livres, je suis toujours a la recherche d'un ou d'une beta (dés que je le ou la trouve vous le saurez), j'essaie de faire au mieux pour l'ortho, la gramm, ou même pour que ce soit digeste et compréhensible.**

 **En tout ca je veux vous dire un énorme** MERCI **, wouaw l'engouement qu'à cette fiction je suis très touché, merci encore.**

 **RW:**

 _ **Ameliemallette1:**_

 **Pour Isaac et sa mignon attitude c'est justement le prochain chapitre qui se nomme " Isaac L'Enfant Terrible Aux Yeux De Biche" tu vois le genre ?**

 _ **WM2:**_

 **Le voila le nouveau chapitre, et moi aussi j'aime Stiles en mode maman je trouve pour ma part que cela lui va bien, a materner tous ces amis.**

 _ **AKYA07:**_

 **Voila voila nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout beau, bonne lecture**

 _ **Sanga36:**_

 **Ma fan numéro un ! lol, alors les meurtres seront expliqués plus tard, une sorte de sacrifice ... faut pas trop en dire. Ah la question "pourquoi la sorcière veut le sang de Stiles" et je vais te repondre comme d'habitude ...MYSTÈRE...**

 **Pour Peter déjà je le voulais adulte, emmerdeur et surtout je voulais le voir gaga aussi avec les petites têtes blonde (oui il va être gaga de Isaac) et oui je confirme il y a du favoritisme.**

 **La réaction de Stiles tout de suite en bas ...**

 **Riska:**

 **Peter est un perso complexe et puissant, j'aime beaucoup, il a du charme, il a du chien et surtout il est hors catégorie niveau émotions et foutage de merde.**

 **Danny et Isaac miniatures ca va être une grande histoire d'amour (surtout si Peter s'en mêle)**

 **Allez je te laisse lire**

 **A tout de suite les amis, on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:** **Stiles en mode MamanSuperPower, ou comment Hale se fait prendre le pouvoir par Stiles.**

 _"6 jours plus tôt"_

_ **Oh mon dieu ….oh... mon...dieu …..oh...**

_ **C'est bon on comprit Stiles, tu veux pas te calmer** , grogna Derek lassé.

Cela faisait bien une heure que la meute d'adolescent s'était transformé en une horde de gamins a peine âgé de 5 ans, mais ce qui choqua le plus Stiles s'était son père, John Stilinski Sheriff de beacon Hills métamorphosé en jeune de 17 ans au regard désinvolte et provocateur, et Melissa McCall Infirmière du Beacon Hills Hospital en adolescente aux courbes plus qu'apprécier de son père.

_ **Deaton dites moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose** , ordonna Derek en évitant de se faire renversé par trois gamins jouant à "attraper le loup"

_ **Derek au vu de ce que tu m'as raconté, je vais chercher dans mes livres s'il existe un moyen de leur rendre leur âge normal, mais ça va prendre du temps** , Deaton se tourna vers Stiles, **tu voudras bien m'aider ?**

_ **Tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous me rendez mon père comme avant, Oh mon dieu, je vais devoir appeler son adjoint pour lui dire que mon père est souffrant et idem pour Melissa, par contre pour les louveteaux je crois que Derek va avoir du boulot...**

_ **Comment ça JE vais avoir du boulot ?** demanda Derek légèrement agacé par la situation, **tu ne comptes même pas me laisser avec ces ... avec ces morveux j'espère ?**

_ **Attend tu me prends pour une louve ou quoi, désolé mais là c'est ton problème mec, c'est ta meute, je reste juste pour mon père et Melissa... PAPA lâche moi cette cigarette** , Stiles sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre au salon, **non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné un père adolescent et fumeur** , il se tourna vers Derek, **tout ça c'est d'ta faute, comment je vais faire moi, tu étais obligé d'agresser cette ….sorcière...tu peux pas être mignon, doux, gentil pour une fois, faut que tu fasse ton grand méchant loup grincheux hein,** Stiles se rapprocha de Derek, le fixant droit dans les yeux **, moi je sais qu'au fond, mais bien au fond bien sur, se cache un cœur en guimauve enrobe de bon chocolat...**

_ **Stiles** , Derek était a deux doigts d'égorgé quelqu'un, il se tourna vers son oncle mort de rire se tenant le ventre et a la limite de s'écrouler par terre, Deaton quant a lui souria devant la scène qu'il aurait cru improbable quelques mois plus tôt.

_ **Intéressant** , déclara ce dernier

_ **Ou est-ce que j'ai mis mon appareil photo, je veux une photo de famille** , Peter parti en courant suivit par Derek qui le pourchassa a travers une partie de la maison.

_ **Ma', ma'** s'écria Jackson en s'agrippant au pantalon de Stiles, **j'ai peur me laisse pas avec pa'** , Jackson pointa Derek et chuchota, **il fait peur et il est pas gentil avec Tonton Pete, il fait que crier.**

Un silence se fit chez les adultes, malgré l'air ahuri de Stiles, il se baissa et prit Jackson dans ses bras, le regard apeuré du garçon fit flancher le cœur de Stiles.

Il connaissait Jackson depuis des années, il le connaissait fort, fier, arrogant et tres pénible, mais devant cette bouille blonde au regard perdu et apeuré, son instinct le poussa a le protéger, a LES protéger, TOUS.

Il prit sa décision, regarda Derek, puis Deaton et Peter puis enfin les quatre enfants qui s'étaient arrêter sentant un changement dans l'air.

Stiles posa son front contre celui de Jackson et le regarda dans les yeux, après un sourire réconfortant, il le posa au sol, s'étira d'un bien être intérieur comme si il venait enfin de se réveiller, comme si il savait enfin ou était sa place, il s'accroupit fermant les yeux et ouvrit les bras.

Jackson s'engouffra une seconde fois dans les bras ouvert de Stiles puis Isaac suivit de Lydia et Erica et enfin Boyd et ils explosèrent de rire tous les six par terre, en toute simplicité, heureux d'être ensemble.

Derek sentit monté dans la maison un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité, se sentit enfin apaisé, il sourit intérieurement de voir l'homme qu'il aimait heureux, mais c'est le sentiment d'appartenance de Stiles envers la meute qui lui donna le plus de joie.

Deaton de loin souri, ca se passe mieux que je ne l'aurais cru pensa t-il, pour Peter, il était juste heureux d'avoir une maisonnée remplit de bonheur et de rire d'enfant, vivement que ces deux HS (handicapées sentimentaux) se mette ensemble et nous fasse pleins de petits louveteaux.

_ **Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance petite maison dans la foret, mais on mange quand, j'ai la dalle** , déclara Peter en claquant son ventre.

_ **Toi** , **Vraiment t'as le don pour casser une ambiance** , Derek lui mit une claque sur la tête puis partit en direction de la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un plat préparé qu'il déposa sur le comptoir.

_ **Voila, le repas de monseigneur est prêt, maintenant débrouille toi, mange et tais toi.**

_ **C'est quoi ce truc** , demanda un Peter grimaçant qui observait sous toutes les coutures, tournant et retournant, le plat cuisinés du bout des doigts.

_ **C'est Français, cela s'appelle du Cassoulet, et si tu es pas content de ton repas gracieusement offert, tu te débrouille tout seul** , fit claquer Derek

Les petits sursautèrent quand Derek se mit a hausser la voix, Stiles sentit qu'il devait prendre les choses en main, il se mit a réfléchir, ordonner ses pensées, pour une fois son esprit qui partait a cent a l'heure et dans tous les sens lui servit à quelque chose

Organisation, préparation, repas, couchage, il se mit même a se souvenirs de ses séries préférées quand il était plus jeune, les séries et dessins animés qu'il aimait regarder avec sa mère après avoir fait une fournée de pâtisseries, surtout la série "The Nanny" avec **Fran Drescher** , mais il n'allait pas se comparer à Miss Fine, impossible il n'a pas la même garde robe.

_ **Bon** , Stiles se leva suivit par les petits et se tourna vers Peter, **il faudrait réaménager les chambres, je sais que pendant la reconstruction cette maison vous aviez rajouté deux chambre supplémentaires a celles existantes, donc aujourd'hui il y a quatre chambres plus celle de Peter, celle de Derek et celle d'Isaac, donc ça nous fait sept chambres au total, Peter tu te charge de préparer la chambre des petits, trouvent la plus grande et prépare cinq lits**...

_ **La plus grande est celle de Derek.**...

_ **Touche pas a ma chambre Peter** , grogna Derek en lui lançant un regard noir et qui en réponse lui sourit de toute ses dents avec l'expression "même pas peur sur le visage".

_ **Ok prend la chambre de Derek, et non ce n'est pas négociable** , Stiles se tourna vers Derek, **tu as foutu la merde tu assumes, d'ailleurs tu vas venir avec moi faire des courses, je peux décemment pas laissé mes bébés manger ce qu'il y a dans ton frigo, c'est pas sain et c'est plein de cochonneries, et vous mes bébés** , il se baissa regarda les cinq yeux braquer sur lui avec tendresse, **vous allez avec oncle Peter faire vos lit et après vous restez avec Deaton, le monsieur qui est là** , dit il en le pointant du doigt, **il est gentil, donc vous êtes sages avec lui et surtout vous etes obeissant, d'accord ?**

Les cinq bambins hochèrent de la tête pour donner leur accord.

_ **Allez Derek en route, j'ai pas que ça à faire, et on prend ma jeep.**..

_ **Ah non je conduis pas ce tas de ferraille**...

_ **D'un tu conduis rien du tout, de deux faire des courses pour une dizaine de personnes rien ne rentrera dans testostérones mobile, et de trois traite encore une fois ma superbe jeep de tas de ferraille je raye ta Camaro à coup de pelle et j'emprunte la dépanneuse de la police, je l'emmène à la fourrière, bien sur au préalable je te drogue et tu assisteras a la fin de ta jolie copine de drague...et non tu ne me feras rien après car sinon tu devras débrouilles avec tes conneries et je te hanterais jusqu'à ta vie, ok ? allez en route**.

Stiles pris ses affaires, embrassa les petits et sortit de la maison en saluant les deux hommes restant, il fit demi tour pour s'adresser aux deux adolescents qui eux étaient resté silencieux devant la télévision.

_ **Il vous faut quelque chose les jeunes ?**

_ **Des clopes** , fit John

_ **Même pas dans tes rêves** , répondit Stiles

_ **Euh**... commença Melissa, **il me faudrait des se..ser...des serviettes hygiéniques** , souffla t-elle gêné

_ **Melissa je suis pas un poilu parle plus fort**...

_ **Des serviettes hygiénique** , répéta Peter plus fort

_ **Ah d'accord, il te les faut comment, Bio, Lavable, épaisse, Maxi, Extra F**...

_ **Classique** , fit -elle de plus en plus rouge de honte.

_ **D'accord** , il se tourna la tète vers Derek qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, **bon grincheux** **tu te magnes, j'ai pas toute la fin de journée** , puis il s'adressa a Deaton, **quand on revient, on essayera de trouver un moyen pour réparer la stupidité de Derek, enfin si c'est possible**.

Derek était tétanisé, pas en mal bien entendu, il n'avait jamais vu Stiles comme ça, prenant les choses en main, un compagnon digne des meilleures louves, attentionné, prévoyant et autoritaire, et ça, ça lui plaisait de plus en plus, il se prit même a imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner dans un lit.

Chassant cette image d'un Stiles autoritaire l'attachant aux barreaux de son lit, il prit son portefeuille et le suivit comme un animal affamé suivrait l'évolution d'une viande cuisante sur un barbecue, bavant mentalement devant ce fessier moulé dans son jeans.

Les cinq petits s'agglutinèrent a la porte d'entrée suivant du regard Stiles qui leur sourit avant de rentrer dans la Jeep.

_ **Allez les louveteaux, qui veux suivre tonton Peter pour faire la chambre et embêter papa Derek.**

Les cinq se regardèrent, sourirent et suivirent Peter en rigolant de la bêtise qu'ils pourraient faire a Pa'.

Deaton regarda tout se petit monde se mettre en marche, la maison Hale vivant sous les rire d'enfants, la joie de Peter se lisait sur son visage, une joie non feinte, un vrai sourire, il savait que Derek malgré ses airs d'ours mal léché était ravi de la tournure que prenait Stiles, compagnon idéal, la seule ombre au tableau, c'est la sorcière et son sortilège, il devait s'en occuper dés le retour des deux parents... plutôt de Derek et Stiles.

_ **Talia si tu voyais tout ça, ton fils a trouvé chaussure a son pied, un être pur, intelligent, espiègle et casse cou, j'aimerais que tu sois là pour les voir**...

_ **Moi aussi,** Peter était en haut des escaliers un grand sourire sur les lèvres, **elle adorerait Stiles sans aucuns doute, surtout quand il remet Derek à sa place.**

Les deux hommes imaginaient Talia entouré de petits louveteaux, leur courant après ou dans la cuisine avec Stiles faire des pâtisseries ou alors aider Derek avec les petits, leur apprenant à se contrôler lors de leur première transformation.

Apres deux heures de temps Stiles et Derek rentrèrent des courses les bras chargés, l'aide de Deaton et Peter n'étaient pas de trop, Ils rangèrent, puis Stiles fit l'inspection de la nouvelle chambre des petits monstres, Derek grogna plus par habitude qu'autre chose mais Stiles l'ignora, puis il commença à préparer le repas sous les yeux attentif des enfants, qui avaient voulut l'aider par la suite pour la préparation et a la mise de table.

Les deux adolescents avaient aidé Peter a préparer leur chambre pendant que Deaton parti pour son cabinet chercher des livres sur les sorcières et les sorts de rajeunissements.

Apres un repas goûteux et frais, Stiles monta raconter une histoire aux petits et les coucha, ce qui fut pas une mince affaire car les petits ne voulaient pas quitter Ma' Stiles, alors il fit rapprocher tous les matelas au sol les mettant cote a cote, se coucha au milieu et s'endormit avec eux.

Derek et Peter trouvant le temps long et la maison silencieuse, comprirent en entendant six respirations calme, que Stiles s'était endormit avec les enfants.

_ **Tu va avoir de l'entrainement,** s'exclama Peter

_ **Entraînements … de quoi tu parle ?**

_ **je parle pour tes...vos futurs enfants**

_ **Je vois vraiment pas de quoi** …..

_ **Derek arrête deux secondes de faire l'idiot** , Peter se fit aucun cas du grognement de Derek et continua, **je suis heureux pour toi mon neveu, tu as trouvé ton compagnon, ce qui n'est pas facile de nos temps et en plus il a un instinct maternelle lupin très développé, un instinct de protection, un cœur pur et surtout il supporte ton caractère, c'est énorme, non ?**

_ **Peter tais toi ou je t'égorge avec mes** …

_ **dents... tu sais tu devrais changer de registre, ça devient dépasser, allez je vais me coucher,** il se tourna vers Melissa et John **, allez les jeunes au lit, et pas de râlements, Stiles a été clair, à 23h tout le monde au lit, je préfère ne pas l'avoir sur mon dos, allez hop demain vous êtes de corvée de ménage, et si vous êtes pas content voyez ça avec maman la haut**.

Les deux ados se levèrent et suivirent Peter dans leur chambre a l'étage, laissant Derek seul avec ses pensées.

 **OOoOOOOOo**

Deaton chercha dans ses livres même les plus anciens, une référence a cette sorcière, et trouva un ancien récit, sur une malédiction comprenant une meute de loups sanguinaire, un loup solitaire, une sorcière amoureuse et une Darach.

L'histoire parlait de deux êtres, une sorcière qui tomba amoureuse d'un loup garou solitaire faisant parti malgré tout d'une meute, qui pour le plaisir attaquer facilement les humains et tout ça sous la coupe d'une Darach, une druidesse noire.

La sorcière et le loup tombèrent amoureux et voulurent s'enfuirent loin, mais la Darach amoureuse aussi du loup lui lançait une malédiction, transformant celui-ci en animal de compagnie pour le punir d'aimer une autre femme qu'elle, seule un couple d'alpha, loup et humain pouvait, grâce a leur sang et a un lieu de magie puissant, délivrer le loup de celle-ci, mais rien ne préciser la quantité de sang prélevé ni le lieu précis.

Il pris le livre, le rangea dans sa sacoche pour le donner a Stiles le lendemain.

Il se mit a rire tout seul, même si la situation ne prêtait pas a rire, mais il l'a trouvé cocasse.

Stiles et Derek était des compagnons naturel, et devaient s'occuper d'un bande de cinq enfants et de deux adolescents, mais aussi d'un Peter encore plus enfantins que les cinq marmots, il allait bien rire, lui aussi allait devoir trouver son appareil photo.

* * *

Alors Verdict ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, voici le chapitre 4, le fameux chapitre du terrible Isaac, chenapan numéro 1.**

 **TW ne m'appartient pas c'est la propriete de Jeff Davis.**

 **Je pense, et je dis bien je pense que des fautes se sont dissimulés a mon insu, toujours a la recherche d'une ou d'un beta vous pouvez m'envoyez vos CV et lettre de motivation lol non sérieux si vous voulez être mon beta faites moi savoir.**

RW:

Guest:

Voila la suite fais toi plaisir

Lylypuce55:

Merci merci, je kiff Jackson, si tu aimes le câlin alors attend de voir ce que je lui réserve dans son chapitre, pour Peter je suis amoureux de se personnage ( et de l'acteur Ian Bohen ) donc je lui donne une place importante dans cette fiction, John en dragueur et Melissa en timide je me disais que ça pourrait contraster avec leur caractère d'adulte, en ce qui concerne Scott il reviendra mais pas toute de suite, il bouclera la boucle. Et voici la suite, bonne lecture.

Riska:

Il va bien falloir qu'il trouve la solution mais tkt ils auront leurs louveteaux a eux ( peut être plus terrible que ceux pressent). Stiles en maman autoritaire tu aimes ? alors la suite va te plaire. Pour les appareils photos ils vont arrivés avec Danny dans le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture et j'attend de voir ce que tu vas me proposer a la place de "J'adore".

Cassiewright:

Scott est un GROS connard ( dans ma fiction ) il va bien réussir a se racheter ? je sais pas si j'ai envie on verra je ferais un sondage plus tard. J'ai toujours pensé que Jackson était le plus fragile (avec Isaac bien sur) parce que je pense qu'il cache ses blessures familiales derrière ses paroles et son comportement alors je crois qu'il a plus besoin d'une maman que les autres. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle soit a la hauteur.

Sanga36:

Que dire ... voila la suite ? Pa'Der va encore terrorisé les louveteaux mais va se calmer un peu aussi, pas trop sinon qui Stiles va engueuler ? Peter est l'oncle gâteaux de l'histoire, il y a un passage Steter ( Non couple ) dans ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, tu me diras ce que tu en pense. Pour l'intrigue faudra attendre un peu, Deaton a trouvé une partie du mystere mais pour l'autre c'est Stiles ( toujours lui ) qui trouvera la reponse mais chut faut rien dire). bonne lecture on se retrouve a la fin pour la RW.

Nnajoh:

Voila la suite tant attendu, alors je publie cette fiction soit une a deux fois par semaine ou une seule fois mais sur un chapitre par semaine. Merci encore et bonne lecture

 **Allez on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Isaac Lahey l'enfant terrible ou la technique des yeux de chien abandonné**

 _"5 jours plus tôt"_

Stiles se réveilla doucement de sa nuit, il se sentait léger malgré le poids qui pesait sur lui. Le poids ? Stiles ouvra les yeux et découvrit deux têtes sur chaque de ses flanc, une tête brune bouclé et une tête blonde. Levant doucement la tête il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac et Jackson accrochaient a lui, dormant profondément.

Stiles souria tendrement, la journée d'hier n'était pas un rêve, mais il s'en accommodait, rien qu'a voir le sourire affichait sur le visage des deux enfants. Quand il pense qu'avant-hier encore il se disputait avec Isaac pour un projet d'éducation civique et avec Jackson pour une passe de Lacrosse trop facile a rattrapé selon Mr-Whittemore-Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur.

Rien que de les voir comme ca, vulnérable et mignon comme des agneaux, quand il aura levé la malédiction il pourra enfin se venger a sa façon, les charrier, les menacer de révéler a tout le monde leur petites manies d'enfants.

Mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était les protéger, les aimer comme ils le méritent, il sait que leurs enfances respectives n'a pas été de tout repos, l'un a perdu sa mère jeune comme lui et son père le persécuté, et l'autre enfant adopté par des parents qu'ils le considèraient plus comme un trophée que comme un enfant a aimer.

Derrière Jackson, Lydia dos a dos avec Erica qui tenait Boyd contre elle, Stiles les regardaient avec amour, il sait que quand tout sera fini, il redeviendra l'humain pathétique de la meute, enfin s'il en faisait parti véritablement, alors il voudrait profiter de ces moments le plus longtemps possible, les admirer et graver dans sa mémoire ces images de douceur et d'apaisement.

Il s'imaginait une vie de couple avec Derek, trois louveteaux gâtés par Peter, car il savait que malgré son passé, que Peter était un homme bien, il était juste tourmenté par le disparition de sa famille, alors des petits louveteaux lui courrant après, ça ne pourra que le stabiliser, et pourquoi pas lui trouvé une compagne, il fallait que Stiles en parle avec Derek.

Ah oui Derek, Stiles réfléchissait mais ne savait pas comment interpréter ses actes depuis quelques temps, le baiser, les mots lupins sur les âmes sœurs et l'imprégnation, le câlin en boxer dans sa chambre, les regards langoureux au supermarché, les clins d'œil au repas et surtout la jalousie quand le caissier lui avait de l'œil, pouvait il croire qu'ils étaient en couple, ou alors ce n'était qu'une passade, une amourette, un flirt.

Pour Stiles, sa bisexualité n'était connu que de Scott, qui ne faisait plus partit de sa vie. Il avait longtemps eut un crush pour la belle Lydia martin, qui s'est avéré être une immense amitié et une reconnaissance cérébrale, puis un tout petit crush pour le beau Isaac Lahey, faut dire qu'il est canon quand il fait pas le con, et puis son coup de cœur, son attirance indéniable pour le brun ténébreux, le chef de meute, l'alpha, le taciturne et torturé Derek Hale.

En parlant de Scott, il espérait qu'il passe des vacances pourrit pour lui apprendre a se foutre de lui, quel culot ce type, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, bon c'est vrai c'est de sa faute si Scott est devenu loup-garou, mais le nombre de fois incalculable ou il l'avait laissé tomber soit disant pour aider Alison, mais lui qui l'aider ….. Derek!

Stiles doucement réveilla les deux garçons sur lui voyant que le réveil marquait 10h13, il était grand temps de se lever, mais surtout s'étaient les voix de son père et de Peter qui le décida, sentant la dispute venir.

_ **Doucement les garçons, réveillés calmement** , Stiles se leva déposa Jackson et Isaac sur le matelas, **allez Lydia, Erica et Boyd on se réveille, c'est l'heure, je vous ai laissé dormir tard parce que c'est le vacances mais on a pleins de choses a faire** , Les autres enfants se levèrent, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux tombant, deux bâillements, et un étirements mit fin a la nuit.

_ **Bon d'abord les filles, Lydia et Erica vous prenez cette salle de bain, je vous envoie Melissa** , dit il en pointant la porte a cote de l'armoire a Derek, **puis les trois garçons vous me suivez je vais demander à Peter de vous aidez**.

Quand il fut en haut des marches, il s'arrêta et demanda a Peter de monter l'aider avec les garçons pour leur toilette et pour les changer.

_ **Pourquoi moi** , bougonna Peter, **demande à Derek ou à …...non vaut mieux que ce soit moi** , Peter regarda Derek affronter John Stilinski Junior au combat du regard, car ce dernier voulait boire un café noir en fumant une cigarette, ce qui lui était interdit, ordre de Ma'Stiles.

Peter monta au premier, prit les trois garçons, embrassa Stiles sur la joue pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

_ **Ma' pourquoi t'a droit a un bizou de Oncle Pet' et pas moi** , s'écria Isaac les yeux pétillant de malice.

Stiles toujours interdit après le geste de Peter, qui rigolait de se bêtise, sursauta quand Derek grogna de mécontentement, et marmonna une phrase incompréhensible en bas des escaliers.

Peter et Isaac se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, Jackson toujours accroché a stiles se cacha derrière lui en voyant Derek, et Boyd se mis de lui pour le protéger du haut de ses cinq ans.

_ **Melissa ?** demanda Stiles pas impressionné pour un sous du comportement impulsif et grognon de Derek, **peux tu t'occuper des deux filles s'il te plait ?**

Melissa sortit de sa chambre passa devant Stiles, hocha la tête pour donner son accord et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Derek.

_ **Vous voulez bien allez vous laver et vous changer les enfants et je parle pour toi aussi Peter quand je parle des enfants** , Stiles ne bougea pas d'un millimètre fixant toujours Derek gravement.

Peter parti avec Isaac et Boyd, pour Jackson, Stiles du se baisser et le rassurer.

_ **Ecoute mon grand, tu vas avec Peter, tu te lave, tu t'habille et après tu reviens avec moi d'accord ?**

Jackson regarda Stiles puis Derek et revint vers Stiles.

_ **Je sais mon grand, mon dieu** , Stiles prit Jackson dans ses bras et le serra, n **e t'inquiète pas mon bébé, Derek ne me fera rien, ni a toi ni aux autre d'accord, n'es pas peur.**

Jackson sortit de l'étreinte, embrassa Stiles sur la joue et parti rejoindre les autres.

Stiles se releva et descendit jusqu'à être face a face avec Derek.

_ **Derek, va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de grogner, tu fais peur a Jackson, et pour l'amour de dieu, bordel fais des phrases, je sais que tu sais en faire, j'ai déjà entendu ta voix, qui est plutôt sexy, alors s'il te plait dis moi quelque chose au lieu de aboyer, hein.**

Stiles attendit mais Derek s'était arrêter à "sexy", son cerveau avait bugué, et ses yeux fixaient sans relâche les lèvres tentatrice de Stiles, ses hormones bouillaient, sa langue passer et repasser sur ses lèvres, il avait le feu dans le caleçon.

_ **Putain Derek**...

_ **Langage Peter** , hurla Stiles.

_ **Désolé, nom d'une femme de joie payante, Derek sort de cette baraque, tu as … comment dire ça poliment...le cerveau du deuxième sous sol qui sent jusqu'ici et tes hormones embaument la maison, alors DEHORS c'est insupportable ou alors trouvez vous un hôtel...**

_ **Ça suffit** , s'écria Stiles, **toi** , dit en désignant Derek, **dehors vas te calmer, et toi la haut fini avec les enfants, moi je vais préparer le petit déjeuner léger des enfants, après on ira faire une petite ballade en foret, toi la bas** , pointant du doigt son père, **je te vois écrase moi cette cigarette ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter, je vous signale a tous que des enfants habitent cette maison actuellement, je ne veux ni insinuation graveleuses, ni grognements inutiles, ni cigarettes, OK ?**

Les deux hommes et l'adolescent esquissèrent devant son autorité mais seul Derek aperçut la lueur vert émeraude luire dans les yeux de Stiles.

Derek sortit du manoir heureux mais inquiet, cette lueur ne ne pouvait signifier qu'une seul chose, Stiles était un Alpha Humain, ce qui le rendrait fort même très fort une fois le rituel d'accouplement accomplit, mais le problème était qu'il était vulnérable en cas d'attaque tant que ce n'était pas fait, Derek se mit a courir en direction de la clinique de Deaton.

Dans la maison, au premier étage, Boyd qui avait fini de s'habiller, aida Jackson a enfiler ses vêtements tandis que Peter et Isaac était toujours dans la salle de bain.

_ **Dis oncle Peter, tu crois que Pa'Derek il nous aime ?**

Peter se retourna vers le jeune Lahey et vis un garçon triste derrière l'apparence jovial, il renifla une seconde et se qu'il sentit lui arracha le cœur, Isaac sentait la tristesse, la peur, et l'inquiétude.

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui, et frottant sa tignasse lui répondit tendrement.

_ **Oui bien sur qu'il vous aime, n'en doute pas, tu sais Derek a une façon bien a lui de communiquer ses sentiments, il grogne, trop mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne vous aime pas, d'accord**.

Isaac se jeta dans les bras de Peter qui le réceptionna et l'entoura avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra, la tête de Stiles apparut dans l'encadrement tout sourire et demanda s'ils avaient fini car les autres étaient déjà en train de dévorer les pancakes aux myrtilles qu'il avait préparés, ni une ni deux Isaac sortit et descendit les marches en courant sous les recommandations de Stiles en matière de sécurité.

_ **Merci** , dit Peter.

_ **Je vois pas de quoi tu parle** , fit innocemment Stiles.

_ **Merci de m'avoir laissé gérer ça, je ne pensais pas que tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser m'occuper d'enfants.**

Stiles se tourna vers Peter, le visage impassible et les bras croisés.

_ **Tu sais Peter, je vais être franc avec toi, tu m'as terrorisé, coursé, agressé, menacé et j'en passe et des meilleurs, mais je sais moi, je sais que tu es une personnes bien, je sais que tu as un cœur magnifique, tu as perdu tes repères quand le feu a décimé la famille hale, quand tu es resté des années en semi coma** , Stiles s'approcha de lui, tendis la main et la posa sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce, Peter toujours a terre ferma les yeux et s'enivra de l'odeur sucré et de la caresse rassurante de Stiles, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Derek avait put en tomber amoureux, il comprenait aussi comment les enfants pouvaient trouver en lui une figure rassurante et protectrice.

Stiles avait le don d'apaiser les gens quand il n'était pas en mode hyper actif, les souffrances qu'il avait encaisser au fur et a mesure des années étaient devenu sa force, les abandons de Scott l'avait fait relativiser, Peter trouvait ce jeune homme bien plus fort que lui a bien des niveaux.

_ **Euh Ma' tu fais quoi avec Oncle Pet ?**

Peter sursauta et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver celui la, Stiles toujours face a Peter, lui souri et se retourna vers le petit monstre.

_ **Dis donc jeune homme, tu devrais savoir qu'on frappe a une porte avant d'entrer.**

_ **Désole Ma' mais c'est urgent, Pa' est en bas, il a pas l'air content, et Jackson a peur, Boyd arrête pas d'embêter Tonton Deaton avec ses questions**...

Stiles lâcha Peter et partit en courant vers le Rez-De-Chaussée.

_ **On court pas dans les escaliers** , cria Isaac, Peter éclata de rire sous la remarque.

La matinée passa doucement, après le petit déjeuner des enfants, Stiles décida de les emmener faire un pique nique au bord de l'étang situé a quelques kilometres, derrière le manoir, il prépara les paniers sous l'œil de Derek qui faisait semblent d'écouter les recherches de Deaton, tandis que Peter et Melissa s'occupaient des affaires à prendre pour la baignade.

Quand tout le petit monde fut prêt, Stiles organisa les groupes dans les voitures, Jackson, Isaac avec lui et John, Boyd et Deaton avec Peter et Lydia, Erica avec Melissa dans la voiture a Derek.

Durant le trajet aucuns incidents fut a déplorer, sauf Peter qui semblait devenir fou sous les questions incessantes de Boyd.

Le lac était isolé, si bien que personne ne venait jamais ici, étant sur la propriété des Hale, ils étaient les seuls a en bénéficier.

Le lac était entouré d'arbres, les enfants pouvaient rester a l'ombre, sans prendre de coups de soleil, s'ils le souhaitaient, ou alors barboter dans l'eau car sur les premiers mètres de la rive, ils avaient pieds.

Lydia avait pris un livre dans la bibliothèque de Derek et lisait tranquillement sur sa serviette, Peter jouait avec Isaac et Boyd, Jackson faisait une sieste juste a cote de Stiles, Derek quant a lui s'était éloigné le regard toujours fixé sur lui, Deaton dans une chaise de plage bouquinait, Melissa et John s'éclataient dans l'eau un peu plus loin.

Au bout de deux heures Derek se coucha pas très loin de Stiles, et s'endormit.

Isaac prit un seau, le remplit d'eau et doucement s'approcha de Derek avec pour intention de le vider sur lui.

Isaac lança l'eau sur Derek, qui sous la surprise se leva d'un bond et fit rougeoyer ses yeux, Isaac prenant peur tomba en arrière.

Peter voyant la scène commença a s'approcher, mais fut stoppé par le regard de Stiles.

Isaac renifla, et des larmes vint perler ses yeux, il avait peur, il voulut juste faire une blague mais Pa'Der lui avait fait les yeux rouge, il voulait pas le mettre en colère.

Derek ne sachant pas quoi faire devant la mine triste d'Isaac, se tourna vers Stiles, celui-ci haussa les épaules et d'un mouvement de tête lui enjoignait de s'occuper d'Isaac.

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui, s'agenouilla et les pris maladroitement dans ses bras.

_ **Je suis désolé Isaac, je t'ai pas entendu arriver, mais comprend que tu m'as surpris** , Derek l'embrassa sur le front, **tu veux qu'on aille tous les deux dans l'eau un peu plus loin de la rive** , Isaac hocha la tête et s'agrippa a lui, **allez c'est partit.**

Derek souleva l'enfant et le mit sur son dos, il entra dans l'eau et nagea avec un Isaac aux anges .

Peter s'approcha de Stiles, en regardant son neveu plus loin avec Isaac heureux dans les bras.

_ **C'est moi ou Isaac avait déjà une technique redoutable étant enfant, il a amadouait Derek en deux secondes tout en clignant des yeux et en larmoyant.**

_ **Effectivement, tu as raison,** affirma Stiles en caressant la tignasse de Jackson qui dormait toujours, **adolescent cette technique est pas mal, mais étant enfant, elle est imparable, je sens qu'on va avoir de la technique des yeux de chiens battus pendant un moment.**

 **OOooOOOOOoo**

Rentrés au manoir depuis une heure, tout le monde était calme, Isaac, Boyd et Erica étaient dans la chambre pour se reposer accompagner de Melissa, Jackson regardait la télévision en compagnie de Peter et John, Lydia lisait toujours un livre dans un fauteuil à cote de Deaton.

Stiles était dehors admirant le soleil se coucher, il pourrait rester là des heures entières, le vent frais qui caressant son visage, l'odeur des arbres qui chatouillait ses narines, et les bras de Derek qui l'entourait depuis plusieurs minutes, tout ça n'avait pas de prix.

_ **Dis moi Derek, quand tout sera fini, je veux dire la malédiction et le retour à la normal, je vais devenir quoi ?**

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par la ?**

_ **Je veux dire** _ **Toi, Moi et la meute**_ **, je vais devenir quoi pour vous, Est-ce que je vais retourner dans ma vie d'humain pathétique et pitoyable, l'humain qui sert a rien et qui sait pas se defe**...

_ **Veux tu te taire pour une fois et m'écouter** , Derek le retourna pour lui faire face, **tu n'es ni pitoyable, ni pathétique et je ne veux plus entendre que tu ne sert a rien, Stiles Stilinski, tu es une des personnes les plus belles que j'ai rencontré, tu es intelligent, honnête, fidèle** ….

_ **Dis moi tu ne décrirai pas un chien par hasard**...

_ **Laisse moi finir bon sang, donc je disais, ah oui fidèle, alors oui tu es casse pied, assez lourd des fois, hyper actif ça joue pas en ta faveur, mais c'est comme ça que je t'** …...

La sonnerie du téléphone de Stiles retentit et fit le jurer.

_ **Oui allo...oh mon dieu Danny comment tu vas …... euh Isaac euh c'est compliqué …...non je peux pas te le passer... bon passe demain tu verras par toi-même …...non Danny ne t'inquiète pas... oui...a demain.**

Stiles raccrocha et se tourna vers Derek …..qui s'était envolé dans la nature le temps de l'appel.

Stiles resta un moment seul dehors a réfléchir, il se demandait si Derek allait bien lui dire les trois mots qu'il espérait entendre sortir de sa bouche, mais vraiment il l'espérait, en attendant il entra dans le manoir car une dispute commencé entre John et Peter.

_ **C'est deux là vont me rendre chèvre, je vous jure...Papa jette moi cette satané cigarette, mais dans qu'elle langue je dois te le dire...très drôle en Klingon, bravo, tu as au moins de la culture cinématographique.**

* * *

Alors plut ou pas plut ... Sondage Scott:

Vous avez 5 chapitres (durée) pour me dire si vous voulez que Stiles pardonne a Scott.

Si la réponse est non: Pourquoi donnez moi des arguments

Si la réponse est oui: dites moi POURQUOI VOUS ME FAITES CA, excusez moi c'est mon cote a MORT SCOTT, qui se réveille, non j'adore Scott n'en doutez point mais pas dans ma fic, donc si oui dites moi pourquoi aussi lol

Allez au prochain chapitre, et une petite RW ne fais pas de mal ( Je sais que Sanga31 va me laissait un pavé ihiihihihihih) bisous les petits loups a la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tout chaud tout beau voici le cinquième chapitres de ma saga LMDPC, faites vous plaisir.**

 **Par contre je ne le redirais pas, actuellement je n'ai pas de bêtas, et j'essaye de m'améliorer questions fautes si vous en voyez désolé.**

 **TW ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Mr Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire (qui vous plait apparemment)**

 **Petit coup de gueule, je suis pas du genre à me vexer ou a m'énerver...mais il y a un début à tout, n'est pas ? qu'il y ai des fautes je m'en excuse (encore) mais si vous lisez ma fiction pour lister les fautes ou alors si ça vous choque, vous pouvez vous arrêter ICI, j'écris pour mon plaisir et pour vous faire partager mes envie de fiction, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, et de patience mais bon, alors désolé (ENCORE) je n'ai pas de beta, MAIS j'en cherche, promis c'est vrai.**

RW:

Cassiewrigt:

ce chapitre est axé sur Jackson d'ou le titre lol mais il y a du Issac et j'adore trop ce que j'en ai fait, la complicité avec Danny sera de mise dans le prochain chapitre. Stiles et Peter une grande histoire et c'est pas fini. Cette fois ci c'est du Derek/Jackson tu vas voir comment un petit bout de chou le remet a sa place.

Jlukes:

C'est pas compliqué de dire JE T AIME mais pour Derek c'est très dur mais t'inquiète pas il va y arriver voici un début de prise de conscience, faut dire merci Jackson. Bonne lecture

Sanga36:

Désolé désolé je me suis trompé dans le pseudo, mais wouaw la pavé que tu m'as écrit, merci j'ai rigolé comme un abruti dans le bus en le lisant, je pense que cette suite devrait te plaire.

Lobos:

je suis DÉSOLE, j'essaye de faire la moins de fautes possible...et non je suis pas dislesqusique lol, et je suis toujours a la recherche d'un beta, j'espère que ce chapitre sera moins encombré de fautes, bonne lecture en tout cas et merci de me lire malgré tout.

Nnahoj:

Pour Erica, son perso sera développer a partir du prochain chapitre, mais j'ai mis un passage tout mignon a la fin de ce chapitre. je te souhaite bonne lecture.

Riska:

Dis moi t'es amie avec Sanga36 non ? question rw vous êtes trop forte, merci encore. Ce chapitre a une bonne dose d'émotion fais toi plaisir.

Ameliemallette:

Pour Scott, la décision en reviendra au nombre de Oui ou de Non, pour l'instant personne ne veux du pardon facile donc Scott va en baver.

WM2:

j'adore la relation Steter et elle va continuer t'inquiète pas, disons que Peter sera la personne qui va permettre a ses deux la de s'ouvrir l'un a l'autre.

Lylypuce55:

Des câlins, des bisous encore et encore, ca arrive, pour Derek ca commence à se dérider (Merci Peter).

 **Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Jackson le peureux ou comment Jackson prend du courage par amour

 _"4 jours plus tôt"_

_ **A peine levé, tu grognes déjà Derek, tu crois pas que tu abuses un peu, ce sont des enfants alors arrête de leur grogner dessus.**

Stiles était déjà fatigué de sa journée et il venait juste de se lever.

Les cinq enfants étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre, Stiles leur avait promis avant de les coucher, qu'au réveil ils feraient tous ensemble le petit déjeuner et des cookies trois chocolats pour le goûter, alors bien sur dés le levé du soleil, nos cinq petits chenapans s'étaient réveillés et courrait dans le salon, excités de faire cet atelier pâtisserie.

Bien sur tout ce ramdam dans la maison n'avait pas plus à Mr Le Grincheux, à qui on avait coupé sa nuit de sommeil.

Peter quant à lui, était mi figue mi raisin, heureux de pouvoir participer a cette vie de famille mais aussi ennuyé de n'avoir put dormi un peu plus longtemps.

_ **Allez les enfants on va préparer les Pancakes et les Gaufres, après on fera du chocolat chaud, on préparera la table et on va se remplir l'estomac, quand vous aurez fini, Derek Peter et Melissa vous ferons votre toilette, vous habillerons.**

Vous pourrez sortir dehors, vous amusez et profiter du soleil car il fait beau, à midi on fera un barbecue et cette après midi on fera des cookies avec Danny.

A l'appellation du prénom, Jackson sursauta doucement tout en tenant le pantalon de pyjama de Stiles, tandis que Isaac sautillait de joie sur le canapé.

_ **Qu'y a t-il Jack ?** demanda Stiles sentant un changement d'humeur chez le jeune garçon.

Jackson leva la tête vers Stiles et sourit, le jeune homme put voir des étincelles briller dans ses yeux, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement de bonheur, ce que ressentit instantanément Derek.

De sa position stratégique, c'est-à-dire dans son fauteuil, Derek voit tout, mais seul une personne l'intéresse, Stiles.

Derek observe le jeune homme, si beau, si fier, le sourire qu'il donne sans compter aux louveteaux devraient lui être destiné, il sait qu'être jaloux d'enfants est puéril et injustifié, mais c'est comme ça, il veut Stiles rien que pour lui.

Hier soir sous la véranda, le tenant dans ses bras, s'était grisant, euphorisant, il s'était sentit complet, enfin presque.

Ce maudit coup de fil, l'avait coupé dans son élan, heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore près à lui dire ces trois petits mots qui peuvent changer une vie, leur vie.

D'ailleurs pouvait-il les lui dire sans se faire rejeter, non impossible, il voit, sent et ressent les émotions de stiles quand ils sont proche l'un de l'autre, il n'y a aucun doute, alors vaux mieux pour lui d'attendre que cette histoire de malédiction soit fini et il se lancera, Derek se leva et s'apprêtait a sortir quand Stiles le dévisagea étrangement.

_ **Quoi ?** , grogna t-il sans le vouloir question d'habitude.

_ **Tu comptes allez où comme ça, tu n'as rien oublié ?.**

_ **tu veux un bisou avant que je sorte, peux être ?**

Stiles se mis à rougir, ses joues auraient put s'enflammer sous la gène, Peter au loin resta estomaqué devant la phrase de son neveu, jamais il ne l'avait entendu répliquer de la sorte, il se dit qu'enfin Derek se réveillait et allait commencer à se comporter en compagnon, mais quand il vit Derek sortir sans un mot de plus laissant Stiles seul avec la smala, il se promit d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui plus tard dans l'après midi en attendant il prit les garçons et les monta suivit de Melissa et les filles pour laisser Stiles un peu seul.

Stiles regarda Derek partir, il se doutait bien qu'une vie familiale hypothétique avec Derek Hale serait dur, mais si l'avenir lui réservait ça, lui s'occupant d'enfants et de la maison et Derek qui sort je ne sais où et na rentre je ne sais quand, si il revenait bien sur, cette vie il en voulait pas.

Il sait pertinemment que Derek n'es pas du genre romantique ni tactile encore moins démonstratif, mais Stiles ne veut pas de vie comme ca, il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, actuellement cinq enfants avaient faim, un grand adolescent et deux ados dont un essayait de s'esquiver pour fumer.

_ **Mierda , me tiro el cigarrillo y me ayude a preparar el desayuno** *, s'écria Stiles à son père, **tu vois, j'essaie avec une autre langue, désole je ne connais pas le klingon.**

John sortit en courant de la maison la cigarette à la bouche en s'esclaffant.

Stiles laissa tomber pour cette fois et partit dans la cuisine commencer à preparer les ingrédients et ustensiles prévus pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Pendant se petit lapse de temps, il se mit a cogiter sur sa futur possible union avec Derek, il tourna et retourna la situation dans tous les sens possible, mais rien ne semblait assez bien, alors il se demanda si s'était une bonne idée, malgré l'attirance qu'il eprouvait envers Derek, il etait fou de lui, cette situation ne lui semblait pas allez dans le bon sens et sa conclusion n'etait pas très positive.

_ **Tu devrais attendre avant de tirer un trait sur une "futur possible union** ", Stiles se retourna et tomba sur Peter qui le regardait gravement, j'ai laissé les garçons en haut avec Melissa car j'ai sentit ton humeur s'aggraver et tes sentiments mitigés, je sais que Derek n'est pas parfait, mais il à de bons cotés...

_ **Alors ils sont bien cachés** , Stiles secoua la tête, **non c'est pas vrai, je les ai vu mais**...Stiles s'arrêta de parler, la boule dans sa gorge et son estomac se faisait plus grosse, ses peurs les plus profonde refaisait surfassent, l'abandon, la trahison, l'exclusion et le rejet furent ses seules amies durant des années et il avait peur, ces émotions Peter pouvait les sentir sur Stiles, elles émanaient de toutes les pores de sont être, Il voulait que Stiles les fasse sortir, mette un mot dessus.

_ **Mais quoi ?**

_ **J'ai peur Peter, j'ai peur de me retrouver encore seul, j'ai peur d'être éloigné de vous quand cette histoire sera fini, quand les cinq adorables enfants qui sont en haut, redeviendront des adolescents qui ne peuvent même pas me voir en peinture, et qui me repousseront, j'ai peur de perdre Scott c'est idiot et c'est un idiot mais j'ai peur de la perdre, j'ai peur de perdre mon père et toi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre, mais j'ai surtout peur que Derek me rejette, je sais que mes peurs sont infondées mais elles sont présentes** , Stiles s'effondra au sol de la cuisine ses larmes coulèrent telle une cascade dans une rivière, Peter n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher que Jackson et Isaac coururent et se jetèrent dans les bras de Stiles et le serrèrent très fort.

Peter regarda la scène et s'ému dans tant d'amour, il sait que malgré la malédiction, les sentiments des ados devenues enfants n'ont pas changé envers Stiles.

Jackson, malgré son comportement hautain et prétentieux, était le premier à se soucier de celui qui l'avait protéger durant la période Kanima.

Isaac sous ses airs de petit con rebelle cherchait en permanence l'approbation et l'affection, non de Scott, mais de Stiles.

Erica avait été amoureuse de l'hyper actif pendant des années pour se rendre finalement compte qu'elle était plus admirative de sa façon de voir la vie et les gens.

Boyd ne disait pas grand chose, mais il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme pour son culot et son audace.

Et Miss Martin voyait en lui un adversaire mental et un jeune homme d'une loyauté sans borne.

Peter, lui, avait su voir derrière le masque de sarcasme, un etre fragile mais fort à la fois, quand il lui avait proposé la morsure, il savait que malgré la tentation, Stiles voulait rester un humain, et c'est cette volonté de s'affirmer humain dans une meute de loup qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il serait un beta, ou même un alpha digne de ce nom, la preuve devant lui aujourd'hui.

Il décida qu'il irait voir Derek pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête, il fallait que Derek rassure Stiles, sinon il le perdrait, ils le perdraient tous et ce n'était pas envisageable.

Stiles, les deux enfants dans les bras, sécha ses larmes et remercia les enfants de leur câlin réconfortant, il posa a terre Jack et Isaac puis se leva.

_ **Alors on les prépare ces pancakes ? Les enfants** , cria Stiles pour ceux qui étaient reste en haut, **vous descendez on va préparer le pti dej.**

Les trois autres enfants arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine suivit de Melissa qui tenait toujours le veston de Lydia en main.

OoOOoooo

Derek s'enivra de ce parfum sans personne autour pour le déranger, il s'engouffra dans le lit où l'odeur était la plus présente, ne laissant que le haut de la tête sortir de la literie, il huma et huma encore les les draps.

Nom de dieu qu'il avait envie de faire sien Stiles, le loup n'en pouvait plus de l'avoir si proche mais si loin en même temps.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui balancer cette phrase, mais surtout de partir comme ça, ah oui, la jalousie.

La jalousie de voir Stiles s'occuper de la meute, ces cinq morveux, plus que de lui, le loup est jaloux et Derek est jaloux, nom de dieu il était foutu.

Ils devraient être tous les deux fiers de la position et de l'acceptation de Stiles à l'égard de la meute et surtout pour son rôle d'Alpha Humain, Louve de substitution pour les cinq louveteaux, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'étaient pas LEURS louveteaux, LEURS progénitures.

Alors pour se calmer, enfin façon de dire parce que là où il était ses nerfs étaient peut être calmé mais sa libido était au maximum, il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul endroit sur pour être tranquille.

La chambre de Stiles

Nu, dans les draps de l'adolescent, il s'imaginait le jeune homme frottant sa virilité contre la sienne, leur bouche se dévorant l'une l'autre sans jamais se lâcher juste pour respirer assez d'oxygène pour recommencer, leurs mains se baladant le long de leurs corps enfiévrés et suant de désir, leurs jambes entremêlées, Stiles le griffant sous le poid des soupirs de leur plaisir, et après ce long préliminaire, Derek poursuivrait son chemin jusqu'à l'antre vierge du jeune homme et il pourrait enfin …...

BipBipBip...BipBipBip...

_ **Putain mais c'est pas vrai, je vais tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui.**

Derek ragea d'être interrompu encore une fois avec Stiles, même si ce n'était que dans son imagination, il se leva la virilité tendu comme une corde d'arc et chercha son téléphone pour l'éteindre.

Quand il vis de qui venait l'appel, il décrocha.

_ **Oui …... Comment ca quand est-ce que je rentre ?...Y a une d'urgence ?... Quoi ? …. Je suis chez Stiles pourquoi ? …...Ok je te rejoins au hangar, je te préviens Peter y à intérêt ace que se soit impor... Ok ok j'arrive.**

Derek raccrocha interrogateur, un problème avec Stiles, mais pourquoi se donner rendez vous au hangar, sans perdre plus de temps il se rhabilla et partit direction le hangar a bus.

OOooOOOOO

_ **Ma' ?** , Jackson s'approcha doucement de Stiles qui surveillait John et Melissa faire la vaisselle tandis que lui préparait la viande pour le barbecue.

_ **Oui mon ange, qu'est que je peux faire pour toi ?** , Stiles stoppa son activité et se tourna vers lui.

_ **Tu aime Pa'Der comment ?**

Stiles figé, se demandait lui-même comment il pouvait aimer Derek, puis il s'accroupit et se retrouve face à face avec la petite tête blonde, lui prit la main et l'approcha de son coeur.

_ **Il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour décrire comment je l'aime mon bouchon, il te suffit d'écouter les battements de mon cœur pour comprendre que je l'aime c'est tout, pourquoi me demandes-tu ca ?**

_ **Il t'a fait pleurer, et moi j'aime pas quand tu pleures, tu dois être tout le temps joyeux, moi je veux que tu sois tout le temps heureux** , Jackson sourit s'approcha de Stiles et l'embrassa sur la joue, **s'il te fait encore pleurer, eh ben moi je le tape.**

Stiles s'esclaffa devant la bouille déterminé de Jackson, il le prit dans ses bras et lui promit de ne plus être triste, et que Papa Derek sera plus gentil a l'avenir, enfin il l'espérait au fond de lui.

Isaac, Lydia, Boyd et Erica arrivèrent derrière et lui firent un câlin aussi.

_ **Moi s'il recommence je lui tire dessus** , dit John toujours entrain d'essuyer la vaisselle.

_ **Toi tu feras rien du tout sinon on ne va pas au cinéma ensemble compris** , Melissa pointa son doigt sur la tête de John, **si tu crois que je vais sortir avec un tireur fou, tu te trompes** , elle se tourna vers l'évier arrêta l'eau et sortit de la cuisine pour allait ouvrir a la personne qui avait sonné a la porte d'entrée, Stiles ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passait, mais d'un côté il s'en foutait, il avait cinq amours dans ses bras.

Stiles se leva et demanda aux enfants d'aller dehors le temps dehors le temps qu'il finisse les brochettes, tous acceptèrent sauf Jackson qui resta a ses cotes.

_ **Euh Stiles** , demanda Melissa, **il y a Danny à la.**...

Melissa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jackson courut en direction de la porte d'entrée suivit de près par Stiles.

_ **Wouaw Stiles tu fais du babysitting maintenant, ce petit garçon ressemble trait pour trait à Jackson qui il était petit,** déclara Danny avec Jackson dans les bras

_ **Jackson c'est mon nom** , s'écria fierement le petit garçon.

Danny s'arrêta deux seconde et regarda attentivement le petit dans ses bras.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Stiles qui acquiesça devant son regard interrogateur.

_ **C'est...c'est …. non c'est pas possible, c'est vraiment** ….

_ **Oui Danny c'est vraiment Jackson, bon allez rentre, vient t'installer que je t'explique la situation et surtout ne panique pas j'en ai encore quatre comme ca, Lydia, Boyd, Erica et Isaac et j'ai deux ado, mon père et Melissa** , dit Stiles en pointant la jeune femme qui se tenait a ses cotés.

_ **Ok, j'ai besoin d'une bière mais surtout que tu me raconte tout depuis le début.**

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent pour la cuisine, Melissa sortit s'occuper des enfants avec John.

Stiles raconta l'histoire des deux derniers jours sans omettre de détails, pendant qu'il finissait le repas de midi, sous les questions d'un Danny mort de rire avec Jackson accroché à lui.

Danny posa Jackson qui immédiatement courut s'accrocher à Stiles.

_ **Tu sais Stiles, faut pas croire mais Jackson était comme ca au début de notre rencontre on se connait depuis nos 5 ans, et il avait tout le temps peur d'être tout seul, alors il s'accroché a son père ou a sa mère, mais ils ne voyaient ca que comme un signe de faiblesse, je me demande encore pourquoi il l'ont adopté, il est si fragile, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est mon frère et voir le regard plein d'amour que tu pose sur lui me dis que tu feras un père extraordinaire**.

Stiles se sentit gêné du compliment, mais étrangement fier.

_ **Ma' …... DANNY** , cria Isaac qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et se jeta sur lui.

Danny étonné se demandait se qu'il venait de se passer mais quand il vit le regard bleu et les bouclettes il st instantanément qui il avait dans ses bras.

_ **Mon dieu Isaac, t'es trop mignon même enfant, je voudrais te croquer**...

_ **Danny, tu attendras qu'Isaac soit grand pour le croquer, tu veux bien** , Stiles avait sortit tout en souriant.

Danny se raidit et regarda Stiles, qui continua.

_ **Les enfants allez voir John et dites lui de préparer le barbecue s'il vous plait, ne vous inquiétez pas Danny reste avec nous** , rajouta t-il en voyant les regard triste des deux garçons qui s'illuminèrent devant Danny qui approuva.

_ **Tu sais mon petit Danny, faut pas être voyant pour** _ **"voir"**_ , Stiles fit les guillemets avec ses doigt, **l'attirance qu'il y à entre vous, je sais que tu craque pour mon petit garnement, et je vois bien qu'il a un faible gros comme ça** , Stiles fit un geste en écartant ses bras, **pour toi, alors quand cette histoire sera fini, vous me ferez le plaisir de discuter...ou autre à votre guise, mais réglez moi vos histoire avec vos putains d'hormones.**

Danny sourit et demanda a son tour.

_ **Une vrai mère Juive, et toi alors avec Mr Sourire Joyeux, ça va finir comment ?**

Danny déchanta quand le sourire de Stiles fana pour laissait place à une regard et une mine triste, Stiles devait être maudit, cette journée ne faisait que lui rappeler ses doutes et ses craintes.

Jackson arriva à cet instant là et prit la main de Stiles, le faisant se baisser par la même occasion puis lui chuchota une phrase a l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le sourire.

Danny observa la scène d'un œil extérieur et la trouva touchante, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles était devenu si triste quand il lui avait parlé de Derek, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Peter s'annonça avec Derek.

_ **Eh oh les enfants j'ai ramené Papa, il était caché**...

Jackson courut et tappa de sa petit mains la jambe de Derek qui se stoppa immédiatement.

_ **T'es pas gentil** , cria Jackson de toutes ses forces, **tu as fais pleurer Ma'Stiles, pourquoi tu l'as fait pleurer, on fait pas du mal à ceux que l'on aime, je veux que Ma' rigole, je veux …..qu'il nous fasses des gâteaux, je veux...je veux qu'il soit heureux, il mérite ….. d'être heureux** , Jackson se mit a pleurer tout en secouant de sa main le jeans de derek.

Derek, jeta un œil perdu sur Jackson et releva la tête pour tomber sur toute la meute, Peter la mine basse, Isaac dans les bras de Danny, les deux filles proche de Melissa, Boyd main dans la main avec John et Stiles en arrière.

Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre, ses larmes menaçaient encore de couler, Jackson, son petit Jackson avait mit les mots sur sa peine, ses doutes, ses petits mots d'enfants résonnaient encore dans sa tête mais surtout il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant tout le monde, il voulait disparaitre, partir se cacher sous une montagne, il voulait se cacher car il sentait le regard de Derek sur lui et cela le gêner plus qu'autre chose.

Stiles recula s'appuyant au comptoir, puis s'excusa et partit en courant vers le jardin, direction la foret.

Il courut et courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il se foutait que ses poumons brulent, que ses muscles forcent par tant d'efforts, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il ne pouvait pas rester devant le regard de Derek, il avait peur.

il rippa sur un caillou, se tordit la cheville et chuta durement sur le sol, laissant ses larmes coulaient, hurlant sa douleur et sa peine, il sentait la crise arriver.

_ **Stiles, calme toi** , se dit-il, **tu dois te calmer pour eux, pour tes**...

_ **STILES** , Derek hurla s'entend une crise de panique arriver chez Stiles, il avait pris peur quand il l'avait vu partir, il avait fallut l'intervention de Peter, enfin intervention, une droite, pour le sortir de sa léthargie et le poursuivre.

Et quand il s'était rapproché de son but, il a sentit la crise de panique de Stiles, l'odeur du stress et de l'angoisse.

Stiles dos appuyé contre un arbre, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa crise, Derek s'approcha doucement et pris son visage entre ses mains.

_ **Calme toi Stiles, s'il te plait calme toi** , Derek embrassa Stiles ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer.

Stiles laissa ses larmes coulaient, et pleura encore quand les bras de Derek le soulevèrent, il accrocha ses bras autour de ses épaules nichant son nez dans son coup, ce qui fit de l'effet aux deux males, Derek et le loup.

_ **Je suis tellement désole, je crois que nous allons devoir avoir une discussion** , Stiles se raidit, **mais** **ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi** , Derek se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis le ramena au manoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes de marche tout le monde les laissa passer sans un mot, seul Jackson les suivit à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'étage supérieur dans l'ancienne chambre de Derek.

Il déposa Stiles endormit sur le lit et se retournant fit un signe a Jackson de s'approcher.

_ **Jackson à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te fais la promesse de ne plus faire pleurer Stiles, ni le rendre triste, sache bien une chose, c'est que en tant qu'adulte, Stiles et moi nous serons amenés à nous disputer de temps en temps** , Jackson s'approcha plus de Derek ne le lâchant pas des yeux, **cela ne veux pas dire que l'on ne s'aime pas, ni qu'on veux se faire du mal, c'est notre façon de communiquer**.

Jackson s'allongea à cotes de Stiles puis Derek se coucha à son tour entourant Jackson et Stiles de ses bras et s'endormirent tous les trois.

OOoOooOOO

Peter sourit comme un enfant heureux, la discussion qu'il a eut avec Derek dans le hangar plus la crise inattendu de Jackson lui avait donné raison, il avait bien fait de se mêler de leur histoire, tout commençais à s'emboiter.

Les enfants avaient repris leur jeu en attendant que Peter finisse les grillades, John et Melissa flirtaient dans le jardin plus loin, Danny courait après Isaac pour rigolait et le couple Sterek faisait une sieste avec le héro du jour Jacskon, tout allait très bien, sauf que son portable sonna, Deaton l'appelait.

_ **Oui Deaton...Je comprend …...Pour l'instant ils sont occupés... je leur dis dés qu'ils se réveillent...Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre on fais un barbecue, vous pourrais leur dire...D'accord à tout de suite.**

Peter sourit encore plus, si tout ce passait bien, la meute pourrait devenir invincible grâce à Stiles, mais fallait s'occuper de la sorcière, il s'en occuperait demain.

Danny sortit son appareil photo de son sac et commença à prendre des clichés de tout le monde, les enfants s'amusaient prenant des poses, Lydia lisant une livre sous un arbre, Erica faisant une grimace et tirant la langue, Boyd bombant le torse faisant le fier, Peter et les enfants préparant la table, John et Melissa surprit en plein bécotage.

_ **Danny je peux te le prendre deux minutes ?** demanda Erica.

Danny lui confia et elle partit courant en direction de la maison, après plusieurs minutes, Erica revint avec l'appareil et un grand sourire fier sur le visage, Elle donna l'appareil et repartit en courant vers Peter, a qui elle chuchota quelques mots.

Intrigué Danny consulta les photos prisent par la petite blonde, et découvrit trois magnifique photos.

Sur chacune d'elles, on pouvait voir Jackson entouré des deux hommes, tous les trois endormit, l'air paisible, il était face à Stiles aux creux de ses bras, et derrière Derek les entouré de ses bras, comme pour les protéger.

_ **Puis je ?** demanda Peter en tendant la main, **j'aimerai garder un de ces souvenirs, ça fait longtemps que j'attend ce genre de moment.**

Danny tendit une des photos à Peter qui s'empressa de la ranger dans son portefeuille.

* * *

*Nom de dieu, jette-moi cette cigarette et aide moi à préparer le petit déjeuner

Alors verdict ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Je suis de très bonne mais alors de très bonne humeur malgré la lourdeur et la chaleur de Paris; alors dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai décidé de vous donnez un troisième chapitre cette semaine, _alors pourquoi me direz vous, ça fais trop_ , _oula il veut nous gavez_ et bien non car ce petit chapitre dédié a l'intelligence de Lydia est court, c'est juste pour vous donnez des informations supplémentaires sur la vilaine ( vu se qu'elle a vécu je me demande comment elle est pas devenu vilaine plus tot mais bon passons).**

 **Comme d'habitude je prete TW a Jeff Davis, euh non c'est l'inverse, j'emprunte Tw qui appartient a Jeff Davis, Sauf... la vilaine et l'histoire.**

 **RW:**

Nanadu33980:

Fais toi plaisir ma belle

Lylypuce55:

Jackson est trop mignon mais prend toute la vedette je vais devoir l'envoyer en pension, non je plaisante mais il sera moins présent dans les deux prochain chapitre Danny oblige.

Cassiewrigt:

Merci merci. Jackson je l'imagine comme ça étant enfant, je crois que si Jeff me demande d'écrire l'histoire de Jackson je lui ferai un truc de ce genre. Il y aura encore des petits steter comme ça, j'aime la relation Stiles/Peter. Et pour Stiles c'est pas fini les malheurs.

Felixsamaaa:

voila pour te faire plaisir mon grand et merci encore

Sanga36:

EUH...

voila pour toi un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, des réponses eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet encore des questions, alors tu m'aimes comment ?

Lobos:

Non non et non, je ne suis pas fâché ni vexé, c'est surtout sur le coup, que j'ai prit la réflexion un peu mal, disons que j'essaye de faire partager mes envies et faire plaisir dans mes fictions, alors oui je fais des erreurs et des fautes qui sont plus des fautes d'inattention qu'autres choses, et quand on se focalise trop sur les fautes et pas sur l'intérêt et l'histoire de la fiction je me demande si on me lit pour compter les fautes ou pour le plaisir de me lire, tu n'es pas la seule à me faire cette réflexion, mais c'est le sens qui me vexe, pas la formule, les critiques constructives sont toujours bonnes a prendre. Et merci encore de me lire, je pense que j'ai pas fais beaucoup de fautes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Lydia La Princesse Aux Livres ou comment une enfant de 5 ans trouve le secret de la sorcière.**

 _"5 jours plus tôt"_

Melissa s'occupa de mettre les crudités dans les assiettes des enfants tandis que Peter servit la viande grillé du barbecue à toute la tablé, quand il sentit Deaton arriver près du manoir.

_ **Danny veux-tu bien allez ouvrir, Deaton arrive, et il n'est pas vraiment l'air de très bonne humeur** , fit il en humant.

Danny se leva et alla ouvrit au druide, qui fulminait contre certains propriétaires d'animaux qu'il trouvait inconscient.

_ **Alors mon bon ami, que t'arrive t'il, tu avais l'air de meilleur humeur tout à l'heure au téléphone !**

Deaton secoua la tête làs de son travail, non pas des animaux mais des humains qui les maltraités.

_ **Rien de grave, une affaire dont je m'occupe et qu'il va falloir que je règle** , fit Deaton en s'asseyant, **où sont Derek et Stiles ?** , il tourna la tête vers les enfats, **et je vois qu'il manque aussi Jackson.**

Peter se tourna vers Erica et Danny, sourit et s'approcha pour lui montrer la photo de son portefeuille.

_ **Voila où ils sont** , Peter était ravi du sourire qu'affiché le druide, **les choses avance bien, enfin j'espère que ca ne va pas stagné, tu connais Derek, il va lui falloir du temps.**...

_ **On n'a pas le temps Peter, j'ai beau chercher dans mes livres je n'ai rien trouvé de plus, sur cette Tamara McDowell, que ce que je t'en ai dis, et mes sources cherchent encore, si cette femme est vraiment celle que nous recherchons, elle a réussit à disparaitre pendant 300 ans alors qui sait où elle peut-être maintenant et comment lui faire briser le sort,** Deaton baissa la tête vers son assiette mais n'y voyait rien, il réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités envisageable mais aucunes ne lui semblaient bonne, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier Stiles ni Derek, il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser les enfants, le Shérif et melissa dans cette état non plus, il soupira.

_ **Te prend pas la tête Deat', mange on verra après** , Peter fut attiré par un mouvement en bout de table.

Miss Martin se tortillait comme si elle était possédée par le diable, mais Peter savait qu'elle ne faisait ça que quand elle savait quelque chose mais qu'elle n'étais pas sur d'elle, un combat intérieur en quelque sorte.

_ **Lydia, princesse, ca va ?** Peter observa un peu plus la jeune enfant, et s'aperçut qu'en faite, elle essayait de retirer un vieu calepin de sous ses fesses.

Lydia se leva et s'approcha la tête basse puis tendit le calepin à Deaton.

 **OooOoOOOo**

Derek se réveilla le premier de la sieste improvisé, il savait où il était et qui était dans ses bras.

Jackson recroquevillé sur son flanc gauche tenant son tee shirt avec ses petites main, la tête posé sur son épaule et Stiles juste derrière, un bras recouvrant Jackson et Derek, ses jambes collé à la sienne, sa tête reposant sur son bras.

Mon dieu, pensa t-il, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans eux.

Il observa la mine reposé de Stiles, ses traits fins, son visage lumineux, ses lèvres tentatrice,se corps doux posé pas loin de lui, il devait absolument se calmer, un enfant dormait entre eux.

Il se leva doucement faisant bien attention de ne réveiller aucuns des deux.

Jackson se tourna vers Stiles et gigota pour se blottir dans ses bras, qui les resserra automatiquement.

_ **Hum...hummhummm...** , marmonna Stiles, **je t'aime Derek...ne m'abandonne pas...s'il te plait.**

Derek sentit son cœur se serré, il contourna le lit, s'approcha doucement de son aimé et l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres.

_ **Moi aussi Stiles je t'** …...

Il entendit Peter l'appelait le sachant réveiller depuis la cours arrière.

Derek grogna et s'éloigna des deux anges endormit, puis descendit rejoindre la meute dehors.

Quand il sortit de la maison il pouvait sentir le sentiment de fierté venant de Peter et Deaton à l'encontre de Lydia, il se demanda alors quelle trouvaille elle avait fait pour que les deux hommes puisent avoir une telle fierté.

_ **Qu'avez-vous trouvé? bonjour Deaton !** , puis il se tourna vers Peter et attendit la réponse.

_ **NOUS, n'avons rien trouvé, mais la petite princesse** , dit il en s'approchant de Lydia, **elle a trouvé des documents traduit par ta mère, sur la sorcière.**

_ **Ma** ... **ma mère, comment as-tu trouvé tout ça Lydia ?** demanda Derek interloqué.

Lydia n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour répondre, Derek fronça les sourcils et s'interrogea sur son silence.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'abaissa à son niveau, puis poae sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la petite fille.

_ Pourquoi tu as peur, ou de quoi as-tu peur plutôt ?

Lydia releva la tête et fit le moue honteuse d'une petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise, puis elle marmonna une phrase que seuls les loups garous purent l'entendre tellement elle avait parlé bas.

Derek se releva tellement vite qu'il lui fit peur.

_ **Non princesse n'est pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas** , Derek l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras, **merci Lydia moi-même je n'aurais pas pensé à fouiller dans la bibliothèque de ma mère, bravo tu es un chef** , Derek l'embrassa sur la joue et elle rougit comme une tomate.

il s'approcha de la table s'assit et posa Lydia sur ses genoux, il picora dans une assiette de la viande et écouta Deaton.

_ **Je vous préviens moi-même je n'étais pas au courant, cela date des débuts de ta mère en tant qu'alpha** , Deaton se tourna vers les enfants, **si vous alliez vous détendre les pattes avant de passez au dessert** , les enfants ravis de pouvoir sortir de table, ne firent pas prier, John et Mélissa les suivirent pour les surveiller, seule Lydia resta sur les genoux de Derek.

Deaton raconta l'histoire.

 **OoOOOOOO**

 _Il y a 300 ans, Beacon Hills n'existait pas, les humains n'avaient pas encore colonisé cette partie la du territoire américain, l'esclavage était monnaies courante, et les amérindiens se faisaient décimer a tour de bras._

 _Sur ce territoire vierge seuls deux tribus de loups garous vivaient et coexistaient a peu pres pacifiquement, Le Famille Gregor et la famille Hale._

 _La famille Hale était une puissante famille et une grande meute, leur Alpha était sage, respecté par sa clairvoyance et sa bonté envers sa famille et sa meute, mais craint par sa cruauté et sa férocité envers ses ennemis et traitre._

 _La famille macDowell était plutôt du genre hors du commun faites uniquement d'alphas, six pour être plus précis et accompagné par une druidesse et un loup solitaire, mi loup garou mi sorcier a l'écart._

 _Un jour l'alpha de la meute Hale trouva une jeune fille évanouie au bord d'un étang pendant une de ses rondes autour de son domaine._

 _La prenant avec lui, il la ramena dans sa maison et entouré de sa famille, il aida la jeune fille au passé douloureux a revivre._

 _Cette jeune fille s'appelait Tamara MacDowell, fille de Emelyne et Igor MacDowell, famille pauvre de l'ouest du pays, après avoir été vendu par ses parents, elle fut traité en souillon, violé et battu avant de pouvoir s'enfuir en tuant l'homme qui l'avait acheter._

 _Au début méfiante, elle fut rapidement accepter et choyée par la famille qui lui avait ouvert leur porte, leur cœur et confié leur secret._

 _Au fil du temps elle rencontra l'autre meute, et tomba amoureuse d'Hansel, le loup scandinave et solitaire, qui partagea son amour pendant deux ans._

 _Au fil du temps la druidesse qui était amoureuse du loup solitaire fit en sorte de piéger la jeune fille en faisant croire a se meute qu'elle l'avait vu pratiquer la magie noire, la magie des morts, la magie de la possession des âmes._

 _Chassée par la meute Gregor elle se refugia chez sa famille d'adoption, la meute Hale et fut prorogé un temps, mais une guerre des clans commença sous les ordre de Ginnypher la druidesse devenu la Darach sous la colère et la jalousie, elle lancé sorts sur sorts afin de posséder l'esprit de meute de la famille sous sa protection et en fit une armée fidèle et dévoué, une armée de zombies sous son pouvoirs, 6 Alphas plus une dizaine d'omégas qu'elle avait trouvé par ci par là, et déclara la guerre._

 _Pendant trois semaines, les affrontements eurent lieu, une partie de la meute Gregor avait trépassé définitivement, mais une grande partie de la meute Hale aussi avait perdu des membres._

 _Tamara voyant le mal qui se propageait et décida de se sacrifier a la Darach pour arrêter le massacre._

 _La Darach, ne voyant que le pouvoir, aveuglé par sa folie et sa colère, lança un sort d'immortalité sur la jeune pour qu'elle ne puisse pas mourir mais voir les personnes cher a son cœur vieillir et crever devant elle._

 _Malheureusement Hansel se jeta devant sa bien aimée et pris le sort de plein fouet, étant un loup garou et un sorcier, le sort eut un effet diffèrent et le transforma en chat noir._

 _Dans le désordre et la confusion de la bataille, Tamara prit son amour et s'enfuie loin de Beacon Hills, nulle se sut ce qu'il advint d'eux._

 _La bataille fut gagné par la meute Hale, après des semaines de combat, mais les pertes étaient lourdes, plusieurs membres de la famille de l'alpha furent tués, des alliés décimés, mais la Darach fut vaincu, défiguré, éventré et écartelée puis elle fut jetée d'une falaise encore vivante._

 _puisiez vous, mes descendants retrouver cette jeune fille et son bien aimé et lui dire que tout ceci n'était nullement de sa faute et qu'elle puise trouver le remède a son malheur, vous aussi vivez votre vie, aimez les êtres qui ont de l'importance pour vous quel qu'il soit, car un malheur est si vite arrivé._

 _Réécriture du journal de la meute d'Edward Derek Hale par Talia Hale._

 _Edward Derek Hale_

 _1683-1728_

 _PS: Puisses-tu, mon fils, devenir un grand homme et un grand loups comme ton ancêtre._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Maman_

 _Talia Hale_

 **OOoOOOoOo**

Durant la lecture du texte, Lydia s'était endormit dans les bras de Derek qui la maintenait fermement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, il était sidéré par l'histoire de cette femme mais des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Comment était-elle devenue une sorcière, comment avait-elle fait pour vivre aussi longtemps, où était-elle passée toutes ses années et pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant mais surtout pourquoi voulait-elle s'en prendre à Stiles.

il savait qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses de suite, alors il se décida, il prit la decision d'entamer le rituel d'union avec Stiles, il devront d'abord discuter ensemble de l'avenir et des changements qui allaient s'opérer, que se soit pour lui, pour Stiles mais aussi pour l'ensemble de la meute mais cela ne devait plus attendre.

Il coula un regard vers la petite blonde dans ses bras et le remercia silencieusement puis l'embrassa sur le front.

_ **Dis moi mon neveu** , Peter pencha la tête vers lui un sourire franc accroché aux lèvres, **as-tu pris ta décision ?**

Derek le regarda, retourna sa visage vers Lydia et sourit, oui il avait enfin prit sa décision, l'histoire de cette jeune femme lui avait fait prendre conscience que la vie pouvait être une sacré chienne, et que si demain Stiles venait à disparaitre, il n'aurait pas fait le centième des choses qu'il voudrait faire avec lui.

_ **Oui** , dit il, **je suis prêt**.

A peine ses mots prononcés, il sentit ses yeux rougir et une vague de puissance l'envahir, comme si on lui insuffler du pouvoir, il s'était jamais sentit pareille.

Mais ill sentit Stiles se réveiller à l'étage et tous entendirent Jackson hurler.

Derek déposa Lydia dans les bras de son oncle en courut vers dans la maison vers la chambre.

Quand il entra, il vit Jackson dans un coin de la chambre regarder avec terreur Stiles.

Debout au centre de la pièce, Stiles s'arquait dans tous les sens comme si son corps était parcourut de courant électrique, ses yeux ouvert brillaient d'un vert émeraude fluorescent, un halo blanc l'entourait.

_ **Derek** , gémit-il en levant la main dans sa direction, **s'il te plait arrête ça** , **j'ai...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** , Stiles hurla de douleur quelques secondes et tout s'arrêta avant que Derek ne puisse bougeait le petit doigt.

Stiles s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon au sol, évanouie sur le coup, Peter et Deaton arrivèrent juste après et Derek ordonna à Peter de prendre Jackson qui commençait à pleurer.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas sortir, il voulait restez avec Stiles, mais Peter le retint et le sortit de la chambre, Jackson pleurait et hurlait, gesticulant dans tous les sens pour se libérer de l'emprise Peterienne, qui le descendit en bas pour le calmer.

Derek relava Stiles et le recoucha dans le lit pendant qu'il énuméré ce qui venait de se passait.

_ **Derek je crois qu'il va falloir commençais le rituel très vite**...

_ **Dis moi se qui se passe** , grogna Derek toujours les yeux rivés sur Stiles écoutant ses battements de cœur et sa respiration revenu a la normal.

_ **La raison de ma venue aujourd'hui est justement pour ca** , dit-il en désignant un tatouage qui se formé sur le torse de Stiles.

_ **Qu'est-ce que**..., Derek regarda de plus le tatouage, une tête de loup de profil sur le cote droit accolé à une tête humaine de profil sur le coté gauche et un croissant de lune bas enchevêtrant les deux.

_ **Ta mère m'a parlé un jour de se symbole et de la signification mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverais aussi vite**...

_ **C'est QUOI ?** hurla Derek a moitié transformé, **que signifie ce tatouage Deaton, et je te préviens, pas d'énigmes.**

_ **C'est un symbole magique, un symbole d'union d'alpha, mais Derek il manque un élément à ce symbole, il manque vos initiales et tant qu'elle n'y sont pas** , Deaton recula et continua, **tant qu'elles n'y sont pas, n'importe quel Loups Alphas peut revendiquer Stiles.**

* * *

Alors qui veut me tuer ? j'ai décidé de rajouter un nouveau loup alpha sexy en diable, danseur de salsa et cuisinier hors pair, tout le monde a droit a sa chance en amour non ? j'ai pas trouvé son nom encore faites moi vos propositions ! A mardi


	8. Chapter 7

**Alors on acceuil bien gentillement avec une ovation enorme ma nouvelle Bêta, Nanadu33980, merci a toi demoiselle aux bonbons.**

 **Nous sommes lundi et le lundi c'est ...non pas spagetti, le lundi c'est un nouveau chapitre de LMDPC, tout beau et corrigé, lol.**

 **TW appartient a Jeff Davis, la sorciere, le chat et l'histoire m'appartiennent, et LE NOUVEL ALPHA appartient a ma bêta et moi même.**

 **Oui oui un nouvel Alpha, il faut bien de la concurence un peu, il beau, il chaud, il sent le sable brulant sous le soleil en plein zenith, hummmmm, moi je l'aime mais vous c'est pas sûr, ;).**

 **Allez on passe au RW ( Ca fait tres jeu tele cette phrase)**

 **RW:**

Nanadu33980: Pour le nom on l'a trouvé lol

SachaLaBlonde: Si si un autre Alpha, il est sexy et muy caliente, et pour la B..., oh et puis zut, pour la baise faudra attendre un peu. Et pour te dire la vérité sur la meute, oui quand ils reprendront leurs apparences originels, il est prévu qu'ils se souviennent de tout et que ... (Spoliers en mode river song )

Jlukes: Ma douce reine, ne me tuer pas maintenant sinon on saura jamais comment fini la fic, parce que moi je sais comment elle finie, hiihhihihi. Pour le prenom du NA, tu le saura aujourd'hui, hum suspense...

CassieWrigt: Je me suis fais plaisir pour le moment Dydia, je les trouve trop mignon, j'aime se passage, t'inquiète pour Jackson, bientôt il va mettre Derek au pied du mur pour Ma'.

Felixsaaa: Oui j'ai fais peur a mon choupinou Jack et je m'en excuse mais il va reprendre du poils de la bête bientôt

Riska: O j'ai été généreux la semaine dernière, hein ?, la suite aujourd'hui on change de direction, nouvel arrivant nouvelle intrigue amoureuse pour Ma'

Lobos: Malheureusement il va être souvent interrompue a partir d'aujourd'hui, hiiihiihihi, et pour tes remarques, et bien merci, parce que ca me permet d'essayer a m améliorer, et maintenant que j'ai une bêta, ca devrait aller mieux, merci.

Triskel Orion Black: la suite ICI.

Ameliemallette1: Alors le nouvel alpha devrait pas trop te plaire, il va séparer notre petit couple adoré...mais pas longtemps ;)

Sanga36: hum...passons au moment qui nous intéresse, le nouvel Alpha, IL LE FALLAIT pour bouger le CUL de DEREK, mais je sais que Stiles ne pourras pas résister a ...(nom a découvrir dans la fiction) qui le pourrais d'ailleurs, il va te plaire ... ou pas, et OUI je le fais exprès, hihiihihhihi sourire diabolique.

Lylypuce55: Pour l'action citronné bientôt parce un peu d'amour dans se monde de brute, mais je sais pas si je fais du citronné avec Derek ou avec le nouvel Alpha ou les trois, hummm bonne question personnelle, on verra *part en courant très très vite et très loin*

Aurelia bienvenue dans cette aventure de petits monstres adorable.

LuunaCrazy: Merci je l'ai imagine comme ca enfants.

Albert: Merci mon grand, je suis heureux que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite.

Whimsical Little Fox: MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, moi je peux couper a ce moment, je suis diabolique, démoniaque et j'ai pas FINIIIII, et la suite aujourd'hui pas demain mais aujourd'hui SURPRISEEEEE.

Purring-Cat: Merci Merci, je te laisse lire la suite, espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Jeri K: Jeri K Jeri K Jeri K, aujourd'hui ton moment le moins attendu et le plus attendu en une seule fois, l'explication du tatouage et ...l'arrivée du NA, (sorry). Mon petit Jackson va faire bientôt une bêtise avec Isaac mais chut faut rien dire.

WM2: Le voici le voila, il arrive, le NA, un Jackson moins présent mais toujours calinou, un Derek ...et bien toujours en Derek, et la suite...ben tout de suite.

 **Allez on se retrouve en bas les loupiots kiss kiss bang bang.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _ **Erica La Tornade ou Comment Mettre Les Nerfs A Fleurs De Peau Derek Après Le kidnapping De Son Peut Être Futur Compagnon.**_

 _"4 Jours plutôt"_

Melissa lui avait posé la question deux jours plus tôt, et bien sûr Stiles avait accepter tout de suite. Une sortie au cinéma cela n'avait rien de dangereux et tant que le sort n'était pas levé, il n'allait pas les empêcher de vivre.

Même si le rendez vous au cinéma était pour Melissa et…. Son père.

Être le chaperon de sortie pour son propre père était assez déconcertant, alors il demanda à Danny s'il pouvait s'en charger.

_ **Avec plaisir Ma' Stiles** , rigola Danny sans se moquer, **je devais justement voir ce film.**

_ **Fais pas ton malin Danny, sinon je te fais prendre ton bain et je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise**...

_ **Qui a dit que ça ne me plairait pas** , murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Stiles, qui devint rouge écarlate sous l'insinuation à peine cachée du jeune homme, sachant bien que Derek pouvait l'entendre.

D'ailleurs ce dernier grogna de loin, car il écoutait la discussion des deux jeunes.

_ **Arrête de grogner vilain chien, sinon pas de nonosses** , s'écria Stiles, ce qui fit rire Peter et Danny.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles, comme un prédateur.

_ **Appelle moi encore une seule fois comme ça, et je te cloue au poteau, compris ?**

Stiles l'observa de haut en bas, avec un regard qui ne laissait aucune place au doute qu'en à ses intentions. Puis sensuellement, il lui murmura.

_ **Je n'attend que ça. Même si je préférais que tu me prennes contre un arbre en pleine foret, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune** , Stiles mordilla le lobe de son oreille et continua, **à plusieurs reprise, encore et encore** , puis il s'éloigna de Derek en criant

_ **John, Melissa on y va ! Je vous emmène au cinéma avec Danny,** les deux ados se dépêchèrent de sortir suivit par un Danny hilare.

_ **À ce soir mes amours** , fit Stiles en embrassant chacun des louveteaux, **soyez sage avec Derek** , il regarda ce dernier et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il était pétrifié par la vision sensuel de Stiles mais surtout pour ses paroles qui présagées bien des plaisirs à l'avenir, **Derek tu fais attention à eux, pendant que Peter et Deaton vont chez les Argent pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas plus de renseignements** , Stiles toucha discrètement son torse à l'endroit où se trouvé un tatouage étrange mais pas terminé.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Isaac et Jackson puis salua Peter et partit.

Après leur départ, Peter sortit à son tour pour aller chercher Deaton afin de rejoindre Christopher Argent dans ses entrepôts.

 **OOOOooO**

_ **Bon alors on a dis trois place pour le film "** _ **Casse tête chinois**_ **" s'il vous plaît** , demanda Stiles à la guichetière.

La jeune femme regarda Stiles avec ses yeux de biche et lui tendit les places avec un sourire aguicheur, le genre de sourire qui voulait dire « _mange moi_ ».

_ **Merci madame** , Stiles repartit sans un regard à la demoiselle, et s'avança vers les trois jeune qui parlaient déjà du film, enfin trois... Deux plutôt, Danny et Melissa étaient ravi d'aller le voir, John avait d'autres idées en tête mais avec Danny dans les parages, il allait devoir se la jouer fine.

_ **Voilà vos places** , Stiles se tourna vers les ados, **John pas de bêtises, pas de cigarettes, et pas de** ….

_ **Attends t'es pas mon père, j'ai pas 5 ans, Ok?**

_ **Non t'es le mien** , marmonna t-il pour lui, **Ok mais pas de bêtises quand même, soyez calme, je viens vous chercher dans à peu près deux heures. Danny tu me les surveille, je sais que Melissa est une jeune femme bien mais John a les hormones qui font des montagnes russes sans jamais retomber**...

_ **Eh! je suis là je te signale** , s'écria John, alors que Melissa gloussait.

Stiles laissa les trois jeunes à leur séance et partit faire un tour à pied.

La zone commerciale du centre ville était en générale bondé de monde en période normal, mais là, personne, les vacances vidés la ville. Seul quelques magasins, un fast food, le cinéma et la bibliothèque étaient ouverts.

Il décida de prendre un en-cas au fast food et d'aller dans le parc juste derrière celui-ci, à cette heure là personne ne venait, il pourrait être tranquille pour réfléchir.

Deaton lui avait expliqué la signification du tatouage, et pourquoi il l'avait. Malheureusement le docteur ne savait pas pourquoi il était apparut aussi tôt,, normalement il ne devait apparaître que la veille du rituel d'accouplement de deux Alpha.

 _Mon dieu_ , pensa Stiles, _moi ? Un Alpha humain._

À force d'être en contact permanent avec le surnaturel, son âme s'était imprégnée de l'énergie magique des loups garous. Si nous rajoutions à cela son étincelle capable de le faire devenir un émissaire, sa capacité et son engagement envers la meute et ses sentiments pour l'Alpha, cela donnait ce qu'il était actuellement : Un Alpha Humain.

Sa nouvelle condition signifiait trois changements majeurs. D'abord de nouvelles capacités physique et magique, comme une guérison plus rapide que celle d'humain, une rapidité supérieur à la normale, des yeux qui deviennent verts émeraude quand il utilise ses pouvoirs et des prouesses physiques hors norme. Ensuite il y a la capacité d'enfanter avec un Alpha, ce qui n'allait apparemment pas d'être une partie de plaisir au vu de la tête de Peter, quand Deaton lui avait expliqué ce passage là. Enfin, il était sûr qu'à cause ses changements, lui et la meute auraient des ennuis.

Mais le vrai soucis de Stiles était dans ses nouveaux attributs, mais sur le fait qu'actuellement Derek et lui n'était pas entièrement liés. Cela signifiait que n'importe quel Alpha pouvait le revendiquer comme étant son compagnon et cette possibilité terrifiait Stiles.

 **_ Heureusement** , dit t-il, **qu'il n'y a** **aucuns mouvements d'Alpha en ce moment.**

_ **Non, mais un Oméga, si !**

Stiles se leva rapidement comprenant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, mais qu'en plus un loup garou l'avait surpris.

_ **Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ?** demanda Stiles sur la défensive.

En face de lui un homme d'un mètre quatre vingt dix le toisait, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, le fixant avec ses yeux de loup. La musculature étoffait sous le débardeur pouvait apprendre à Stiles que le combat allait être difficile. Le jeu de jambes sautillant de l'homme lui fit savoir qu'il avait du être boxeur, car seuls les boxeurs sautillaient de cette façon de gauche a droite tout en relevant les bras a la hauteur de sa tête et positionnant ses poings fermés devant son visage.

_ **Alors tu es un alpha humain, intéressant, moi qui voulait juste m'amusez à te violer sur place et te battre à mort juste après, là je pense que je vais prendre mon temps.**

L'homme s'élança sur Stiles, sans que celui-ci puisse analyser la situation.

Au début Stiles avait réussit à esquiver les coups, apprenant à maîtriser ses nouveaux dons sur le tas. L'homme avait peut-être l'avantage de la masse musculaire, mais Stiles, lui, avait la rapidité. Son corps frêle pouvait se déplacer plus rapidement qu'un tas de muscle. L'Alpha humain esquiva encore et tourna sur lui-même, pour donner un coup de pied dans le plis du genou de l'Oméga, qui tomba à terre. Puis il frappa de son pied la tête de l'ex-boxeur. Ce dernier laissa sa tête tomber par terre alors que Stiles sautillait de joie.

_ **Ne t'avance pas trop mon garçon** , l'Oméga toujours à terre rigola, **tu crois que ton petit pied de fillette m'a mis à terre ? Tu te trompe, j'évaluais juste ta force de frappe** , il se leva, épousseta son bas de training couleur camouflage et se retourna. Il lui fit face avec un sourire sadique, **je te laisse dix secondes pour courir, après je pars te chasser**.

Ni une ni deux Stiles se mit à courir, il chercha son téléphone pour appeler de l'aide, mais se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa voiture, qui était... l'opposé de sa position.

Stiles courut sans s'arrêter une seconde, cherchant un endroit où se cacher, un arbre, une grotte, n'importe quoi.

Il entendit l'Oméga se moquait de lui, il tourna la tête pour voir à quelle distance il était, mais ce fut un trou noir qui l'accueillit. Stiles tomba sous le coup que l'Oméga lui avait assené derrière la nuque.

 **OOoooOOOOO**

Erica adulte était une jeune femme effacée, mal dans sa peau, souffrant d'épilepsie chronique. Une jeune femme chez qui l'acné avait élu domicile sur sa peau, et dont les rondeur étaient le sujet de moquerie de la plus part des garçons.

Quand Derek lui avait proposé la morsure, qu'elle avait accepter, le changement fut radicale, et elle devint une jeune femme épanouie, plantureuse et adulé de tous les garçons.

Tous, non ! Seul celui qui l'intéressée ne la regardait pas : Stiles.

Puis vint Boyd, Vernom Boyd, un grand black, silencieux, sage et fort. Et ce fut le coup de foudre.

Mais Erica Reyes en redevenant une petite fille de cinq ans, reprit son caractère d'enfance, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était : UNE TORNADE AMBULANTE.

_ **ERICA...arrête de bouger, de crier, de gesticuler, assied toi comme les autres et dessine,** s'impatienta Derek

_ **Non Non NON, je veux allez au cinéma moi aussi, je veux allez avec Ma', il gentil lui** , Erica commença à gesticuler encore plus en sautillant de plus en plus vite, **JE VEUX MAAAAAAA' !**

Derek commençait à envisager sérieusement de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

_ **Dit Erica** , Lydia se leva et s'approcha d'elle, **ça te dirais de faire un dessin avec moi pour Ma' comme ça il pourra toujours l'avoir sur lui.**

Erica réfléchit deux secondes et sauta dans les bras de Lydia.

_ **D'accord !**

Derek regarda Lydia prendre Erica avec elle et l'accompagné dehors pour dessiner.

_ **Pa' Der** , Derek baissa la tête et tomba sur le regard joyeux de Jackson, **on peux faire des photos avec toi** , dit Jackson en lui tendant l'appareil que Danny leur avaient donné avant de partir.

_ **Bien sûr mon garçon** , Derek prit l'appareil et souleva Jackson dans ses bras, prenant soin de pas faire tomber l'objectif et l'enfant. L'Alpha fit quatre photos avec Jackson, puis vint le tour de Boyd, puis d'Isaac et enfin des filles de vouloir une photo avec lui. C'est ainsi que la petite meute prépara une demi heure plus tard un collage photo pour Ma' Stiles.

 **OOOoooooO**

Une gifle réveilla brutalement Stiles.

_ **Alors bien installé ma belle aux bois dormant** , lui demanda ironiquement une voix masculine.

Le corps de Stiles était endolori. Il leva difficilement ses paupière et remarqua qu'il était au-dessus du sol. Il ressentit une grande douleur au niveau des épaules,il leva les yeux et les écarquilla en découvrant avec horreur que ses poignets étaient attachés par des chaînes solides, qui taillaient la fine peau de ses mains et de ses poignets. Il ne put crier, car un bâillon entravait sa bouche, puis il voulut bouger les pieds, mais eux aussi étaient attachés.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il gesticula, pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens. Malheureusement mise à part se blesser encore plus, le résultat ne fur pas probant et l'Oméga se moqua de lui, en se rapprochant doucement.

_ **Alors mon beau, si on s'amusait un peu tous les deux ?**

Il arracha son polo violemment et s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de son pantalon. L'homme fit sauté l'attache rapidement et baissa l'avant dernier obstacle à son plaisir. Il ne laissa sur Stiles que le boxer.

D'une griffe, il traça des sillons sur la peau délicate de Stiles laissant couler des perles de sang le long de son torse, qu'il lécha de haut en bas pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ce trésor délicieux.

_ **Hum tu sens si bon, ton sang est si chaud, si j'étais un vampire je t'aurais asséché d'un coup** , dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, **mais je veux te goûter entièrement d'abord.**

L'Oméga empoigna le sexe de Stiles à travers le boxer et le caressa brutalement, ce qui fit gémir Stiles de douleur.

 **_ Arrête de faire ta chochotte** , il rapprocha son visage et embrassa Stiles, qui se débattit de plus belle.

L'Oméga attrapa Stiles par le cou et le frappa au visage à deux reprises, fracturant l'arcade sourcilière. Puis les griffes sortit, il hurla que s'il continuait à bouger pour rien, il le violerait à sec avec une batte de baseball en fer.

Stiles pleura à chaud de larmes, priant pour que Derek ou quelqu'un le sauve. Soudain, une voix derrière eux raisonna.

_ **Que ce passe-t-il ici ? J'ai entendu parler d'une histoire viol...**

L'Oméga se retourna face au nouveau venu et hurla, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Le combat fut rapide, après trois esquive du nouvel arrivant, Stiles entendis le craquement sonore et distinctif d'une gorge écraser à main nu et d'un corps tombant à terre.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux lentement de peur de voir l'Oméga revenir, mais le corps de ce dernier reposait par terre, la tête tourné à 180°. Ses yeux vides et révulsés, sa bouche ouverte et sanguinolente et ses muscles détendus.

À côtés, un homme agenouillé, lui ferma les yeux. Il semblait marmonner quelques choses, puis il se leva et s'approcha de Stiles, qui s'agita en le voyant faire.

_ **N'ayez crainte Jeune Alpha Humain, je suis venu vous sauver. Vous n'avez plus rien craindre, je vais vous ramener chez vous**.

Délicatement l'homme enleva les chaînes, les cordes et le bâillon de Stiles.

_ **Mon dieu quel sacrilège de brutaliser une beauté si délicate** , s'exclama l'homme en enlevant son long manteau noir pour le donner à Stiles, **Tenez, mettez ceci le temps de rentrer chez vous.**

Stiles remercia l'homme et demanda.

_ **Comment vous appelez-vous ? Que je sache qui m'a sauver ?**

L'homme s'approcha dignement de Stiles et posa un genou à terre. Puis il prit la main de l'Alpha humain et lui fit un baiser main.

_ **Je me nomme Aimon Gabriele De La Villa Casteliano, pour vous servir jeune Alpha.**

Stiles se mit à rougir fortement, l'homme à genou devant lui, était superbe. Grand brun avec des mèches poivres et sel malgré son jeune âge, une barbe taillé, des lèvres fermes, un nez droit, des yeux bleu gris profond, une musculature plus qu'appréciable sous la chemise bordeaux qu'il portait.

_ **Je suis ravi d'être détaillé par un si beau spécimen masculin** , fit Aimon en souriant devant les rougeur de Stiles, **mais il vaudrait mieux que je vous ramène chez vous.**

Stiles confirma, mais tituba, le stress et les liens trop serrés, lui avait donnait le tournis.

Aimon le prit dans ses bras et le souleva façon princesse Disney. Stiles voulut refuser et descendre mais son sauveur refusa et le serra plus fermement.

_ **Vous êtes blesses et jamais oh grand jamais je ne pourrai vous laissez marcher dans cet état, cela serait contre tous les principes de mon éducation** , Stiles le remercia et lui indiqua alors la direction à prendre, il s'endormit sous la chaleur des bras qui l'enserrait, tout le long du trajet jusqu'au manoir.

 **OOoOoOoooo**

Derek n'avait jamais été dans un état de fureur pareil. Il était dans la forêt et détruisait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Il avait reçu un appel de Danny affolé lui disant que Stiles n'était pas venu les récupérer à la sortie du cinéma. Il lui expliqua que sa voiture était toujours garée sur le parking.

Derek n'écoutant que sa peur sortit du manoir en furie et conduisit jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous prévu par Stiles lors de l'organisation.

Arrivant en dix minutes, il avait conduit à la manière de Fast And Furious, il se gara et sauta de la voiture presque en marche.

 **_ Danny je te laisse ma voiture, rentrez, ne vous arrêtez sous aucuns prétextes. Peter est au manoir, il surveille les enfants. Dès que tu rentre, il me rejoins. Fais vite,** Hurla Derek prenant la direction de l'odeur presque éteinte de Stiles.

Il courut à travers le parking, longea un Fast Food, contourna la bibliothèque et arriva dans le parc.

Derek tenta de se calmer mais l'odeur persistante de la peur qu'avait laissé Stiles l'énerva encore plus, il hurla en sentant une seconde odeur, une odeur d'Oméga, une odeur d'envie, il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, qui longeait le parc et si engouffra.

Alors qu'il sautait un rocher, son téléphone vibra.

_ Oui, cria-t-il tandis qu'il s'arrêtait...Vous avez retrouvé Stiles... comment ça pas vous …... ok laisse tomber j'arrive.

Derek raccrocha et fit machine arrière pour rentrer au manoir.

Qui était **Emond** ?, pensa t-il

 **OoOOOoooo**

Danny était subjugué par l'homme assis en face de lui, la prestance qu'il dégagé était attirante. Peter dans son coin regardait l'homme discrètement, ses sentiments étaient mitigés et étranges. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Aimon se mit à sourire et Peter baissa sans le vouloir les yeux.

Les trois filles étaient émerveillés par l'élégance de l'homme, qui dés qu'il tournait le regard vers elles, elles se tournaient du côté opposé en gloussant.

Boyd était dans les bras de Stiles, attendant patiemment Derek, comme pour le protéger.

Isaac et Jackson gardaient un œil sur Stiles des escaliers, tout en observant l'homme qui avait ramené leur Ma' tel un prince charmant portant une princesse.

Derek entra dans le manoir en trombe et se dirigea vers Stiles, ne faisant pas attention au monde qui l'entouré, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras brusquement.

_ **Doucement Derek s'il te plaît, je cicatrise mais pas aussi vite que toi**...

_ **QUI, qui a osé te faire du mal** , Derek sonda Stiles pour connaître l'entendu des dégâts, mais rien qu'en voyant le coquard noircir sur l'œil droite et l'arcade sourcilière fendu, il vit littéralement rouge, ce qui fit peur aux enfants.

_ **Derek veux tu bien te calmer, il y a des enfants ici, et j'aimerai bien que tu ne leur fasse pas peur inutilement** , Stiles se tourna vers Danny et Melissa qui comprirent sa demande muette.

Les jeunes emmenèrent les enfants dehors, laissant Stiles en compagnie de Derek, Peter et …

_ **Qui êtes vous?** grogna Derek à l'encontre de l'étranger qui s'était rapproché de Peter.

_ **Ce jeune homme s'appelle**...

_ **Peter je lui parle à lui et non à toi**...

_ **Derek** , s'énerva Stiles qui grimaça sous la douleur des blessures qu'il avait aux poignets, **cet homme m'a sauvé d'un Oméga qui cherchait de la viande fraîche à se mettre sous la dents et dans tous les sens du terme si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, alors montre plus de respect** , Derek toisa l'étranger et renifla l'air.

Il se leva prestement et fit rougeoyer ses yeux dans sa direction, Stiles se leva à sa suite énervé de son comportement.

_ **Arrête ça tout de suite** , s'écria t-il.

Derek se calma légèrement sans lâcher des yeux le jeune homme, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa présence l'incommodait. Il savait au fond de lui que cet homme ne leur apporterait que des ennuis.

Aimon s'approcha de Derek, toujours sur la défensive, s'inclina et se présenta.

_ **Je me nomme Aimon Gabriele de La Villa Casteliano, je viens d'arriver en ville, je souhaitais rencontrer l'Alpha de cette ville et lui demander son accord pour un séjour sur son territoire pendant une période d'un mois, je souhaite visiter les environs et découvrir de nouveaux horizons** , Aimon s'inclina légèrement devant Derek et présenta son cou en signe de paix.

Derek écouta les battements de cœur de Aimon pour savoir s'il disait la vérité, ce qui s'avéra juste, mais il n'aimait pas le regard que ce dernier lançait à Stiles.

_ **Je t'autorise à séjourner à Beacon Hills, pour la période qu'il te plaira, mais sache qu'au moindre problème j'annulerais cette demande et t'éjecterais de ma ville, Est-ce bien compris ?**

_ **Oui Monsieur** , Aimon se tourna vers Stiles et demanda, **me feriez vous l'honneur de me faire découvrir votre ville et ses environs ?**

_ **Oui**...

_ **Non**...

Derek et Stiles se toisèrent pendant cinq minutes et Stiles s'approcha d'Aimon, et déclara qu'il serait enchanté de lui montrer la ville en reconnaissance de son sauvetage.

Aimon en fut ravi, Derek fulminait derrière Stiles, Jackson et Isaac caché derrière une fenêtre chuchotaient, et Peter ne savait plus où donné de la tête.

Aimon partit suite à sa demande après avoir fait un baiser main à Stiles, sur le chemin du retour, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

" _Le loup est dans la bergerie_ "

Puis il pensa qu'il s'était foutu dans une galère monstre, mais ça en valait la peine, car il avait trouvé se qu'il recherchait depuis des années après que sa famille l'ai exclue de la meute.

Dans le manoir l'ambiance n'était pas des plus chaleureuse, Stiles était monté dans la chambre pour se reposer en déclarant que Derek devait rester en bas et que sous aucun prétexte il ne devait le déranger. Derek énervé, était parti du manoir pour se défouler sur les arbres de la forêt.

_ **Tu sais mon petit Danny** , Peter se tourna vers le jeune homme tout sourire dehors, **si je crois ce que je crois, dans pas longtemps, notre belle forêt ressemblera à un désert.**

Danny sourit mais se força, car lui aussi avait compris et cela ne l'amusait pas vraiment.

_ **Peter tu en penses quoi toi de ce Aimon ?**

_ **À vrai dire je n'en sais rien. C'est étrange, je me sens bizarre quand il est proche de moi, mon côté humain me pousse à me méfier, mais mon loup ronronnait quand il s'est approché tout à l'heure. Maintenant il pleure depuis son départ, c'est vraiment étrange, et nouveau pour moi** , Peter releva la tête et sourit, **mais je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Derek a un rival ! Allez on ouvre les paris sur combien de temps va tenir Derek avant de se battre avec ce bellâtre**.

_ **Ok, je parie sur 3 jours**

_ **Connaissant mon neveu, je mets 2 jours**

Ils se serrèrent la mais pour sceller leur pari.

* * *

Alors Alors, il vous plait ou pas mon beau gosse.

Je sais deja ce que vous allez me demandez...je suis dégueulasse avec le pari, mais j'imaginez cette scène avec Christopher Argent mais il est pas dans ma fiction ( **j'hésite à le faire apparaître cela pourrais etre drole a vous de me dire** ), Deaton n'est pas du style a faire ça mais Danny a un petit cote rebelle que j'aime.

Ah non c'est pas ca dont vous vouliez me parler, je vois pas...ah si Peter et son loup ? (Spoilers)


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou les ptis loups, voici le nouveau chapitre de LMDPC.**

 **TW n'appartient qu'a Mr Jeff Davis, sauf les trois personnages OC et l'histoire**

 **RW:**

Pour les RW je vous répondrai individuellement ce we, bisous.

Un grand merci a ma bêta Nanadu33980, on lui fait une ovation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **Boyd Le Bavard ou Comment Stiles Se Retrouve A Danser La valse Au Clair De Lune Avec Un Gentleloup.**

3 jours plus tôt

Boyd était un adolescent réservé et silencieux, étant l'aîné d'une fratrie de 4 garçons et de 2 filles, il avait toujours fait passer sa famille avant tout. Travaillant à la patinoire de BH afin de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et d'aider ses parents, en les soulageant financièrement. Sa rencontre avec Derek ne lui avait apporter que du bonus, une fatigue moindre qu'avant, une force décuplée mais surtout de vrai amis et une superbe petite amie.

Mais le petit Boyd était bien diffèrent, ce gamin de 5 ans était bavard, voire même très bavard, mais c'est surtout sa curiosité maladive qui le rendait si bavard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions tout le temps.

Aujourd'hui ses questions incessantes allaient faire mouche dans l'esprit d'un loup très grognon.

_ **Dis Pa'Der, pourquoi Ma' et toi vous vous mariez pas, comme ça on aurait une vrai famille comme tout le monde. Et pourquoi Ma' il part voir le monsieur qui l'a ramenait hier. Lydia et Erica disent que c'est un prince charmant. C'est quoi un prince charmant ? Et pourquoi Jackson et Isaac ils disent que Ma' va partir avec lui, c'est vrai ? Moi je veux que Ma' reste avec nous** , Boyd baissa la tête vers le sol et son air triste redit malheureux Derek.

Derek s'approcha du canapé, s'y installa et il tapota la place à côté de lui, afin que Boyd s'approche. Il l'installa près de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ **Écoute mon grand, pour l'instant Stiles ne va allez nulle part, il va juste faire visiter la ville à Raimond.**

_ **Aimon, il s'appelle Aimon** , cria Peter de la cuisine, qui se sentait bizarre rien qu'en ayant prononcé son prénom.

_ **Ah oui Aimon** , Derek grimaça de dégoût rien qu'en prononçant ce prénom, il aurait voulut lui arracher chaque partie de son corps et les balancer de la falaise en hurlant " _je suis le roi du monde_ ". Il maudit Stiles de lui avoir obligé à regarder Titanic le soir d'avant, qui était soit disant une belle histoire d'amour, tu parles ! un navet gigantesque, le seul passage qu'il avait aimé, ce fut quand le bateau coula avec ses abrutis d'humains plus bête les uns que les autres. Derek secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place refixant son attention sur Boyd qui le fixé intensément attendant une réponse, **oui donc Aimon a aider Stiles d'un mauvais pas hier après midi, et il est poli de répondre cordialement à cette requête, ils vont juste visiter la ville une journée et puis après on reprendra une vie normale.**

Boyd le regarda pas convaincu pour un sou, Derek non plus ne serait pas convaincu par ces dires mais il voulait rassurer l'enfant, car il savait que si un enfant de la meute ne se sentait pas bien via ce nouvel arrivant les autres n'allaient pas tarder à angoisser aussi.

_ **Trésor Boyd ?** , Stiles arriva dans le salon, Boyd sauta du canapé et courut s'accrocher aux jambes de ce dernier le regardant tristement, **mon trésor** , Stiles se baissa en caressa sa joue, **il m'a aidé hier, un méchant monsieur m'a embêter et Aimon m'a sauvé de ce méchant monsieur, donc aujourd'hui je lui fais visiter la ville en guise de remerciement, je vais pas partir avec lui, je vous quitterais jamais** , Stiles tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard perdu de Derek, **je vous aime trop pour ça** , Derek légèrement apaisé se leva et quitta la pièce, **allez va dire à tes frères et sœurs que je dois sortir, s'ils veulent un bisous avant que je m'en ailles qu'ils se dépêchent.**

À peine Stiles avait fini sa phrase, qu'il entendit le bruit distinctif d'une moto.

Il sortit et tomba sur Aimon descendant une superbe moto Guzzi California 1400 Custom.

Comment connaissait-il cette moto ? Ce fut lors d'un soir d'ennui total, alors qu'il devait faire une soirée bowling avec Scott, qui l'avait oublier parce que monsieur s'octroyer une soirée en amoureux avec la belle Alison, il avait fait un tour sur internet et il ne savait pas comment il était tombé sur un site de moto et avait flashé sur celle-ci.

La California Custom 1400 était une pure merveille : deux roues, un moteur, la selle et le guidon. La forme et la fonction étaient pensées avec rigueur, mais conjuguées avec un sens esthétique typiquement italien se retrouvant dans le souci du détail et dans une exécution digne des meilleures interprétations que le « Made in Italy » ait jamais produites dans le domaine de l'automobile.

Elle était équipée d'un régulateur de vitesse de série, d'un contrôle de traction MGCT réglable sur trois niveaux d'intervention, grâce à la présence de l'accélérateur électronique, la réponse du moteur peut également être réglée sur trois modes, à savoir Tourisme, Rapide et Pluie. Et si celui qui monte une California Custom peut choisir le caractère de sa moto en fonction du type de parcours et d'utilisation, il peut également le faire pour l'adapter à sa personnalité.

Stiles s'approcha de la beauté, passant devant Aimon qui le regarda satisfait de son effet sur le jeune Alpha, caressant du regard la moto aux courbes parfaite et à la ligne effilée.

Les enfants hurlèrent de joie de voir une moto et sautillèrent autour d'Aimon lui demandant de faire un tour avec lui. Derek regarda en silence l'attroupement mais son cœur battait la chamade tellement il était énervé et Peter, resté à l'intérieur, les regarda par la fenêtre du salon.

Les regards d'Aimon et Peter se croisèrent. Le premier sourit, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de coeur du second. Peter ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, enfin il ne voulait pas comprendre et pas se l'avouer. Sinon cela signifiait abattre les barrières qu'il avait mis en place après son retour d'entre les morts. Il regarda une dernière fois Aimon, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux un seul instant, et partit sans rien dire dans le jardin.

_ **Allez les enfants on se calme** , Stiles calma les enfants et les embrassa chacun leur tour, **je passe la journée dehors aujourd'hui. Je rentre vers 22h ce soir. Soyez sage avec Derek et Peter. Tout à l'heure Danny passe vous voir, j'ai préparé une forêt noire pour le goûter, et un gratin dauphinois pour midi,** il les regarda tous avec amour, **on écoute sagement Oncle Pet' et Derek d'accord ?**

_ **Ouiii** hurlèrent les enfants ensemble.

Boyd se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers Aimon.

_ **Les filles disent que t'es un prince charmant, je sais pas ce que c'est mais si tu fais du mal à Ma', Pa'Der il va te casser la gueule...**

_ **Boyd langage** , cria Stiles

Boyd n'ayant pas peur pour un sou continua.

_ **C'est Pa'Der qui l'a dit, et moi je suis d'accord, car je sais ce que ça veux dire "casser la gueule"** , Boyd se retourna et rentra dans la maison.

Aimon était sur le cul devant l'aplomb dont le petit garçon avait fait preuve. Derek était fier et embarrassé mais ne le montra pas. Stiles était gêné pour Aimon et lança un regard à Derek qui voulait dire "toi et moi = Discussion" et suivit Aimon sur la moto, il mit le casque qu'il lui était tendu.

Suivant la moto qui partait, du regard, Derek sentit une boule d'anxiété et de peur se formait dans sa gorge. Son loup, griffait les barreaux de sa cage, voulant sortir pour aller récupérer son compagnon.

Il rentra à contre cœur dans la maison, non sans tourner une dernière fois la tête vers la direction qu'avait pris l'homme qu'il...

_ **J'ai faim** , cria Boyd

_ **Pfffffff, je crois que je vais abandonner l'idée de faire des enfants moi** , soupira Derek

_ **Ne dis pas ça Derek, ça te fait une expérience, parce que je te signale que Stiles est hyperactif avec un peu de malchance vous aurez des enfants comme lui, et par la même occasion je te rappelle que les louveteaux arrive par deux ou trois en générale** , Peter prit Boyd par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour préparer la table.

Derek s'appuya contre la porte en imaginant trois petits Stiles courir dans la maison. Stiles et lui essayant de les rattraper, leur donnant le bain, se bataillant pour savoir quel film ils regarderaient à la télé le soir. Puis Papy Stilinski jouant avec eux dehors, Lydia leur lisant une histoire, avec Boyd leur construisant une cabane en bois, Isaac et Danny jouant avec eux à la console ou sur un ordinateur. Erica apprenant aux filles comment se maquiller, Jackson leur apprenant le Lacrosse... Oui, malgré tout il rêvait de cette vie, mais une ombre au tableau déchira se rêve.

Aimon, son ombre obscurcie son rêve, il se redressa et prit une décision.

_ **Peter ?**

_ **Hum ? oui mon neveu** , Peter revint sur ses pas et se stoppa net en voyant le sourire limite diabolique affiché sur son visage.

_ **Demain soir je voudrais que tu gardes les enfants. Melissa est là, elle donnera un coup de main. Je vais demander à Deaton et Chris s'ils peuvent venir. Si la folle débarque pendant qu'on ait pas là, vous pourrez toujours vous protéger.**

Peter sourit intérieurement, Derek se bougeait enfin et prenait les choses en main.

_ **Avec grand plaisir, je vais pouvoir faire un apéro avec Chris et Deat'. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur préparer ?**

_ **Comme tu veux mais gardez un œil sur les enfants quand même. Ne laissez pas Melissa le faire toute seule**...

_ **Il y aura John avec elle**...

_ **Justement je te signale que nous avons John, un ado bourré aux hormones.**...

_ **Depuis hier j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être invisible dans cette baraque**...

_ **Se serait dur, on te suit à la trace avec la dose d'hormones que tu dégages,** s'exclama Peter.

_ **Demain soir je te parie que je m'occupe de tous les enfants avec Melissa sans que MES hormones ne fasse des siennes** , John tendit la main vers Peter qui le prit pour sceller le pari.

_ **Je sens que je vais me faire beaucoup de pognons moi** , fit Peter en repartant a la cuisine.

_ **John je peux te poser une question ?**

_ **T'es bien en train de le faire la non ?**

_ **Tel père tel fils** , marmonna Derek puis il se reprit, **tu en penses quoi de Aimon en toute objectivité**.

John se mit a réfléchir sur tous les événements qui venaient de se passer et aux situations dont il avait été témoins.

_ **Je pense que ce Aimon n'est pas clair. Il ne joue pas franc jeu, il cache des choses, mais je pense que si mes observations et mes pensées sont justes il ne devrait pas tarder à dévoiler ses cartes. Surtout je pense qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, hier il me faisait pense à quelqu'un qui était perdu. Malgré sa tenue parfaite, ses bonnes manières, Aimon est à la recherche de quelque chose que toute personne normale recherche, et je crois qu'il l'a trouvé** , John se tourna vers la cuisine d'où on pouvait entendre Peter s'amusait avec Isaac et Lydia.

_ **Que recherche-t-il ?**

John leva les yeux au ciel de consternation tellement la réponse semblait plus qu'évidente.

_ **Réponds à cette question et tu sauras, que recherches-tu le plus en ce moment, Derek Hale ?**

John sortit dans le jardin et s'alluma une cigarette, il savait que si Stiles le voyait, il l'engueulerait.

Il adorait mettre en rogne ce petit, il lui rappeler quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le prénom.

Derek se tourna encore vers la porte et comprit ce que cherchait Aimon, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi John était si confiant. Préférait-il Aimon ? Non, impossible. Derek monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre provisoire. Il s'y enferma et sortit de sous son oreiller un tee shirt dérobé à Stiles la journée précédente. Son odeur pouvait le calmer et apaiser son loup, mais rien ne valait le toucher, il rêvait de le caresser, de le posséder entièrement de lui faire l'amour "pendant des heures contre un arbre encore, encore et encore", la phrase de Stiles résonnait dans sa tête, comme une chanson lubrique mettant le feu dans son caleçon.

 **OOooOooO**

La matinée de Stiles fut un enchantement, le tour de moto à travers la ville, le tour au centre commercial quasiment vide, Aimon lui offrant un cadeau superbe pour le remercier, une pause repas dans un restaurant Italien.

Ne doutez pas que Stiles, malgré son sourire jusqu'au oreille et les yeux pétillant de bonheur, ne réfléchissait pas, il se doutait que l'arrivé d'Aimon dans sa vie n'était pas une coïncidence. Le fait qu'il possède exactement la moto sur laquelle il avait flashé, le type de pizzas qu'il préférait, les sorties au centre commercial qu'il adorait et surtout le cadeau, qui était un sweet à capuche aux couleurs des Mets son équipe de basket préférée.

Il attendait juste le bon moment pour en discuter, ce fut une des rare fois où son filtre de parole fonctionnait.

L'après midi se déroula bien, ils apprenaient à se découvrir, les passions, leur envies, les voyages que Stiles voulait entreprendre, les pays que Aimon avait visités.

Stiles avait dût rentrer une petite heure chez lui, pour lui ramener le polo qu'il lui avait prêté après son sauvetage, car il ne voulait pas Derek plus jaloux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le repas du soir fut divin, Aimon l'avait emmené dans un grand restaurant de Beacon Hills puis il raccompagna Stiles chez lui mais à la dernière minutes, Aimon prit un chemin diffèrent qui menait sur les collines de Beacon Hills.

Stiles descendit de la moto, enleva le casque et respira profondément. Le doux vent caressa son visage et il ferma les yeux un instant. Instantanément, il se sentit bien.

 **_ Avant que ma mère ne décède, elle m'avait emmenait sur ses collines, une nuit avec la lune en croissant ascendant, elle m'as dit une chose importante,** il se retourna vers Aimon qui fut éblouie par sa beauté sous le clair de lune **, elle a dit, Stiles mon amour, je veux qu'un jour tu vienne ici, je veux que tu hurles de toute ta voix avec ton cœur et ton âme, que tu hurle le nom de ton âme sœur, car vois tu d'ici, tu surplombe la ville, son nom sera porté par le vent à chaque coins et recoins, ou qu'elle soit elle l'entendra et saura que tu l'as choisis.**

Stiles se tut et laissa s'échapper une larme en pensant à sa mère. Aimon le regarda d'un œil plus attentif, il l'avait observé pendant la journée, il y avait vu une âme pure, un être vrai, un esprit enfantin qui portant s'occupait d'une meute d'adolescent transformé en enfant sans rechigné, les aimant tous, son cœur souffrait de devoir lui faire du mal, il ferma les yeux et pleura sachant que Stiles avait compris.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et s'attendrit devant l'homme qui était censé le tuer.

Oui il avait compris, il n'était pas le fils du shérif pour rien. Il avait compris ce qu'Aimon devait faire, quand il avait énoncé les villes et les pays qu'il aimerait visiter, il avait vu le regard fuyant, les lèvres tremblantes, le teint qui devenait pale, la gorge qui se serraient. Il l'avait vu chez Aimon toutes ces émotions passés sur son visage : colère, anxiété, peur, tristesse, puis la résignation.

_ **Alors ce soir j'aimerais deux choses et une promesse** , demanda Stiles regardant droit devant la falaise, admirant la ville s'illuminer comme un sapin de noël, **je voudrais danser un tango, avec toi puisque tu es le seul présent maintenant. Après j'aimerai crié un nom** , Stiles se tourna vers son futur exécuteur et demanda, **et** **la promesse que tu dois me faire est un tout, premièrement tu dois promettre qu'ELLE libérera ma FAMILLE du sortilège, deuxièmement tu dois me promettre que tu aideras Derek à survivre, il va vouloir se tuer ça c'est certain car il n'aura pas la force de vivre, je sais qu'il ne supportera pas de me perdre, et ma promesse principale est que tu me promettes de rendre Peter heureux.**

Aimon sursauta à la dernière phrase.

_ **Je ne suis pas l'idiot que tout le monde croit, j'ai vu ton regard sur lui, Derek a le même pour moi** , Stiles leva la tête vers la lune, **compagnon, vous êtes compagnons. Peter dois le ressentir lui aussi, il était comme un lion en cage ce matin avant que tu n'arrive et il s'est calmé dès que tu l'a regardé. Je pouvais sentir votre connexion, je ne connais pas entièrement mes pouvoirs d'Alpha humain, mais je peux sentir certaines émotions à certains moments. Ce matin s'était tellement fort, que je l'ai tout de suite ressenti. Peter mérite d'avoir le bonheur qui lui a été arraché, et je sais que tu peux le lui apporter.**

_ **Pourquoi** …., les mots d'Aimon ne purent pas sortir tellement l'émotion était forte. Le regard que posait Stiles sur lui était empli de tristesse mais derrière il pouvait y voir du bonheur, une envie de faire le bien autour de lui, il baissa la tête, rongé par le regret.

_ **Pour la simple et bonne raison que je souhaite voir les gens autour de moi heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. C'est l'héritage que ma mère m'a laissé, rendre les gens que j'aime heureux tout simplement** , Stiles s'approcha d'Aimon et caressa sa joue, **cette après midi, je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai écrit une lettre pour chaque personne qui sont chères à mon cœur. Douze lettres, douze personnes que je ne ne pourrais jamais revoir, tu leur les donneras. Elles expliquent mon choix, leurs parlent de mon amour pour eux, mon sacrifice pour leurs vies, je les aime et je ferais tout pour elles.**

Stiles prit les mains de son futur bourreau et les positionna pour danser un tango.

_ **Rends ce dernier tango le plus magique possible, s'il te plaît.**

Prenant le rythme, Aimon fit tournoyer Stiles au son que produisait ce dernier pour donner la cadence, il guida Stiles, l'enlaçant avec son bras droit dans le dos et le fit pivoté.

La danse dura cinq minutes et les deux hommes se lâchèrent après un regard serein pour l'un et triste pour l'autre.

Stiles tourna le dos à son cavalier, s'approcha de la falaise pour crier son amour à l'être qu'il aimait le plus.

_ **DEEEEEEERRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEK** , à bout de souffle Stiles continua, **AAAAAA TOIIIII A JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIIS** , puis il se retourna vers Aimon, lui sourit, ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le coté droit.

Aimon sortit ses griffes aiguisait, leva la main comme pour prendre son élan et fit couler le sang. Il s'effondra au sol, pleurant et hurlant sa peine, il engouffra son visage entre ses mains ensanglantés.

 **OOooooooO**

Derek se tordit de douleur, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait car il avait mal partout. Puis il s'effondra de toute sa masse sur sol.

Peter courut porter secours à son neveu, quand il le vit tomber. Derek ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Euh*part très vite et très loin*


	10. Chapter 9

Bonsoir mes loups d'amour.

Tw appartient a Jeff Davis, sauf les trois personnages OC et l'histoire.

Alors oui je suis désolé, je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs pour la fin? de Stiles, mais vous inquiétez pas tout est expliqué en début de chapitres.

Allez bonne lecture et on remercie ma beta pur sa correction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9:** **la Fin Du Scalison ou L'Histoire D'Un Homme Qui Rêvait D'Amour**

"3 jours plutôt"

Aimon se releva difficilement. Son acte sera jugé... Sa sentence sera pire que la mort, même si le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé était déjà bien difficile pour lui.

Il regarda Stiles avec peine, caressa sa joue fraîche, puis le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois.

_ **Pourquoi ?,** demanda t-il, **Pourquoi m'avoir épargné ?**

_ **Ta meute a besoin de toi... Tu es leur Ma'** , Aimon dit ce dernier mot en souriant, **j'aurais aimé avoir une personne comme toi dans mon ancienne meute** , il eut le regard triste se souvenant de la vie qu'il avait eut avec SA famille.

_ **Aimon, notre meute t'es grande ouverte. Derek est un peu grognon et grincheux, mais si je lui demande il ne refusera pas de t'accueillir** , Stiles lui sourit avec bienveillance, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Malgré la différence de corpulence et de taille, Stiles donnait à Aimon un sentiment de bien être et d'amour qui lui avait cruellement manqué ces dernières années.

_ **J'ai tenté de te tuer, et toi tout ce que tu trouve** **à** **me dire c'est "bienvenue dans ma meute" ?**

Stiles reparti vers la moto en lui souriant bêtement.

Aimon trouvait ce jeune homme incroyable. Il sentait que s'il restait ici, il serait enfin heureux.

Dans son dos Stiles sentit plus qu'il ne vit des lames s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates. Deux pour être plus précis, il baissa les yeux vers son abdomen d'où s'échappait son sang. Il lâcha le casque, qui tomba, et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat. Le son d'un corps qui percute le sol eut pour effet de sortir Aimon de sa torpeur.

L'Alpha s'élança vers le jeune homme et le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe. Il enleva délicatement les lames, et vit avec effroi des larmes couler sur le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier était persuader de mourir ce soir puis l'espoir était né quand Aimon s'était enfoncé ses propres griffes dans la cuisse laissant la vie sauve au jeune alpha. Il n'aurait jamais cru mourir comme ça, assassiné lâchement par derrière. Aimon hurla de colère, et posa Stiles délicatement au sol, pour darder la personne qui était responsable.

_ **Je savais que tu étais faible** , fit la sorcière en sortant de l'ombre des arbres. Elle laissa la lumière de la lune éclairer son sourire pervers, **je vous ai suivit sans que tu me sentes. Quand je t'ai vu hésiter, j'ai su que je devais faire le boulot moi-même, pathétique Alpha en manque d'amour**.

Aimon se releva et entama sa transformation en loup garou, les crocs luisant, les griffes aiguisés, les rouge d'Alpha. Il y avait aussi de colère, la position d'attaque qu'il tenait n'était pas présente pour faire joli, oh non, il avait été accepter, quelqu'un voyait en lui autre chose qu'une monstruosité, une erreur de la nature.

_ **A ta place j'emmènerai cet humain pitoyable aux urgences avant qu'il ne meure pour de bon, j'ai encore besoin de lui plus tard**...

_ **Si tu en as besoin pourquoi vouloir le tuer, que t'a t-il fait**...

_ **Vous m'ennuyez tous autant que vous êtes. J'ai passé près de 3 siècles** **à** **perfectionner mes pouvoirs,** **à** **peaufiner ma vengeance,** **à** **tuer et torturer pour avoir des réponses. Si je le veux vivant c'est pour un sacrifice au Nemeton, et pour ce soir je voulais être** **sûr** **que tu ailles jusqu'au bout si je te l'ordonner... Mais tu es aussi faible que tout les autres.** **À** **présent** **j'e** **n ai** **plus besoin de toi, je viens de rencontrer un loup garou qui** **à** **une dent contre** **ce** **jeune homme et qui se fera un plaisir de le tuer en temps et en heure** , Tamara se tourna et fit signe à quelqu'un plus loin derrière, quand Aimon aperçut le jeune homme en question, son cœur se brisa pour le jeune Alpha.

La sorcière partit dans un nuage de fumée noire, riant à gorge déployer, et le jeune qui l'accompagner sourit laissant ses crocs les plus aiguisés sortir de sa mâchoire tordu et ses yeux rougeoyer.

Aimon releva Stiles qui reprenais connaissance, ses blessures cicatrisaient plutôt bien, il en fut soulagé, mais il prit la parole pour lui annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ **Stiles, je vais te raccompagner chez toi**...

_ **Chez Nous** , fit difficilement Stiles encore souffrant des lésions que les lames avaient faites à son corps.

_ **On en discutera plus tard mais pour le moment, je dois te ramener** , **heureusement que tu es un Alpha. Malheureusement j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle** **à** **t'annoncer**.

Stiles écoutait silencieusement Aimon, contant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son moment d'absence, quand il lui annonça qui était le nouvel associé de la sorcière. Stiles hurla de désespoir, pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Comment avait il pu ? Pourquoi lui faire ça ? À lui ? Son frère.

 **OOoOoOOOOo**

Melissa, John et Danny contenaient difficilement les 5 enfants inquiets d'avoir vu Derek tombait par terre et inconscient. Peter avait appelé en urgence Deaton, qui arriva dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent l'appel.

_ **Explique moi** **ce** **qu'il s'est passé** , demanda Deaton qui occulter Derek toujours dans les vapes.

_ **Si je le savais, Derek tournait en rond et s'énerver tout seul en attendant Stiles. Puis il est devenu bizarre, il rigolait bêtement, il a rougit et il a même gloussé.** **Ensuite** **il s'est calmé et dix minutes après il a hurler, comme si on l'avait poignarder. Puis il s'est effondré** **sur le** **sol** **et voilà** **tout** **ce** **que je sais** , Peter s'installa à côté de son neveu de l'autre côté du lit, laissant Deaton faire son office à l'opposé.

Deaton se figea en soulevant le tee shirt de Derek puis demanda d'une voix grave.

_ **Où** **est Stiles ?** Deaton leva les yeux vers Peter, qui haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

_ **C'est pas une réponse où est Stiles ?** , Deaton souleva le tee shirt plus haut laissant à Peter le déplaisir de voir le même tatouage que Stiles avait. Sauf que le sien était situé sous le cœur et que la lune était en forme croissante et montante, **ça** **va trop vite et pas assez en même temps** , déclara Deaton.

Peter se leva brusquement, quand il sentit deux odeur familière se rapprocher. Elles étaient mélangée aux odeurs du sang, de la peur, de la tristesse, et du remord. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, faisant signe à Deaton de le suivre.

Arrivés dans l'entrée, il vit Stiles pleurant à chaudes larmes, porté par Aimon, qui avait le visage grave et les yeux tristes.

_ **Où** **est sa chambre ?** **Je pense qu'** **après nous devons parler.**

Aimon cherchait quelques chose dans la pièce, il leva les yeux vers le plafond et fit un signe de la tête à Peter, lui demandant silencieusement de taire le fait que Derek était mal et inconscient. Seulement Stiles le sentit de suite.

Le jeune Alpha sortit des bras de Aimon et respira profondément, se servant de ce que lui avait expliqué Deaton sur ses pouvoirs. L'empathie qu'il éprouver pour ses amis et sa famille avait été accru lors de son éveil en tant qu'Alpha. Il pouvait donc ressentir les émotions des autres, ou les faire ressentir à une ou plusieurs personnes. Il ferma les yeux et sentit l'état d'agitation des enfants, l'incompréhension de Danny, la confusion de Peter face à ses sentiments, le faux calme du gentil docteur Deaton, la tristesse d'Aimon, puis il se concentra.

Stiles fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, et malgré la difficulté de cet exercice, il se sentit connecté à chacun. Il pouvait voir, les fils rouge connectant son esprit à toutes les personnes présentes, trois fils se détachés des autres, un pour Allison, qu'il sentait s'approcher d'eux, un qui s'effaçait au fur et à mesure du temps, et un fil d'un magnifique rouge sang, qui montait vers les chambre aux étages supérieur, le fil qui le relié à son amour.

Il se concentra une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci pour envoyer des ondes positives, des ondes de calme, des ondes d'amour, il toucha chaque fil l'un après l'autre, laissant celui de Scott de côté pour le moment.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et enveloppa chaque personne à sa vue, d'un regard plein de tendresse, il regarda Peter et Aimon avec beaucoup de compassion et d'amour reliant mêlant leur fil pour être sur de ne pas s'être trompait, quand ceux-ci se touchèrent des étincelles crépitèrent, et la lueur qu'elles émettaient été aveuglante.

Puis relâchant tout ça, il se précipita vers la seule personne vers qui son cœur se tournait.

Il courut dans les escaliers faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber, il dérapa dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Derek.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et fut soulagé de voir le visage de Stiles, mais un détail le fit grogner, deux taches de sang ornaient son tee shirt, il grogna encore plus sentant le désespoir de Stiles, il s'assit doucement et attendit que Stiles fasse un geste pour ne pas le brusquer.

_ **Derek, je** …...

_ **Je t'aime** , lâcha Derek n'en pouvant plus de se retenir, à chaque fois il était interrompu, il avait prévu de lui dire le lendemain mais cela devait urgent pour lui de se déclarer maintenant.

Stiles se stoppa net, son cerveau cessa toute activité, sa respiration se coupa net sous le coup de l'annonce, puis il ferma les yeux et déclara.

_ **Derek**... **je t'aime aussi, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le jour** **où** **nos regard se sont croisés dans la** **forêt** **, et ce qui est** **sûr** **c'est que je t'aimerai toujours soit en** **sûr** , Stiles posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Derek, caressant doucement ses joues, frottant sur sa barbe de trois jours, **mais pas comme** **ça** **, pas de cette façon** , Stiles recula faisant marche arrière, il s'arrête à trois pas de la porte, regardant Derek, qui l'observé désœuvré et perdu.

_ **Derek nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu me** **l'annonces** **maintenant** , Derek haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension, **tu n'as pas confiance en moi, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, avec n'importe quelle personne je sors, tu n'auras pas confiance, Scott est un abruti et un connard mais lui avait confiance en moi**...

_ **Ça** **suffit** , Derek se leva prestement et s'approcha de Stiles rapidement le prenant dans ses bras, une main dans son dos, une autre sur son épaule, il approcha ses lèvres du cou délicat du jeune Alpha, lécha la clavicule et remonta pour mordiller la lobe de l'oreille, puis il embrassa la mâchoire et s'arrêta devant les lèvres de son aimé sentant le souffle chaud de sa respiration.

_ **Stiles, je t'aime et je fais confiance, uniquement** **à** **toi et** **à** **ma meute. C'est grâce** **à** **toi, si certains d'entre nous** **sont** **encore en vie, tu nous** **as** **appris** **à** **être solidaire, tu nous** **apportes** **l'amour dont nous avons besoin, l'attention qui nous manque, les gestes qui nous font sourire. Tu as rouvert mon cœur Stiles, tu me** **réapprends** **à** **aimer** **, et** **aimer** **c'est faire confiance. C'est** **du** **monde extérieur,** **dont** **je ne fais pas confiance. Qui me dis que tu ne te feras pas attaquer comme ce soir** , Derek s'écarta et déchira le tee shirt taché et le jeta à travers la chambre, **je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte, tu es mon âme sœur, mon compagnon** , Derek le regarda droit dans les yeux et fini, **ma vie.**

Stiles se n'attendait pas du tout à cette déclaration, son cœur s'emballait, ses mains tremblaient, une larme se mit à couler, puis deuxième et ce fut la chute. Il se mit à pleurer, non de peine mais de joie, son cœur débordait d'amour, d'un amour réciproque.

Derek le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant, il lui susurra des mots doux et des promesses qu'il comptait bien tenir à l'oreille.

Stiles se sentit protéger et aimer dans les bras de l'homme pour qui il pourrait donner sa vie. Puis il se rappela qu'au Rez-De-Chaussée des gens attendaient. Même s'ils savaient, pour la plus part ce qu'il se passait ici, la notion d'intimité sera un sujet à mettre sur le tapis dans les temps à venir, puis son cœur se serra en pensant à la prochaine partie à évoquer avec Derek.

_ **Stiles ?** Derek fut de suite inquiet sentant le changement d'humeur de son compagnon.

_ **Il faut que l'on parle de chose importante, mais d'abord, changeons nous et descendons, il va y avoir des changements dans notre meute** , fit Stiles en souriant face à un Derek heureux du "Notre Meute", mais quand même suspicieux en ce qui concernait les changements.

Dans le salon l'air était plus que tendu, de chaque côté de la pièce, deux loups garous se jaugeaient mutuellement, le premier, les yeux baissaient de honte pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, le second tenant Jackson qui pleurait dans ses bras, observant le premier entre deux sentiments, l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et l'entourer pour le consoler et l'envie de le frapper pour obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Deaton attendait patiemment que les deux Alpha descendent pour vérifier leurs états physique et psychologique.

Danny tenait fermement Isaac et Lydia dans ses bras, Isaac pleurait à chaudes larmes et Lydia les yeux humides regardait dans le vide, et les deux adolescents s'occupaient d'Erica hurlant qu'elle voulait Ma'Stiles, Boyd qu'en a lui était dans le canapé et n'en avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivé de Ma' Stiles, il observait les escaliers attendant que l'un de ses parents ou les deux descendent pour les réconforter.

Un claquement de portes se fit entendre dans la maison, le silence régna et seuls les bruits de pas qui résonnait dans la maison casser le calme ambiant.

Stiles descendit le premier, donnant un sourire à toutes les personnes présentes.

Quand il arriva au pied de l'escalier les cinq enfants se jetèrent littéralement sur lui le faisant chuté sur les fesses.

Tous les cinq pleuraient à chaudes larmes et Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de les réconfortait comme il le pouvait, il savait au fond de lui que le voir dans cet état ajouté au malaise de Derek, leur avait fait très peur.

_ **Chut mes anges tout va bien, regardez moi je vais bien, et Derek aussi** , Isaac et Lydia se détachèrent de Stiles pour sauter dans les bras de Derek, qui les serra très fort.

Derek aimait ce sentiment de bonheur, les savoir triste lui brisait le cœur mais leur réconfort et leur amour surpasser sa peur de les perdre.

Stiles se leva et marcha difficilement jusqu'au canapé, Jackson dans ses bras ne voulait plus le lâcher, Erica était littéralement accroché a son pantalon, Boyd l'entouré de ses petit bars à la taille.

Il s'assit et installa Erica et Boyd à ses côtés, Jackson sur ses genoux. Derek prit le fauteuil en face et installa Lydia sur ses genoux, Isaac avait rejoint Danny par terre aux côtés de Derek. John et Melissa se tenait derrière Stiles, Deaton prit une chaise et s'installa proche de Derek. Enfin Peter resta debout derrière son neveu mais ne quittait pas des yeux Aimon qui se tenait devant la cheminée comme un condamné à mort qui attendait sa sentence

_ **Bon je crois que des choses doivent être** **aplanies** **ce soir avant de continuer nos recherches et nos investigations contre la sorcière** , déclara Derek, il se tourna vers Aimon et demanda d'une voix grave et sans appel, **Aimon je veux tout savoir, sur toi, ton clan, ton histoire, et surtout sur la sorcière, j'ai discuter avec Stiles tout** **à** **l'heure, il m'a expliquer pour aujourd'hui et ce soir** , Aimon se figea mais savait pertinemment que Stiles ne mentirait jamais à son compagnon, **et nous avons décidés ensemble de te laisser une chance de t'expliquer et si tes explications sont valables, nous** , Derek désigna toutes les personnes présentent ainsi que les enfants, **nous décideront ensemble si tu peux rester avec nous ou pas, cela te convient-il ?**

Aimon hocha la tête pour leur confirmer son accord, il leva la tête et son regard tomba dans celui de Peter, son cœur s'emballa et il détourna la tête pour accroché le regard et le sourire de Stiles, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

_ **Mon nom est très long mais pour faire simple je** **m'appelle** **Aimon. Je viens du Mexique, j'ai 27 ans et je suis un Alpha sans meute. Ma famille m'a banni parce que je suis gay et que je ne voulais pas me reproduire avec une louve, donc sans héritier et sans valeur pour eux, ils m'ont banni** , Aimon se frotta les yeux, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Ce souvenir lui déchirait le cœur, il raconta que son père et ses trois frères l'avaient battu à mort sous le regard indiffèrent de sa mère et larmoyant de sa sœur cadette. Les autres membres n'avaient pas bougé un seul doigt pour l'aider. Après le massacre, l'émissaire et son apprenti l'avaient déposé sur une route abandonnée, le laissant agoniser. Heureusement pour lui une femme l'avait trouvé et aidé à se remettre.

Il lui était redevable, alors il avait accepter de l'aider sous la promesse qu'elle le conduise à son compagnon naturel. Ses pouvoirs lui avaient prouvé qu'elle pouvait le faire.

_ **La preuve aujourd'hui je sais qui est mon compagnon** , Derek grogna à la perspective que ce soit Stiles, **Derek Hale je peux te certifier que Stiles** **n'est** **en aucun cas mon compagnon** , Aimon lança un regard furtif à Peter qui détourna le sien aussitôt, Stiles pouffa devant leur bêtise, **je devais pour ma part draguer Stiles, le blesser pour laisser une trace dans les bois, puis l'emmenait au Nemeton** **où** **la sorcière devait faire un rituel** , Derek allait l'interrompre que qu'il le devança, **je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ce rituel** , Aimon s'assit par terre fatigué.

Un silence de réflexion s'installa dans la pièce, Derek analysa ce que venait de lui racontait Aimon, Peter ne savait pas quoi pensé exactement, Deaton cataloguait déjà les livres et grimoire qui l'aiderait à connaître tous les rituels qui impliquaient le Nemeton, Danny et Melissa étaient émus de son histoire, John restait malgré tout sur ses gardes, les enfants ne comprenaient pas tout, ils savaient juste que les parents de "monsieur" avaient été très méchant avec lui.

Les petits se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'Aimon, ils se consultèrent du regard puis ils l'entouraient de leurs petits bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Aimon ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que dans ses bras d'enfants, il profitait de leur douceur et de leur amour naissant.

Derek regarda Stiles avec amour, il tourna son regard sur Aimon et les cinq enfants dans ses bras, il se concentra sur son oncle et haussa un sourcil en sentant ses émotions. Il se tourna et observa Peter regarder Aimon avec envie, amour et désir, il comprenait ce que voulait dire Aimon sur son compagnon, mais il n'avait pas compris que cela pourrait être son oncle, et vu ce qu'il sentait s'était tout à fait réciproque.

_ **Aimon** , Aimon leva son regard pour croiser celui de Derek, **au vu de ce que tu nous** **as** **raconté, je pense que nous pouvons t'accepter parmi nous, à moins que quelqu'un** **ait** **une objection** , Derek posa son regard sur l'assemblé qui semblait approuver sa décision, il sentit le fierté et l'amour de Stiles à son égard. L'Alpha s'apprêtait à rajouter quelques chose, quand il sentit une présence bien connu s'approcher du manoir. Cette dernière était angoissé.

Derek n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

Stiles regarda la personne qui venait d'enter dans la pièce avec un regard désespéré, lui demandant silencieusement que l'information qu'il avait eut était fausse.

_ **Je suis** **désolée** **, je viens d'arriver, j'ai écourté mes vacances, on a un problème, Scott...Scott s'est allié** **à** **la sorcière et il** **veut** **…. tuer Stiles**.

* * *

Alors ?


	11. Chapter 10

Voici le chapitre 10 mais il n'est pas corrigeai pas ma bêta, elle le fera quand elle pourra car elle est malade.

Ce chapitre présente un lemon a trois mains écrit avec la belle Aurelia et ma princesse Sanga.

Pour le RW je vous répond dans la semaine les louloups

* * *

Chapitre 10: Décisions Où Le Début D'Un Rapprochement Et La Fin D'Un Sacrifice.

2 Jours plutôt

Derek ne savait pas quoi penser de la nouvelle situation, il avait de gagner un Alpha dans sa meute mais il venait de perdre un ami, ami qui était à présent un traite et cela faisait souffrir son compagnon.

Stiles s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque depuis une demi heure et ne voulait que personne ne le dérange. Derek utilisa ses dons pour connaitre les sentiments actuels de Stiles, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, Stiles était nerveux, triste et très en colère.

Isaac tira le pantalon de Derek, il baissa le regard et la mine triste de son petit louveteau lui brisa le cœur.

_ **Qu'y a t-il mon pti loup ?**

Isaac baissa la tête gêné, Derek le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, le petit loup posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Pa' et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou.

_ **Tu crois que Ma' va bien ? il est en colère contre moi, il me fait plus de câlins, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal**...

_ **Mais non pti Zack, il a perdu quelqu'un et il réfléchit, il doit faire un choix très dur** , Derek embrassa Isaac sur la joue.

Peter s'approcha et prit Isaac puis fit un clin d'œil a Derek.

_ **Les enfants** , cria Peter, **qui veut allez au cinéma avec moi, j'ai envie de voir les minions** , les quatre enfants se mirent à courir dans l'entrée, prenant leur manteaux et chaussures, Aimon s'occupait de mettre les manteaux des filles tandis que John et Melissa se préparèrent aussi a sortir, s'occupaient de mettre les chaussures des garçons.

Peter et Aimon prirent le SUV de Derek pour emmener les cinq enfants au cinéma, derrière Isaac et Jackson se chamaillaient pour savoir qui était le préféré de Danny, Erica était blotti contre Boyd, Lydia feuilleté un magazine de fille.

Peter conduisait en essayant de se concentrer sur la route, car la présence d'Aimon le perturbé, son loup voulait prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le faire sien mais après le récit de son histoire il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Il sentit une main se posait sur sa cuisse lui donna des frissons, il quitta deux seconde la route pour regarder l'homme qui était assis à cote de lui et qui rien qu'un toucher a travers son jean, pouvait l'électriser.

Leurs regard se croisèrent, Aimon sourit et Peter détourna le regard gêné en direction de la route mais laissa la main d'Aimon caressait sa cuisse.

Depuis bien longtemps il avait perdu espoir de trouver la personne qui partagerai sa vie, il avait eut un espoir avec cette superbe femme a ses vingt ans mais elle avait disparut du jours au lendemain lui laissant une lettre comme d'adieu. Sa sœur lui avait annonçait que son âme sœur, la véritable, lui apparaîtrai un jour et qu'il saurait rien qu'au premier regard, et qu'a partir de ce jour la il devra compléter ce lien, et quand cela se fait il deviendra complet et entier.

Il arrêta la voiture et se gara et aida les enfants a descendre a leur tour, pendant un moment d'inattention des enfants qui s'amusait à se taquiner, Aimon retourna Peter contre la voiture, plaqua son corps au sien, une main derrière son dos pour le maintenir, une derrière la nuque, s'approcha délicatement laissant le temps a Peter de s'esquiver, se qui n'arriva pas, il l'embrassa délicatement, léchant et triturant les deux jumelles pour avoir un accès totale.

Peter grogna de plaisir, et entrouvrit la bouche, Aimon en profita pour introduire sa langue et chercher sa jumelle commençant un ballet sensuel.

Peter repoussa subitement Aimon, il avait sentit Lydia s'approcher

_ **Tonton Pet on y va ?**

_ **Oui ma belle** , Peter sortit sa chemise de son pantalon afin de cacher l'érection tendu dans son boxer, Aimon passa prêt de lui et claqua les fesses de Peter qui sursauta sous l'effet.

Aimon tourna sur lui-même, fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur et coquin.

Peter bomba le torse, quelqu'un enfin s'intéressé a lui pour rien d'autre que lui, il allait etre digne de cet homme, il s'avança avec Lydia et Isaac a ses cotes qui lui tenait la main, Aimon devant lui, avait Jackson dans ses bras, Boyd les bras croisé a ses cotes et Erica accroché a son pantalon.

OOOoOOOOo

Derek avait tenté de lire son journal, installé dans le divan, buvant un café bien noir sans sucre.

Stiles de son coté s'était enfermé depuis bientôt trois heures, il avait réfléchit et il avait décidé, prit une décision, irrévocable et sans retour en arrière, c'est alors qu'il avait décidé d'écrire une lettre a chaque personne de la meute, une lettre exprimant son amour, ses joies, ses regrets de ne pouvoir leur dire tout se qu'il avait sur le cœur en face, il venait de finir la derrière lettre, celle de Derek, quand il le sentit s'approcher furtivement, essayant de lire ce qu'il écrivait depuis bientôt trois heure dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée.

L'hyperactif l'avait entendu arrivé malgré les pouvoirs de loup-garou de l'Alpha, il avait sentit son regard sur lui depuis une bonne demi heure et le laissait approcher malgré les lettres qu'il voulait écrire.

Malgré sa double attention, il sursauta quand il sentit une main caressée sa nuque.

Stiles bondit du siège et réussit à esquiver Derek qui tenta de l'attraper.

Il s'amusa de voir l'humain rire aux éclats, slalomant entre les meubles du salon, afin de ne pas se faire rattraper.

Jouant avec lui, Derek n'utilisait pas ses dons, il préférait s'amuser avec son amour de façon la plus humaine possible, son loup était amusé de les voir jouer à se tourner autour comme deux jeunes loups pendant le temps des amours.

Stiles savait pertinemment que sa maladresse lui jouerait des tours, mais par chance le canapé se trouvait en dessous de lui, quand il voulut sauter par-dessus pour échapper à un Derek hilare, et qu'il se prit le pied dans le dossier.

Derek hurla de rire en voyant la position de son compagnon, les jambes en l'air pendant sur le dossier, les bras ballant sortant du canapé, et la tête mi terrorisée mi mort de rire de Stiles proche d'un coin de la table basse.

Derek s'approcha furtivement de Stiles, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, qui se redressa maladroitement et rechuta lourdement sur le divan, les fesses les premières.

Il tenta de se relever mais Derek s'approcha trop rapidement et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le divan.

Sous le rapprochement, le cœur de Stiles s'emballa, fixant les lèvres de Derek, qui avait du mal à retenir sa transformation sous l'excitation, et plus encore en sentant la luxure venant de Stiles.

Sous le regard brûlant de désir de Derek, Stiles fondit sur les lèvres tant désirées, timidement au début.

La passion se fit ressentir et leur baiser prit une ampleur plus dévorante, le loup gronda de satisfaction sous le répondant de son compagnon.

Stiles dévora littéralement ses lèvres, gémissant à chaque lapée venant de Derek.

Derek reprit le dessus de la situation et mordilla les lèvres charnues de Stiles qui les entrouvraient, lui laissant l'accès total, leurs langues se touchèrent, se découvrirent, tournant et retournant, mêlant leurs salives, avalant leurs soupirs de désir.

Derek déchira le tee-shirt de Stiles, lui faisant découvrir un corps fin et musclé qui se cachait dessous, et le lança à travers la pièce.

Derek laissa sa bouche pour aller mordiller sa mâchoire, et glissa vers la clavicule qu'il lécha longuement, s'abreuvant des perles de sueur qui coulaient sous la chaleur de leurs corps.

Stiles se laissa faire, il ne voulait pas batailler pour savoir qui dominait qui, il savait que Derek dominerait toujours pendant l'acte charnel, et ça ne le dérangerait jamais, d'ailleurs il en redemanderait toujours.

Stiles tira sur le tee-shirt de Derek, l'obligeant à lever les bras pour le soulever et le retirer, l'humain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reluquer le corps de son homme, les muscles saillant, roulant à chaque gestes qu'il faisait, ce qui fit accélérer encore plus le cœur de Stiles, libérant encore plus d'hormones.

Derek descendit tout doucement vers le torse, tout en déposant des baisers papillons, mordillant toutes les surfaces de peau disponible jusqu'aux tétons durs et gonflés sous les soupirs de Stiles.

Léchant les tétons de Stiles, Derek sortit ses griffes, il déchira le jean de Stiles sans le blesser.

Derek commença à se transformer, mais put garder le contrôle malgré le degré d'excitation ambiant, le loup et lui ne faisait plus qu'un pour satisfaire leur compagnon, et accomplir le rituel d'union des compagnons.

Derek se releva un peu, surplombant Stiles, de ses griffes, il titilla délicatement les tétons puis approcha son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Stiles savoura chaque baiser, chaque caresse que lui prodiguait Derek, il s'abreuva de chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, il se laissa aller totalement sous ses mains expertes.

Malgré tout Stiles ne resta pas inerte, il caressa avec amour le dos de Derek, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, les malaxa, ne s'arrêtant à aucun moment de gémir, de plus en plus fort afin d'obtenir encore plus de son amant.

Stiles gémit plus fort quand il sentit Derek malaxer son érection dure, gorgée de sang, il se cambra, rapprochant leurs bassins qui se frottèrent.

Derek se releva, défit avec empressement sa ceinture, enleva son propre jean et laissa Stiles se délecter du regard de son compagnon sur lui-même.

Stiles passa ses mains sous le boxer de Derek pour le faire glisser lentement, afin de dévoiler l'objet de ses convoitises qu'il lorgna sans vergogne ,faisant grogner d'anticipation le loup de Derek.

Derek souleva le bassin de Stiles et fit glisser à son tour le boxer de son compagnon, ne lâchant pas du regard ses yeux plein de désir.

Stiles se cambra sous la caresse de Derek, ils gémirent de concert, savourant leurs souffles, tenant en main leurs verges gonflées.

Derek fondit sur sa bouche et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau, pour un baiser encore plus enflammé, du aux caresses de plus en plus appuyées sur leurs sexes.

Derek baissa le regard et descendit lentement vers la verge de Stiles.

Il s'arrêta et lécha le gland du jeune homme, qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir, puis il le prit en bouche, avalant d'un seul coup sa verge en entier.

Stiles se cambra davantage sous la caresse buccale qui lui était offerte, il passa ses mains sur le dos de Derek et le griffa de plaisir, puis les fit remonter dans ses cheveux pour les agripper doucement.

Derek faisait des va et viens profonds et lents, il passait sa langue sur toute la longueur de l'érection.

Stiles soupire de plaisir, et gémit fortement

_ **Putain, Derek !**

Derek passe ses mains sur les fesses de stiles et les massa, puis délicatement il passa son pouce sur l'entrée vierge de Stiles, et titilla l'anneau en faisant des mouvements en cercles pour le détendre.

Il s'arrêta et attendit la moindre réaction de Stiles, pour s'assurer du confort de celui-ci, qui ne tarda pas à se cambrer plus pour laisser Derek approfondir le toucher.

Stiles perdait petit à petit ses repères, et sentait un plaisir inouï prendre place dans le creux de ses reins.

_ **Plus Derek ….Plus bordel !** supplia Stiles

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que le loup le fasse enfin sien !

Derek introduisit son pouce plus loin tandis qu'il suçotait les testicules de Stiles, le loup gronda son assentiment, et le râle se répercuta le long de la verge du jeune homme, alors que celui-ci s'affairait de plus en plus.

Derek mis deux doigts dans la bouche de stiles pour les lubrifier.

Celui-ci suçota les doigts avidement, mordillant le bout, quand le loup les retira Stiles poussa un profond soupir de frustration.

_ **Ne sois pas impatient** , ordonna Derek qui les introduisit lentement pour prolonger son plaisir.

Il fit de doux aller retour préparant l'entrée de Stiles pour ne pas le blesser, et qu'il puisse s'habitue à leurs présences, et aussi pour quand il pénétrerait en lui.

Stiles se mit à gémir et caressa la tête de Derek, il soupirait de plus en plus sous les attentions du loup, gémissant de plus en plus fort !

Derek se baissa un peu plus, soulevant les jambes de Stiles, et commença à préparer Stiles avec sa langue.

Entrant et sortant de son intimité, il fit se cambrer le plus jeune de manière encore plus forte sous le plaisir, une main dans les cheveux de Derek et l'autre agrippant l'accoudoir du canapé serrant fortement sous le plaisir.

_ **Hannn... Derek !** quémanda Stiles impatient comme il était.

Le loup sourit tout en continuant de lubrifier l'entrée de sa langue, arrachant de plus en plus de gémissement de la part de l'humain !

_ **Plus... s'il te plait** ! Stiles le suppliait d'arrêter cette torture et de le libérer de cette frustration.

Derek se redressa, embrassant au passage le corps de stiles, et il arrêta de le torturer, le souleva et l'installa sur ses jambes, positionnant les fesses de Stiles sur sa verge.

Stiles gémit et posa sa tête dans le cou du loup, après avoir regardé son compagnon dans les yeux, celui-ci lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

Derek s'enfonça doucement en lui, le faisant fortement gémir, le plaisir se mêlant à la douleur, Stiles se mordit les lèvres et remis la tête dans le cou du loup, puis se mit à le parsemer de baisers.

Derek se stoppa de bouger laissant à Stiles le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

Stiles marmonna sa frustration pour que Derek reprenne, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, lentement, en douceur, bougeant légèrement son bassin pour suivre les mouvements de son amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Stiles glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, gémissant de plus en plus, quémandant plus, il se cambrait pour mieux avoir Derek en lui.

Ils bougèrent ensemble prenant leur temps pour savourer leur plaisir mutuel, Derek et son loup grognait de plaisir.

Quand stiles cria, écarquillant les yeux !

_ **Encore Derek ! Là recommence !**

Derek recommença et toucha une seconde fois la boule nerf qui décupla les sensation de Stiles, ce qui fit le gémir plus fort et s'agrippant au dos de Derek.

Ce dernier sentit que le temps était venu de compléter le rituel quand il sentit Stiles se contracter, il se transforma complément.

La jouissance n'était pas loin, Derek sentant qu'il venait, posa ses lèvre sur le cou de son amour léchant la clavicule.

Ses crocs balayaient doucement la peau sous lui, Stiles frissonne de désir.

Derek se sentit venir et hurla quand la jouissances vint , Stiles le suivit et hurla de plaisir avec lui, jouissant sur son torse.

_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh Derek !**

Reprenant son souffle, Stiles pencha la tête lui laissant accès à son cou.

_ **Vas y, Derek je suis à toi !**

_ **Pour toujours ?**

_ **Pour toujours** **!**

Entendant ça le loup ne put se retenir de gronder, et planta ses crocs à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, complétant l'union des compagnons, ce qui décupla leur plaisir, et leur provoqua un deuxième orgasme fulgurant dans lequel ils hurlèrent de concert.

Stiles s'effondra épuisé sur un Derek toujours en lui.

Le loup lécha la marque qu'il venait de lui faire avec ses crocs et souleva un Stiles somnolant, le portant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour nettoyer son compagnon sous la douche.

Deux heures plus tard Stiles se leva doucement faisant attention a ne pas réveiller son compagnon qui dormait a poings fermés, il s'habilla discrètement, descendit dans le salon, il entra dans le bureau, prit les lettres les mit dans des enveloppes et les déposa sur la table du salon, il prit les clé de sa jeep, lança un dernier regard vers l'étage supérieur, son cœur se serra mais il avait prit sa décision, il sortit de la maison et partit.

* * *

Alors ?


	12. Chapter 11

**Wouaw deux chapitres en deux jours c'est noël.**

 **comme pour la précédente, je le posterai a nouveau quand ma bêta ne sera plus malade, souhaitons lui bon rétablissement.**

 **Une lectrice m'a fait une remarque juste tout l'heure...c'est bientôt la fin malheureusement, je sais c'est dur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas d'autres joli fictions sont en cours d'écriture et il reste un chapitre puis l'épilogue ainsi que quatre bonus sur cette fiction.**

 **TW ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis, sauf trois personnages OC et l'histoire.**

 **RW- Chap 10:**

azriellaiaet: Oui Scott est un imbécile pour ne pas dire autre chose, mais tkt son sort sera bientôt statué. Merci de me suivre et de me lire

Cassiewright: Oui Scott est un traître mais tu sauras pourquoi maintenant et c'est bien Alison qui les prévient a la fin. Ah je savais que vous alliez finalement aimer mon Aimon.

Purring-cat: lol c'est si prévisible que se soit lui ?

IantoIsAlive: je crois qu'a partir de maintenant je peux te refiler ma grotte...quoi que...Peter est amoureux et va l'être encore plus.

Dark Willow: je kiff ton pseudo. merci de me lire tkt je poste environ deux chapitres par semaine donc tu devrais être bon vu que le chapitre 12 sera poster en fin de semaine et que l'épilogue sera pour mercredi prochain avec le premier bonus.

Riska: soulagement...pour l'histoire de l'Alpha humain, elle était au courant depuis le début mais elle garde le mystère sur beaucoup de chose.

Sanga36: ... voila tu sais déjà tout lol, par contre quelques fautes subsisteront encore sur ce chapitre ma beta étant malade j'attend qu'elle se rétablisse mais je veux pas lésé mes lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai son aval pour les poster

Lylypuce55: Le sort de Scott n'est pas encore certains je donnerai la voix final a Stiles.

Makee: Siiiiiiiiii j'ai le droit de vous laissez en plan comme ça, je vous laisse dans le mystère total, c'est plus prenant.

Wm2: merci merci, pour le relation Sciles c'est plus profond que ça, leurs ressentiments se dénouera aujourd'hui.

Albert: lol sérieux "vilain Scott" ? lol t'es trop fort j'ai faillit me pisser dessus quand j'ai lut ta rw.

HwangSooYeon: merci d'adorer ma fiction et surtout merci de me lire et voici la suite.

 **RW - Chap 11:**

Quand tu as des sentiments aussi forts des fois c'est dur de te retenir et précision les enfants avaient le dos tourné lol il allait pas lui sauté dessus au parking ;)

Guest: sache que ce soir tu te coucheras avec un sentiment d'apaisement et le couple Paimon aura son chapitre bonus.

Lylypuce55: merci merci le lemon a été écrit a trois mais ça été drôle et sympa. Stiles fous rien il prépare la fin de l'histoire. Et oui je suis sadique mais un sadique sympa car je fais des happy end.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Libere Les Ou Je Me Sacrifierais Toujours Pour Ma Famille**

 _"1 Jour plutôt"_

Résigné, il savait ce qu'il faisait et surtout pour qui il le faisait, son sacrifice servirait a sauver sa meute, sa famille, son père, son compagnon, ses amis.

La tête levé vers le ciel, dans deux jours la pleine lune serait la haut de dessus de Beacon Hills, éclairant les habitants de sa douce lumière et obligeant certaines créatures a montrer leur véritable visage.

_ **je sais que tu es là Scott,** Stiles ne bougea pas d'un iota vers son ancien amis, **et surtout je sais pourquoi tu es là, j'ai droit au dernière parole du condamné,** Stiles baissa la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de son ancien frère, **tu étais mon premier ami, mon frère, la seule personne au monde pour qui il y a deux an j'aurais donné ma vie, je suis le seul responsable de cette situation, c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher pour trouver se corps** , Stiles recula et monta sur la souche de l'arbre a ses cotés, **et toutes ses aventures qu'on a vécu ensemble** , Stiles s'arrêta et secoua la tête négativement, **désolé je rectifie j'ai vécu des aventures incroyable, car a chaque fois tu n'étais pas là** , un grognement se fit entendre dans la gorge de Scott, **tu veux que je mente le soir ou je vais mourir, non non, TU m'as laissé tomber a de nombreuses reprises alors que j'ai toujours essayé de t'aider, TU m'as abandonné pour aller convoler avec Alison, j'ai sauvé des fesses poilus de loup garou très souvent, trop souvent** , Stiles se leva encore la tête vers la lune, **je t'ai aidé lors de tes transformations, tu m'as trahie, je t'ai confié mes peurs du a ma bisexualité et mon attirance pour Derek, tu m'a rie au nez** , Stiles fit brillé ses yeux vert émeraude a la lune et les tourna vers Scott qui recula sous la vision.

Stiles, humain Alpha aux yeux vert émeraude, laissa crocs et griffes sortirent, Scott ne comprenait pas, le Stiles qu'il connaissait ne voulait pas la morsure offerte par Peter et là il lui apparaissait en loup garou.

_ **Tu es un menteur** , persifla Scott, **un menteur et un jaloux, un égoïste, un faux frère.**

_ **je suis qui je suis et ce que je suis tu le sais parfaitement, seulement tu es aveuglé par ta colère et ton incompréhension de la situation actuelle, tu es un louveteau perdu dans un monde d'adulte que tu ne comprend pas, tu as une vision a sens unique de cette histoire, je suis se qu'on appelle un humain Alpha, c'est long a expliquer mais le plus important c'est que je suis le compagnon d'un loup garou alpha né et surtout que j'ai accompli le rituel de communion, un acte charnel dont l'accomplissement final est la morsure qui nous a uni pour toujours jusqu'à la mort.**

_ **Qui va vite arriver** , **cher Stiles**.

La sorcière sorti des bois, marchant avec assurance et détermination, son regard balaya le terrain vide de toute végétation, seul la souche prônait dans la clairière dont la foret l'entouré comme un bouclier contre le reste du monde.

_ **Scott veux tu bien préparer notre invité** , Scott sauta sur la souche et attrapa Stiles a la gorge serrant mais laissant du leste pour ne pas l'aphasie, il ne fallait pas le tuer, pas encore.

Stiles se laissa faire, il savait pour qui il le faisait, Scott lui attacha les poignet dans le dos avec de la corde et serra, faisant grimacer Stiles de douleur, déchira son sweat et attrapa ses cheveux l'obligeant a le regardait dans les yeux.

_ **Tu as été un frère pour moi** , grogna Scott, **mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus rien, et je regrette de t'avoir connu, grâce à Tamara et toi je vais redevenir un humain, une simple personne qui va tracé son chemin loin des monstres, mais surtout loin de toi, un boulet qui ne sert a rien, sauf pute pour loup garou et autres monstres**.

Stiles se raidit devant la véhémence de Scott mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour répliquer, son cœur se brisa aux paroles de son ancien frère, jamais il n'aurait put imaginer qu'il avait autant de rancœur contre lui, cette colère sourde qui l'empoisonné et le détruisait, sa haine envers ses anciens amis, envers ceux qui l'avait aidé, épaulé, soutenu, ce soir cette souffrance devait finir.

_ **Il va être minuit** , Tamara tandis la main vers Scott, qui l'aida a monter sur la souche, laissant Stiles au milieu, **voila ce qu'il se passait mon petit Stiles, Scott se te taillader les veines, laissant ton sang s'écouler sur la souche, pendant se temps je vais lire le sort qui me permettra de retrouvé se que j'ai perdu et Scott devra boire cette potion avec une goutte de ton sang, quand tout sera fini, Scott sera mortel a nouveau transférant ses nouveaux dons de lycanthrope alpha a mon aimé, et toi tu sera mort, car seul le sang d'un Alpha humain et le pouvoir d'un Alpha né peux briser cette fichu malédiction** , Tamara ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tout va enfin prendre fin ce soir.

Tamara sauta de la souche laissant les deux garçons, elle prit un bâton et traça un pentagramme dans un cercle puis déposa des ingrédients indispensable a son sort.

Elle fit un signe a Scott, celui-ci se tourna vers Stiles.

_ **As-tu quelque chose a dire avant de mourir ?**

Stiles ricana, et fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, perturbant Scott et Tamara.

_ **Vous êtes deux imbéciles, vous croyez vraiment que Derek me laisserai sortir tout seul après le kidnapping de l'autre jour, par cet oméga psychopathe ? C'est que vous êtes bien trop sur de vous, surtout après le coup de l'autre nuit, vous êtes tellement prévisible, il suffit que je vienne ici, que je diffuse une onde de résignation et de tristesse et hop vous apparaissez, je te savais stupide Scott mais la tu dépasse tout** , Scott grogna et tenta de le griffer mais celui-ci avait défait ses liens et le frappa a l'abdomen assez fort pour l'envoyer valdinguer six mètres plus loin.

Stiles sauta de la souche souplement, se transforma partiellement sortant ses griffes et ses crocs puis rugit fortement comme un appel a la lune.

_ **Je suis Stiles Stilinski, Alpha humain, Ma' de Cinq louveteaux, compagnon de Derek Hale mais je suis surtout le fils d'un Shérif, je sais comment fonctionne les esprits tordus comme vous, je connais deux chasseurs, un émissaire, des loups garous** , à cet instant une flèche transperça la cuisse de la sorcière qui tomba a terre, une autre flèche se planta dans l'épaule de Scott, qui hurla sa rage.

_ **Deaton a fabriqué une potion qui efface temporairement l'odeur de n'importe quelle créature** , Stiles se détourna de la sorcière pour se concentrer sur son ancien ami, **Scott je te le demande, je te supplie arrête ta folie, reprend toi, au nom de notre ancienne amitié, le sort qu'elle veut utilisé ne marche que si les corps des deux personnes ne soit vidé entièrement de leur sang, tu redeviendras un humain mais tu seras mort, c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite**.

Scott se rapprocha de Stiles, ses yeux rouge le foudroyant, grondant et furieux, tout en tenant son épaule d'où il avait enlevé la flèches.

_ **Tu es pathétique Stiles, tu crois que je vais gentiment arrêter maintenant, tu crois que je vais avaler tes mensonges, tu vas mourir ce soir, je vais me débarrasser de cette malédiction**...

_ **Que tu crois crevure** , hurla Derek.

Derek courra se mettre devant Stiles pour le protéger, c'est a se moment que choisit Scott de s'élancer pour se battre.

Derek et Stiles étaient très bien coordonner, quand l'un attaquer l'autre le protéger d'éventuelles coups en traitre, Scott empli de colère et de fureur ne se fatiguer pas et semblait très fort, les coups pleuvaient, le sang coulait, les blessures étaient abondantes, mais Scott réussit tant bien que mal a envoyer Derek dans le décor après lui avoir lacéré le dos et l'abdomen.

_ **Ne vous en mêlez pas** , cria Stiles en voyant les deux chasseurs tendre leur arme, il est a moi, Stiles se retourna et s'élança vers Scott.

Tournant sur lui-même il esquiva le coup de griffe de Scott, puis dans son élan, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans ses cotes, en cassant par la même occasions, Scott hurla mais se reprit, il se tourna et griffa Stiles au ventre puis enfonça ses griffes dans son épaule, appuyant fortement pour le faire s'agenouillé, il leva la seconde main et frappa.

Scott ne compris pas la suite, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses bijoux de famille, Stiles profita que Scott souffre le martyr du coup de poing dans ses testicules pour s'éloigner.

Sans attendre Stiles bondit sur Scott pour le faire tomber, Stiles lui enfonça ses griffes de chaque cotés de ses côtes, assis au niveau du thorax, coinçant les bras de Scott avec ses jambes, Stiles rétracta ses griffes et frappa Scott au visage, encore et encore, laissant ses larmes coulaient.

Sa colère et sa hargne lui fit faire abstraction des bruits avironnant, les cris d'Alison, les appels de Deaton, il frappa encore.

_ **STILES ARRETE**.

Stiles se stoppa net, il reprit conscience de son environnement quand la voix de Derek retentit, il se leva précipitamment et fut frapper par l'horreur de ses actes.

Le visages de Scott en sang, ses lèvres tuméfiées, les arcades sourcilières cassé.

Stiles regarda ses mains, il essaya d'enlever le sang avec son tee shirt mais ne réussit qu'a l'étaler un peu plus, il ne voulait pas faire ca, il voulait juste discuter, mais quand il avait compris que jamais Scott ne changerai d'avis, Stiles s'était en colère contre la bêtise de Scott, contre son propre sentiment d'impuissance et surtout contre lui-même, car s'était bien a cause de lui que Scott était devenu en loup garou.

Il fit un pas en arrière reculant devant l'horreur de ses gestes, il sentit que Derek s'approchait de lui inquiet de tous les sentiments qui émanaient de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait absolument pas le laisser s'approcher.

Stiles sortit une fiole et en but le contenu, puis il se tourna vers Derek.

_ **Je t'aime**.

Stiles se tourna vers les bois et se mit a courir, courir sans s'arrêter, sans regarder derrière lui, lassant le vent caresser son visage, humant l'air, séparant les odeurs boisés du sang qu'il portait.

Derek, estomaqué par la situation, ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, il voulait courir chercher son compagnon mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il se décida a régler d'abord la situation présente, il s'occuperai de Stiles après, il savait que Stiles avait besoin de se retrouver seul un moment.

_ **Deaton, on fait quoi d'elle ?** , demanda Derek en regardant le sorcière évanouie à cause de la substance soporifique qu'Alison avait tiré.

_ **J'ai demandé une cellule à Eichen House spéciale pour elle, le temps qu'on trouve une solution à cette situation** , Derek hocha la tête toujours fixé en direction de l'endroit ou été partie Stiles.

_ **Bien, Chris ? Alison ? vous voulez bien emmener Scott a la clinique de Deaton, pendant que j'emmène** …..., son téléphone sonna et il y répondit machinalement savant pertinemment qui s'était, **oui ?** Derek éloigna le combiné car Peter hurlait à l'autre bout du fil, **Peter...PETER …. oui voila on se calme...je sais...je t'explique des que je rentre...d'ici deux heures environs le temps de régler quelques affaires...non ne t'inquiète pas occupe toi des louveteaux j'arrive bientôt... ok,** Derek raccrocha, **bon ! on emmène d'abord la sorcière à Eichen House et après on dépose Deaton et Scott a la clinique et on rentre, ça suffira pour ce soir.**

Alison dans les bras de son père retenait se larmes devant son ancien amour toujours au sol.

OOooOoOO

au bout de d'une heure et demi après le coup de téléphone qu'il avait passé a son neveu, Peter était toujours inquiet, le sentiment qui lui tordait les boyaux depuis son retour de la séance cinéma ne voulait pas partir.

Aimon avait beau être avec lui, prendre dans se bras pour essayer de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait.

Les cinq louveteaux étaient quand à eux trop silencieux, Melissa semblait inquiète, John sur les nerfs et Danny essayait comme il pouvait de rassurer Isaac et Jackson dans ses bras.

Erica et Lydia étaient dans un coin du salon, la mine triste, Boyd lui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée attendant qu'elle s'ouvre.

Un bruit venant du 1er étage vint casser le silence pesant du salon, Peter se leva précipitamment et demanda a tout le monde de gardait son calme.

Il monta à l'étage suivit d'Aimon, prudemment il ouvrit la chambre de Derek, ne sentant une vieille odeur de sang, il entra dans la chambre en mode loup garou mais se figea instantanément en voyant Stiles le visage blanc, les yeux vitreux, les mains et le tee shirt recouvert de sang séché.

_ **Mon dieu Stiles** , s'écria Aimon qui s'approcha de Stiles alors qu'il allait s'écrouler de fatigue à terre.

Peter suivit Aimon et l'aida à enlever les vêtements tachés et sales de Stiles.

Aimon releva le tête et fit un signe à Peter, il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Peter fit assoir Stiles sur le lit et défit ses converses qu'il balança a l'autre bout de la pièce avec le tee shirt.

quelques seconde plus tard, Aimon rentra dans la chambre suivit un Derek inquiet mais soulagé.

_ **Neveu, je sais pas se qu'il sait passé ce soir, mais je pense que tu devrais laver ton compagnon et vous reposer, tu m'expliquera demain pourquoi Stiles et toi êtes recouvert du sang de Scott même si je me doute du pourquoi et du comment** , Peter se leva laissant la place a Derek, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu croisant son regard et lui sourit.

Peter poussa Aimon dehors, ferma la porte et laissa son compagnon le prendre dans ses bras, Peter sentit tout sa tension partir d'un seul coup, Aimon posa un baiser dans son coup et serra ses bras autour du torse de son amour.

_ **On va conclure un deal toi et moi** , déclara Peter caressant du pouce le dos musclé de son compagnon, **si tu as un soucis, ne me fais jamais une frayeur pareille, sinon je te jure que je ne répond de rien.**

Aimon hocha doucement la tête, remonta ses lèvres sur celles de Peter et les captura pour un baiser doux et aimant.

Derek prit avec précaution Stiles, l'emmena dans la salle de bain, entreprit de le déshabillé pendant qu'il fit couler l'eau dans la douche, il l'assit dans la baignoire et se déshabilla à son tour puis glissa derrière Stiles le callant entre ses jambes.

il fit posa le dos de Stiles contre son torse, posant la tête du jeune homme contre son cou et frotta doucement le corps de son amour afin d'enlever la terre et le sang sur son corps.

_ **Tu m'as fait peur quand tu es partit, mais j'ai compris ton message quand tu m'as regardé, j'ai compris que tu avais besoin de temps pour toi, du temps pour digérer et assimiler cette soirée** , Derek prit les mains de Stiles et enleva le sang qui avait séché, **je t'aime Stiles, ne me fais plus peur comme ca, s'il te plait**.

Stiles bougea et se cala encore plus dans les bras de Derek, laissa couler quelques larmes.

_ **Promis**.

Apres une douche requinquante et câline, le couple sortit de la douche en boxer, prêt a aller dormir, mais une rencontre avec deux boulets fit stopper Stiles.

Il prit Jackson et Isaac dans ses bras suivit de Derek portant Lydia et Erica et s'installa dans le lit.

_ **Viens mon grand reste pas sur le pas de la porte** , fit Stiles souriant a la cinquième bouille qui attendait à cotes de la porte de la chambre.

Boyd courut et sauta sur le lit rejoindre les autres sur le lit au milieu de Derek et Stiles.

Stiles regarda les cinq louveteaux en souriant, puis porta son regard vers Derek et se concentra sur leur sentiments afin de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, au sourire benêt de l'Alpha, il sut qu'il était d'accord.

Stiles se concentra sur la maison, les premiers à débarquer furent Danny avec son matelas, les second a venir furent Melissa et John, puis Peter et Aimon.

Quand tout le monde fut installait sur leur matelas autour du lit des deux amoureux, ils s'endormirent, Isaac se leva et rejoignit Danny pour dormirent avec lui.

C'est dans une bulle de bonheur que Stiles s'endormit entouré de sa famille, de sa meute.

* * *

Vous vouliez de l'amour vous en avez, profiter car le prochain est le dernier avant l'épilogue et après quatre bonus selon votre futur choix:

 **VOUS AVEZ LE CHOIX:**

 **TUEZ SCOTT**

 **NE PAS TUEZ SCOTT**

dites moi votre choix vous avez jusqu'a vendredi pour que je puisse écrire l'épilogue.


	13. Chapter 12

**Voici le dernier chapitre de LMDPC, et oui tout à une fin, je me suis tant amusé à écrire cette fiction que ça me brise le cœur.**

 **MAIS, il reste quand même l'épilogue ET minimum quatre chapitres bonus, DONC ce n'est pas entièrement fini …...YOUPI...**

 **Allez les louloups, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Ah oui j'ai faillit oublier, TW appartient a Mr Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire et mes personnages OC.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Mon Amour Vous Sera Eternel ou Amour, Amitié et Famille Un Sacré Bordel

"Jour J"

Stiles appréhendait sérieusement, il ne savait pas comment la situation allait pouvoir changer, La sorcière était à Eichen House, enfermée dans une cellule du sous sol spécial créatures surnaturelles, et avait accepté de parler, bien sur juste après que Peter se soit proposé pour la torturer lentement et proprement.

En se qui concernait Scott, Stiles ne savait pas que faire, cela faisait une heure qu'il était assis sur la balancelle dans l'arrière cours du manoir, se balançant lentement, se remémorant certains souvenirs.

Comme la fois ou lui et Scott s'étaient amusés à monter sur un arbre alors qu'ils avaient cinq ans et que leurs mères leur avaient formellement interdit de la faire et que Scott s'était cassé le bras droit en tombant, ils s'étaient fait remonter les bretelles par Claudia.

Où alors la fois ou ils avaient fait une sale blague à Mr Harris, en plongeant un bonbon Mentos dans sa bouteille de soda, celle si avait explosé en plein cours, ils s'étaient fait expulser pendant une semaine du Lycée et John et Melissa avait été bien entendu furieux.

Tant de souvenirs heureux brisait le cœur très fragile de Stiles, car en plus de ça des questions le hantait, des questions dont il avait peur de connaître la réponse.

Il se demandait si la meute des petits chenapans l'accepterait quand il aurait trouvé la solution pour leur rendre leur âge originel, comment allez réagir Melissa au comportement de son fils unique, et si par malheur la meute ne l'acceptait pas qu'en serait-il de sa relation avec Derek.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, s'était la meute de Derek, déjà qu'à la base la plupart ne l'aimait pas en temps normal, alors la quand ils allaient savoir que Stiles était leur Alpha humain compagnon de Derek, ils allaient surement ne pas vouloir de lui.

Il savait que Derek pourrait l'imposer à la place qui lui était dû, mais le bonheur et le bien être de la meute était primordiale pour Stiles, il s'effacerai s'il le fallait.

Stiles arrêta la balancelle et rouvrit l'un des albums photos posés sur ses genoux et caressa des doigts la photo qui lui tenait a cœur.

Toute la meute au complet lui et Derek étaient assit au sol avec Jackson, Lydia et Erica incapable de tenir en place, Danny essayant d'attraper Isaac, Aimon tenant Peter par la taille qui observait le couple assit, Melissa et John se tenant par la main avec Boyd juste devant eux levant les yeux haut ciel.

_ **A quoi te torture-tu les méninges Stiles ?** demanda Peter inquiet de sentir tellement de sentiments affluer de son jeune ami.

_ **Tellement de choses passent par ma tête, tu le sais toi-même que je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir, je suis anxieux, inquiet, j'ai peur de prendre de mauvaises décisions, de ne pas être accepter, d'être rejeter mais j'ai surtout de pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes** , il laissa une larmes coulait sur sa joue, Peter s'installa a son tour sur la balancelle, et entoura les épaules de Stiles qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ **Pour ma part quoi que tu fasses tu auras mon éternel reconnaissance et loyauté** , Stiles se retira et fixa Peter étonné, **écoute moi bien Stiles Stilinski, tu m'as permit de devenir un homme bien, tu as toujours été la pour les autres, pour moi-même et pour ma famille, tu as une force de caractère incroyable quoi que tu en dises, tu es plus courageux que tous les loups garous réunit ici, tu es dévoué a tes amis et a ta famille, tu es honnête, tu as une endurance psychologique épatante, tu es déterminé a faire les choses bien même si tu sais que c'est sans issue** , Peter glissa sur le sol et s'agenouilla un pied au sol et prit la main de Stiles, **pour moi tu incarneras jusqu'à ma mort l'espoir et la foi d'un jour meilleur, grâce a toi j'ai trouvé mon compagnon** , il sortit une chevalière de sa poche et la glissa au l'index de la main droite, **ceci est la chevalière qui m'a été offerte par Talia pour mon quinzième anniversaire et ne t'avise surtout pas de refuse se présent, il symbolise mon entière dévotion à l'homme que tu es ainsi qu'au puissant Alpha Humain que tu deviendras dans le futur.**

Stiles se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de toutes ses larmes, les mots de Peter l'avait touché plus qu'il n'aurait cru, il venait de comprendre que malgré tout il pourrait compter sur certaines personnes et notamment Peter si la meute le rejetait.

Mais il savait que pour d'autres personnes les choses étaient différentes et qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

_ **Merci** , souffla t-il à Peter en se levant, **j'ai toujours peur mais je sais quoi faire maintenant.**

Peter sourit, il avait réussit à faire sourire Stiles et pour lui s'était un cadeau magnifique.

_ **Je suis désolé de casser ce moment magique** , interrompit Aimon heureux de voir les deux hommes plein d'optimisme même si Stiles sentait encore la peur, **Derek et Deaton viennent d'arriver avec la sorcière, pour Scott il l'ont mis à Eichen House en attendant de savoir comment vous allez le gérer.**

Stiles se tourna vers Aimon lui sourit tendrement et rentra dans la maison en laissant les deux hommes dehors.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui donnait au sous sol, embrassant au passage Isaac qui regardait la télévision assit sur Danny.

Erica et Lydia lisaient de leur coté plus loin dans la bibliothèque, Jackson jouait à un jeu vidéo sur Nintendo 3DS, Boyd était a l'avant de la maison avec Melissa et John, l'adolescent s'occupait de la voiture de Stiles avec Boyd heureux de l'aider sous les yeux amoureux de Melissa.

Quand il descendit enfin au sous sol, Derek discutait avec Deaton sur les moyens de torture pour pousser la sorcière à coopérer, mais celle-ci bien réveiller et attacher à une chaise par des cordes spéciales anti magie, protesta.

_ J **e veux parler au l'Alpha humain, seulement à lui et sachez sac à puces que tu ne me fais absolument pas peur** , cracha la jeune femme sous les grognements furieux de Derek.

_ **Je suis là sorcière au rabais et traite pas mon compagnon de sac à puces** , Stiles passa à cote de Derek et lui claqua les fesses, **je suis la seul à pouvoir le faire.**

Derek grogna pour la forme et Deaton ricana devant la relation étrange des deux hommes.

_ **Pouvez vous nous laisser seuls un moment** , Stiles regarda Derek et Deaton qui acquiescèrent à contre cœur et montèrent à l'étage.

Stiles se tourna vers Tamara et attendit qu'elle parle, mais elle se contenta de l'observait et de le fixait avec un sourire de contentement.

_ **Alors tu voulais me parler il me semble** , Stiles croisa les bras et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un poteau en bois et croisa les bras.

_ **Je vais lever le sort** , Stiles se redressa heureux mais déchanta quand il entendit la suite, **mais a une condition, je veux de ton sang et celui de ton compagnon** , Tamara sentit la colère de Stiles mais expliqua avant que le dialogue ne soit rompu, **j'ai besoin en vérité de quelques gouttes de sang, juste quelques petites gouttes de chacun et je m'en vais loin, vivre ma vie avec mon aimé, bien sur je lèverai la malédiction.**

Tamara se tut et laissa à Stiles le temps de réfléchir sur sa proposition.

_ **Il te faut juste cinq gouttes** , Tamara approuva de la tête, **alors explique moi pourquoi tout ce bordel, pourquoi cette malédiction, pour l'attaque de l'Omega et le faux sauvetage d'Aimon mais surtout pourquoi Scott.**

_ **Pour les trois premières questions c'est simple, j'étais énervée par ton compagnon qui m'a insulté et répudié comme une malpropre alors que je venais en paix lui demander de l'aide** , Tamara fixa Stiles intensément et continua, **en se qui concerne ton ami**...

_ **Ex ami** , precisa douloureusement Stiles

_ **Ex si tu veux, c'est simple, j'avais besoin d'un larbin et ton EX ami est arrivé comme une fleur avec un relent de haine et de rancœur a ton égard, alors j'en ai profité, je lui ai fais miroité une excuse bidon en sondant son âme,** Tamara se tut cherchant ses mots pour annoncer la nouvelle qui selon elle pourrais anéantir le jeune homme **, je suis désolé de te dire ça...Scott McCall te hait du plus profond de son être, il te rend responsable peut être à tord de tous ses malheurs depuis deux ans, il a gardé ça pour lui, mais sa rupture avec la jeune chasseuse lui fait perdre les pédales.**

Stiles se sentit mal, son cœur se serra de douleur, son ami, son frère, l'être avec qui il avait passé une bonne partie de sa jeunesse, qui a été la quand sa mère est morte, avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups, Scott McCall le haïssait.

_ **Je peux t'aider** , annonça la sorcière obtenant l'attention de Stiles, **j'ai crée un sort qui permet d'effacer la mémoire d'une personne ce qui lui permettra d'oublier ton existence et tout ce qui en découle, de votre rencontre à ce jour, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux l'utiliser ou pas**.

Stiles s'approcha de la sorcière et détacha les liens sous son regard perdu, elle ne comprenait pas.

_ **Que fais tu ?**

_ **On a un deal, je vais te donner notre sang, je crois que Deaton a commencer a prélever le sang de Derek, en échange tu lève le sort sur la meute, et j'accepte le sort d'oublie, suis moi.**

Stiles monta à l'étage suivi de la sorcière, quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, celui-ci était vide seul Derek et Deaton étaient présent, le vétérinaire tenait une fiole de sang et attendait Stiles avec une seringue.

_ **Fais ce que tu as promis, sinon**...

_ **Derek on arrête avec les menaces** , Stiles coupa Derek et l'embrassa, **je te signale que tout se bordel c'est en parti de ta faute** , il l'embrassa a nouveau, **mais je t'aime comme ça**.

Derek se mit à sourire bêtement devant la déclaration de son compagnon mais sentit un arrière goût de peur dans sa douce odeur caramélisé.

Le temps a Deaton de faire la piqure à Stiles, Tamara rédigea le sort et apposa une goutte de son sang dessus puis le lui donna discrètement, seul Deaton le vit.

Tamara, les deux fioles en mains, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle se tourna pour faire face aux trois hommes, ferma les yeux et récita à voix basse une formule.

_ **Il faudra douze heure au sort pour se dissiper** , elle se tourna vers Stiles, **cela te laissera le temps de prendre ta décision jeune Alpha humain, sache seulement que c'est à sens et usage unique, pas de retour en arrière possible.**

Elle éclata de rire et disparut dans un nuage noir de fumée.

_ **Que voulait-elle dire par "décision",** demanda Derek inquiet des paroles de la sorcière.

_ **Rien de grave, PETER** , cria Stiles faisant sursauter Deaton et Derek qui scrutait les rates que faisait le cœur de son compagnon, signe qu'il lui mentait.

_ **Stiles,** râla Peter qui avait été obligé de s'arracher de lui-même au bras de son compagnon **, tu sais que tu n'as besoin de hurler pour que je t'entende**...

_ **Avec Aimon dans les parages, je doute que tu fasses vraiment attention à autres choses, je voulais être bien sur que tu sois disponible** , Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

_ **Très amusant Stilinski,** sourit Peter amusé **, que puis je faire pour votre altesse ?** Peter fit une courbette

_ **Accompagne-moi à Eichen House, je dois voir Scott.**

Sur ces paroles, Stiles prit son manteau dans l'entrée et attendit Peter qui était partit embrasser Aimon avant de partir.

_ **Stiles ?** demanda Derek hésitant, **tu vas faire quoi exactement**...  
_ **Derek, laisse moi gérer cette histoire avec Scott** , il se tourna vers Deaton, **il aura besoin de vous demain, je vais réécrire son histoire, il aura besoin de quelqu'un en qui il a confiance, vous pouvez.**..

_ **Oui j'irais le voir demain** , déclara Deaton.

Derek regarda son compagnon sortir du manoir en compagnie de son oncle, puis se tourna vers Deaton qui commença à lui expliquer que Stiles allait utiliser un sort qui permettra à Scott d'oublier son passé entier avec Stiles tout en gardant ses dons de Lycanthrope, donc Deaton allait devoir trouver une histoire plausible à trouver pour que Scott ne découvre pas la vérité.

 **OoOoOOOOOOOo**

_ **Il dort, tu veux que je le réveille ?** demanda Peter qui faisait craquer ses poings, Scott dormait à poid fermé surement drogué par le service médical surnaturel.

_ **Non je crois que j'en ai assez entendu sur mon compte la dernière fois qu'il m'a aggressé la parole** , Stiles regarda son ami une dernière fois.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit le morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit le sort de Tamara, le déplia consciencieusement.

Ses doigts se mirent a trembler et ses larmes couler, son estomac se serra tellement que l'envie de vomir se fit sentir, Peter le rattrapa alors qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol, il laissa Stiles pleurer son ami dans ses bras.

_ **C'est tellement dur, ca me déchire littéralement, je vais le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir lui parler, je sais parfaitement que les jours ou j'aurais le blues je vais me retrouver devant chez lui mais je pourrais pas lui parler, je veux mon ami, mais il n'existe plus depuis deux ans et ca me déchire le cœur.**

Peter serra le jeune homme dans ses bras et le consola du mieux qu'il pouvait, il sentait la tristesse de l'Alpha comme si s'était la sienne, il se concentra sur la pensées positive et embrassa la tempe de Stiles en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.

Stiles remercia Peter et se releva, il s'avança vers la vitre qui le séparait de Scott et alluma une bougie blanche et récita le sort.

_ _Toi l'être qui m'a accompagné durant toutes ses années_

 _Je te fais don d'une nouvelle vie_

 _Moi l'être qui t'ai offert mon soutient et mon amitié_

 _Je souffle sur nos vies comme je souffle sur cette bougies_

Stiles fixa Scott, souffla sur la bougies et laissa couler une dernière larme, il se tourna vers Peter et déclara que tout était fini.

_ **Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?** demanda Peter

_ **J'ai besoin de réfléchir Peter, ca te dérange pas de rentrer sans moi ?**

_ **Tu vas rentrer à la maison ?** questionna Peter inquiet

Stiles leva la main et la posa sur son épaule, essayant de rassurer Peter

_ **Oui je vais rentrer, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour moi et pour réfléchir à mon avenir.**

Peter accompagna Stiles dehors et le regarda partir a pied, il entra dans sa voiture et démarra direction le manoir en se demanda comment il allait expliquer à son neveu pourquoi il ne rentrait pas avec son compagnon.

_ **Je vais me faire arracher la gorge à coup de dents** , Peter explosa de rire tout seul.

* * *

 _ **Alors vous voyez j'ai pas tuez Scott …... mais j'aurais dû, ça me déchirerai le cœur de voir mon meilleur ami tous les jours sans qu'il se souvienne de moi.**_

 _ **L'épilogue est écrit, il vous sera posté lundi prochain, bisous a demain pour le chapitre 02 de Loups garous + Grand Amour = Gros Soucis.**_

 _ **Kiss Kiss**_


	14. Chapter 13

Alors je vous vois deja versé votre petite larmes en vous disant que ca y est LMDPC est fini ... et bien nous, fetons cela, ce n'est pas fini, explications: je discutais avec mes trois voix interieur et une voix a dis:

\- Michael c'est pas fini, il y a encore tant de chose a exploiter, tes bonus tu les fera plus tard quand tu auras fais une fin digne de se nom pour cette fiction

\- Mais biensur michael, michael a raison fais ca bien, il va manquer, un lemon Paimon, des calins Jack-Isaac-Stiles, un crepage de chignon Lydia-Erica arbitrait pas Alison, une relation naissante John-Melissa, le repas de famille Dere-Stiles-John, la rentrée Scott-Stiles ( J'ai trouvé comment les remettre ensemble sans faire morfondre Stiles)

\- donc moi Michael principal, j'ai decidé de rajouter une petite histoire englobant toutes ces donnees

Alors vous etes content ?

TW appartient a Mr Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Le Début D'Une Nouvelle Ere

Cela faisait treize heures que Peter avait laissé Stiles, et Derek angoissait même il pouvait sentir son compagnon malgré la distance.

Les louveteaux avaient repris leur âge initial, déjà les petits lui manquaient.

Quatre adolescents étaient dans le salon digérant l'histoire que Deaton et Peter leur avait compté.

Isaac assit à cote de Danny observait Peter tenant dans ses bras Aimon, Erica était installé sur les genoux de Boyd observait les photos que Peter et Danny avait faites, Lydia se tenait face à la cheminée.

Jackson quant à lui était dehors, il ne savait pas comment, mais il se souvenait de tout, son temps avec Stiles, leur câlins, son sentiment d'être aimé et entouré, il s'approcha de la balancelle et ouvrit l'album photo où était écrit "mes amours", il reconnut l'écriture de Stiles.

_ **Pourquoi je me souviens de tout** , demanda-t-il à Deaton en feuilletant l'album.

_ J **e ne sais pas, peut être existe-t-il une connexion entre vous que personne ne soupçonne, je ne peux pas te dire exactement** , Deaton se mit devant lui, **que ressent tu, là, maintenant par rapport à Stiles ?**

_ **Il me manque, je n'ai jamais eu d'affinité avec lui, je l'ai toujours mépriser et humilier, pourtant il a pris soin de moi, soin de nous tous, alors qu'on la repousser, Erica la frapper, Lydia l'a ignorer toutes ces années, Boyd, ben c'est Boyd, Isaac la malmené, j'ai failli le tuer, pourtant il nous a donner plus d'amour que toutes nos familles réunit, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est le prendre dans mes bras, je ressent un manque incroyable, j'ai envie de pleurer** , Jackson se sentait déboussolé, des larmes de frustration coulèrent involontairement de sa volonté, il se leva et hurla, **STILEEEEEEES**.

Enervait, il jeta l'album, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, ses sentiments se bousculaient, son envie d'avoir un câlin de Stiles, d'être réconforter, de se sentir aimer véritablement.

_ **Je serais toujours.**

Jackson sentit deux bras l'entourer, une joue frottait dans son dos.

_ **Tu n'as qu'à crier mon nom et je serais là** , souffla Stiles, réconfortant son louveteau devenu adolescent.

Deaton se mit à observer la scène qui se dérouler devant lui, les trois autres loups adolescent et la jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien s'étaient ajouté à leur câlins.

_ **De toute façon, tu es Ma' donc tu as obligation de nous** **aimer** , déclara Lydia sérieuse.

_ **Je ne considère pas mon amour pour vous, n'es pas une obligation.**

_ **Au moins maintenant les entraînements avec Derek vont être plus détendu, Ma' Stiles va nous sauver** , ricana Isaac.

_ **Idiot de louveteau, pour la peine je lui dirais de te faire un entrainement spécial rien que pour toi** , menaça Stiles le sourire aux lèvres.

_ **Non tu n'oseras pas faire ça ?**

_ **Non jamais.**

_ **Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas ça adorable tout cet amour, mais je peux en avoir aussi** , demanda Derek.

_ **On aura tout vu, Papa Derek est jaloux de ses louveteaux** , lâcha Peter mort de rire dans les bras de son compagnon.

_ **Ben je veux pas faire mon jaloux mais moi aussi j'aimerai avoir un câlin** , dit Danny en ouvrant les bras.

_ **Isaac je crois que ça t'es destiné** , Stiles poussa Isaac vers Danny plus qu'heureux de prendre le jeune bouclé dans ses bras.

Stiles lâcha ses louveteaux en apercevant Melissa qui le regardait tristement derrière Peter et Aimon.

Il baissa la tête et s'excusa auprès de la mère de son ancien frère, elle s'avança et le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

_ **Tu seras toujours mon second garçon, sache le, rien ne change, pour moi.**

_ **Merci, Melissa.**

_ **De rien mon grand, maintenant si tu le veux bien je vais devoir rentrée et tout préparer pour l'arrivé de Scott** , elle se tourna vers John et lui sourit, **John ? Peux-tu me raccompagner ?**

John hocha de la tête, lui confirmant qu'il l'a ramené, il s'avança vers son fils et l'embrassa.

_ **On va devoir parler de cette addiction de la cigarette que tu avais et de ton comportement jeune homme** , rigola Stiles heureux de voir son père à nouveau lui-même, **mais aussi de ton petit coup de cœur pour Melissa.**

_ **Ca, mon garçon, nous verrons cela en temps et en heure** , John prit son fils dans les bras et le serra, **merci d'avoir veillé sur nous, par contre tous les deux nous allons avoir une sacre discussion sur toi, Derek Hale et les membres de la meute** , il fixa son regard droit vers Derek **, compris Mr Hale, demain soir, à la maison, 19h30 repas de famille, vous, Stiles et moi.**

Derek se sentit tout petit et Peter ricana devant la mine effrayé de son neveu, John, malgré son statut d'humain ressemblait fort a un alpha, mais étant son futur beau-père il ne pouvait pas couper à la fameuse discussion.

_ **Oui Mr Stilinski** ….

_ **Appelle moi John, pour le moment, même si je sais que bientôt tu m'appelleras Beau-papa** , sourit John.

John salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main et partit avec Melissa, la raccompagnant chez elle.

Isaac partit une heure plus tard avec Danny, main dans la main, Jackson et Lydia partirent se faire un bowling avec Erica et Boyd, puis ce fut au tour de Peter et Aimon de s'éclipser pour une soirée romantique, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

_ **Que veux-tu faire ?** demanda Derek dans le dos de Stiles, entourant ses épaules de ses bras puissant, torse nu, se frottant légèrement a son compagnon.

_ **Hum ? A en jugé par tous tes muscles tendu je dirais ….. Une partie d'échecs ?**

Derek sourit de l'humour de son homme, il le tourna face à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, il le souleva et le fit assoir sur la table du salon, se callant entre ses jambes, Stiles crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Stiles gémit fortement et tira sur les cheveux de Derek le faisant reculer.

_ **Derek Hale, je vous aime, pour toujours et à jamais**.

Derek ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration en ce moment, il fixa son homme et répondit.

_ **Stiles Stilinski, je vous aime, pour toujours et à jamais.**

 **_ Hum j'ai envie de rajouter, torse nu c'est bien, mais nu c'est mieux,** Stiles fit un clin d'œil lubrique, lorgnant sur une partie de l'anatomie de son loup, se léchant les lèvres de façon assez subjectives, un gémissement d'envie retentit dans la maison.

Derek souleva Stiles et le jeta sur ses épaules, le portant comme un sac de riz, faisant éclater de rire Stiles et il monta direction la chambre avec son coli, Derek comptait bien lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, encore, encore et encore, et ce jusqu'à épuisement.

* * *

Alors bien ou tres bien ?

Ravi d'une suite qui n'est pas une suite vu que c'est pas fini, oui je sais je complique lol


End file.
